One Piece: STRONGER
by Capten Pissoff
Summary: A different take on our Strawhat wearing hero's adventure. After gaining a premonition of the future Luffy takes the initiative to truly prepare for his journey. Training with Garp and getting etiquette lessons from Makino are just 2 things he did to prepare. CANCELLED! READ FOR MORE INFO!
1. Premonition & Preparation

**One Piece STRONGER**

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

 **Chapter 1: Premonition Preparation**

It had only been a day since Ace sailed off into the sea to fullfill his dream. He had just become 17 and was ready to begin his journey to become Pirate King. "Take care" Luffy says along with Makino, The mayor of Fusha Village, and Magra and Dogra the mountain bandits that helped raise them both. They were all there to see Ace off. "Yeah I will, just wait and see. I'll make a name for myself in no time" Ace responded. With that he then sailed away into the horizon to realize his dream

Luffy was relaxing on a plateau, staring off into the ocean, listening to the sound of the tides hit the rocks and hearing the seagulls flock, the very same place where 7 years prior he had promised his older brother, Ace, that he would never be weak again, but rather become stronger. He began to reminisce

 _"Ace." a sobbing Luffy said as he tried to get his older brothers attention, Ace only glanced at him, "I... want to be stronger, more more more more more more more more more more more more more more, and more strong! Then I can protect anything and everybody, I dont want to lose anyone!"_

He began to tear up as he remembered the reason for this promise. He remembered Sabo (his sworn brother along with Ace) and the suffering he went through. Sabo like any other person saught freedom and happiness as he had escaped his fate as noble. He decided to sail off to become a pirate at age 10. However the happiness was put to sleep as he was shot down by a visiting Tenryuubito. That day Sabo passed away at the hands of the world. Then he remembered Ace's words a day later.

 _"Ace." Luffy said sobbing uncontrollably, "Please don't die!" he finished the sentence with a wavering voice. Ace only looked furious at his weak little brother, **BONK**! was the sound of Ace's fist striking Luffy's head, "Idiot!!" he said. "Worry about yourself. I'm much stronger than you, listen Luffy, I WILL NEVER DIE!!"_

Upon recalling this Luffy smirked and said in a low voice, "You better." With that he began to drift off into slumber he slowly closed his eyes as he saw one last seagull fly by.

He opened his eyes **BOOM** he heard "What the fuck!!, a cannonball!!", he looked around and saw a battlefield. Not much detail on anyones faces, he didn't know where he was but he saw bloodshed, pain and suffering, "Where the fuck am I?!" he screamed and continue to look around. He saw the symbol of the marines while thinking "The marines are battling? against who?" Then he saw an answer "who's jolly roger is this" he muttered while avoiding a cannonball.

His conclusion was that the marines were waring against a pirate who's jolly roger has the bones crossed perpendicularly behind a skull that wears a weird long mustache. He continued to look around and the scenery of the battle faded, the details of this fight were becoming blurry and ambiguous. "I'm dreaming right??"

Luffy was not seeing clearly, he then heard one, no two laughs. Not welcoming or kind but rather burlesque and evil, one wasn't anything special just common laugh, while the other one truly stood out. ZEHAHAHAHAHA!! He turned to the laughs and saw 2 silhouettes, one of a tall buff man almost wearing all red accept for his marine coat. It had a kanji that spelled "Justice". He saw the man's marine cap, it was one he had seen before on his grandfather's men. The other silhouette was of a fat hairy gorrilla looking guy with a toothless smile.

The surprising part was they both stood over a corpse, he couldn't see who it was from where he was standing so he decided to move closer. "Poor guy" he thought referring to the corpse. As he crept closer he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw it, his eyes widened as he saw who it was lying there dead infront of the two other silhouettes. He began to cry he couldn't believe it, it couldn't be, "he said he'd never die" Luffy muttered with a shaky voice.

"AAAAACCCCEEEE!!" he screamed the two silhouettes who immediately turned to face him, "It was you, you bastards killed him!!" Luffy shouted as tears continued to flow down his cheek. The silhouettes said nothing as they lunged forward to attack him. He had never felt this much anger and regret in his life, Luffy lunged at them as well. They clashed but Luffy lost this clash. He layed there hopeless as the red silhouette crept closer and attacked him with a fistfull of what appeared to be..."Magma?!" All he could do however as he waited for death as well was to cry "he's dead" Luffy muttered. The magma fist approached him, he closed his eyes awaiting his fate and then...

He heard a cry, it was a seagull! Luffy opened his eyes and he was back at the plateau, he looked around in a fast motion, "I'm.. home" he said in a happy voice. "Was that a dream?" he whispered, he was glad to be back home, "Ace" he thought. His worries were put down as he recalled Ace leaving yesterday. "Seems like a nightmare" he thought and a very realistic one at that. "Nightime" Luffy said, "I must've slept for hours". GROWL! was the sound of his stomach asking for meat, "guess Im hungry huh, shishishi!" he couldn't help but laugh at his own antics. He stood up and headed back home.

His nightmare ran through his head like a plague he couldn't even eat properly "You okay Luffy? your not eating" asked Magra who stuffed his mouth with rice. "Im okay" said Luffy. He finished his meal, showered and ran upstairs to sleep "Ace, be carefull" Luffy thought.

 ** _Next Morning_**

The next day was rather nice, Luffy didn't get another nightmare and the sun was shining brightly he picked up the pipe that had once belonged to his late brother Sabo, and was prepared to go hunting and follow that up with some training until... "LUFFY!!! Get your ass over here and call your brother too" Luffy gulped upon hearing this, he nearly pissed himself. Luffy knew he was coming but he did not anticipate the early arrival of his..."Gramps" said Luffy. "Call your brother" said Garp " The time has come" Garp continued. "For what Gramps" Luffy asked while sweating bullets. "He shouldn't be here" Luffy thought. He hadn't come up for an excuse for Ace's absence. "As if that would work" he thought. Luffy knew how stubborn he and his grandpa were. However the beans would be spilled regardless so he had to come clean.

"Well...he left 2 days ago to become a pirate" Luffy said with a nervous smile on his face. Garps face was shadowed as he looked down, his emotions were many. Anger, disappointment, worry. Luffy could feel these and many more eminating from the Marine hero. Luffy closed his eyes expecting the worst, maybe a "Fist of Love" as his grandpa called it or perhaps an earpiecing scream. What he didn't expect was a simple "Sigh" from his grandpa and then the following words "Well it seems that I'm too late" Garp looked at Luffy with a determined face " I'm not making the same mistake with you Luffy, you're gonna be the greatest Marine that ever lived, better than me or any Admiral". Luffy looked in shock but before he could retort his grandpa grabbed him by the arm and said "Your coming with me now" Luffy yelled at him to let go because he would become King of the Pirates like he promised Shanks. All he recieved was a Fist of Love from his grandpa as he dragged him to Dadan's house.

At first Luffy was pissed as he saw this as nothing more than further inspiration to become Pirate King. After all the King of the Pirates was the man with the most freedom in the world and this showed how little freedom he had. Then it clicked! Luffy was still troubled after the nightmare he suffered yesterday. After analyzing it to the best if his abilities (which weren't very high in this department) he said outloud "This is the perfect opportunity to become stronger." It made sense, his training was limited as he was probably one of the strongest people on the island, (which doesn't say much about the island). There was little room for improvement without raising the bar. However with his "Gramps" as he called him, they wouldn't just be raising the bar the would be destroying it! "Gramps fought the Pirate King himself. Of course he be one of the strongest" Luffy said in a low voice

All these thoughts came to him and the confidence in his plan was boosted when an hour earlier he had overheard a conversation between his gramps and who Luffy refered to as "Seagull-ossan".

 ** _An Hour earlier after Luffy was dragged back to Dadan's house..._**

"Dammit Sengoku" Garp yelled over the Den Den Mushi, "Let me take him to Marineford, Ace already ditched to become a criminal and I can't let my other grandson become one too" Garp begged, "You moron!! You know I can't do that" Sengoku retorted. "The Gorosei would be on my ass about it because of his heritage, you know that." "My heritage" Luffy thought as he hid behind a desk overhearing this conversation, "What does that have to do with anything" he finished his thought. Garp sighed acknowledging the truth in what he was just told. "Plus if that idiot Sakazuki found out too he would want him dead" Sengoku finished. Garp gritted his teeth once again acknowledging the truth in that as well. "Guess I didn't think this one through huh." Garp stated. "Can I atleast take him to a Marine base here in the East Blue?" Garp asked "Dumbass! of course you cannot, all Marine bases around the world are instructed to only recruit 17," Sengoku said "Even trainees can only be 17, even in the East Blue" Sengoku said. "Well whatever thanks anyways" Garp finished. And with that he hung up the Den Den Mushi and massaged his temples out of frustration. Luffy whispered as softly as possible "YESS!"

Luffy was confident that he wouldn't be a Marine while gaining the skills necessary to be stronger, the reason for his need to be strong was because of his "Premonition" as he no longer refered to it as a nightmare. "It just felt too real and specific" Luffy thought. "I know Ace would be mad if I ever risked myself for him because he believes it's his job to risk himself for me" Luffy said to himself "I know your stronger than me Ace, but I know I can catch up to you, maybe even surpass you" muttering to himself with a confident smirk. "If what I saw was a premonition and I did nothing about it, I don't know how I could live with myself" he thought outloud. "I know what to do!" Luffy yelled.

The answer once again was Luffy's grandpa. Garp had never took the time to formally or actually train Luffy, he would instead throw Luffy in the jungle leaving him to the mercy of the elements, or tie him up to balloons and leave it to gravity, or worst throw him in bottomless pits leaving it to both the elements and gravity! Occasionally making Luffy fight monkeys and gorillas making his grandson rely on adaptation/experience. However Garp never gave him training on techniques/skill, Which are complementary with experience/adaptation making a great warrior.

 ** _A/N: I think we can agree on the fact that throughout the series up until the timeskip, Luffy relied on mostly experience/adaptation to achieve skill/techniques, since he never had time to formally train. Up until the timeskip of course._**

Luffy was ready to convince his grandpa (Garp) to formally train him now while he was 14, rather than waiting till he becomes 17, which is probably when Garp planned on doing it. He knew that there had to be secret techniques that WG agents and Marines use alike. The person that would know this would be "Gramps" of course. He was expecting his grandpa to try to convince and berate him about becoming a Marine, however as long as he could be **stronger** he wouldn't mind

So he gathered up all his courage and confidence and approached The Hero of the Marines. "Gramps." Garp turned to look at his grandson with tired eyes still conflicted about what he should do about him. He said "What is it Luffy". "Grandpa I want to be stronger, I want you to teach me your skills." This had piqued Garp's and made him assume one thing. "So you finally woke up did ya Luffy, So now you want to be a Marine." Garp said with mislead smile of relief. "Hell no!! I'm still gonna be King Of The Pirates like I promised Shanks" said Luffy. This of course triggered Garp and caused him to deliver a Fist of Love to his grandson. "Like hell you are!! You will be the best Marine ever and that's final" Garp retorted. "Even so, if you don't wanna be a Marine, which you will, why should I teach you anything until you become 17" Garp questioned furiously. Luffy then stood back up and said "Because I want to protect those I care about! I don't wanna lose anyone and I can't let Ace die!" Luffy declared. "Ace dying what are you going on about" Garp asked. Luffy then got up and explained his premonition to Garp. Everything from the battle between the Marines and a "mystery pirate crew," as he called it, to the silhouettes and their full descriptions.

Garp was of course taken aback by this bombshell of info thrown his way. He immediately recognized the jolly roger of Whitebeard as perfectly described by Luffy. While not recognizing the "fat hairy toothless gorilla looking guy," as Luffy called him, He immediately identified the red silhouette with the magma punch as Sakazuki otherwise known as Admiral Akainu. Garp reflected while so many things went through his mind, "I don't know any fat hairy tootless gorilla looking guy, but the Whitebeard flag perfectly described" Garp thought. "I'm almost certain Luffy doesn't read any newspapers, and he's never left this island, What the fuck is going on" Garp thought with widened eyes. "And worse he described Akainu and his powers, while never even reading the News Coo or leaving the Goa." After this reflection Garp knew to take everything Luffy said seriously and squeeze out as much info as he can.

After Luffy's mild interrogation that went on for about an hour. Garp really didn't know what to do with this information. What he did know was that Luffy wanted to be **stronger** and he was determined on becoming so. He then looked at Luffy and said "Very well Luffy I will teach you everything I know about combat and about the world so that you won't be a clueless Marine". "I'm not gonna be a Marine!" was Luffy's only response. Garp ignored the outburst and told him "Just know that I WILL NOT go easy on you, especially since you're my flesh and blood". Luffy gave a huge ear to ear smile and said "Awesome!! grandpa your the best I-" but before Luffy could finish his sentence Garp said "However there is a catch". "A catch? " Luffy asked, "Thats right" Garp responded "So what is it" Luffy asked with kitten eyes. "Well since I told you I would teach you about the world aside from physical training there are 2 requirements you must fullfil, think of them as a fee for me training you" Garp told him with a straight face. "I dont want you to be a mindless brute so I'll prevent that, so these other 2 requirements are like homework/fee," Garp kept talking "The first is you have to read the newspaper when it comes, as a future Marine you need to be updated with what's going on in the world" Garp said while Luffy rolled his eyes at the Marine comment. "The final is that you will get social lessons on how to behave with Makino, Marines need to be properly behaved" stated Garp.

"I'm not gonna be a lame Marine!" Luffy exclaimed clearly pissed at the fact that his grandpa still thinks he'll be one. Garp ignored the comment and said "I'll know when you're not reading the News Coo because I'll ask you to summarize what it says everytime it comes around" Luffy was frantic, he didn't mind social lessons with Makino but he hated reading. However his urge to be **stronger** was higher than his hate for reading so he accepted the terms. "I guess I'll get something out of it" Luffy thought.

 ** _A day later..._**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Sengoku screamed at Garp from the other end of the line. Garp told Sengoku he need at least 2 years off to train his grandson. Sengoku could care less why Garp needed an extended vacation, what he did mind was its outrageous length. "Garp the most I can possibly extend your stupid vacation is 18 months, and you'll be leaving me with stacks of paperwork, don't forget that the Gorosei will want to know why The Hero Garp the Fist is taking year and a half break". " Hahaha, I'm sure you come up with an excuse" Garp said with a shit eating grin on his face. "You owe me!! BIG-TIME!!" Sengoku screamed his lungs out on the other side of the line.

Eventually their call came to a close but right before Garp hung up Luffy jumped in and said "Thanks Seagull-ossan", Garp bursted into laugter and Sengoku already exhausted from the boys grandfather said with a smirk on his face "No problem kid, give him a hard time for me will you". "You got it thanks Seagull-ossan" Luffy screamed. "Kid my name is Sengo-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Garp cut him off.

"Alright Luffy your training begins tomorrow so get ready for hell" said Garp while Luffy had his iconic grin. Garp was about to catch some sleep when Luffy stopped him dead in his tracks by tugging his shirt. "Luffy go to sleep because tomorrow will be hell" Garp was about to give him more reasons to go to sleep but then Luffy asked him "Grandpa... I heard your first conversation with Seagull-ossan and you brought something up that's been bothering me" Garp looked at Luffy with concern and worry as to what subject he was possibly gonna ask about. "Who are my parents" Luffy asked with the highest of sincerity. This of course hit Garp like a bag of bricks and widened his eyes. He knew this would eventually be brought up, but he never thought it would be brought up at a random time like now. "Luffy you're father's name is Monkey D Dragon he is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, and you're mother is with him". Garp was expecting a shower of questions but instead got simple..."Okay". "I know your tired so we'll talk about it another time" Luffy casually said. Garp sighed in relief and they both went to sleep.

 ** _Next Day..._**

"Okay Luffy get ready I will teach you Rokushiki (The Six Powers) and the basics of Haki. "Rokushiki?Haki?" Luffy asked dumbfounded. "That's right I can only teach you these techniques because I don't know anything else, maybe we can strengthen your punches and get some training with that pipe of yours, I cannot help you with your Gomu Gomu no mi, because I don't have a devil fruit" Garp stated with a grin on his face. He finally got to train his grandson the way he's always wanted but has never tried to pursue. "I'm ready grandpa" Luffy yelled. "Good" Garp responded. "Ace, whether you like it or not I will not let you die... Ever! And Sabo I know you're watching I have your pipe and I will make the best of it, watch over me." Luffy thought. "I will get **stronger**!"

For the next year and a half Luffy will learn Rokushiki and master the two basic forms of Haki, and even learn the third kind that only a few select people are a part of. And with that Luffy charged at his grandfather as his training begun.

 **HEY GUYS! Thanx so much for reading, this is my first official FanFic, and im already aiming big. I know im not the most experienced but I would like it if you guys commented on my mistakes as I would like to improve upon them. I don't know if you guys would like me to condense the East Blue saga. The reason being is that other FanFics, like the one im aiming to make, extend the crap out of the East Blue and are discouraged afterwards and only ever make it past Alabasta. Even if I do extend the East Blue Saga I plan to continue to atleast MarineFord as i set it up in this chapter. My plan with this FanFic is to reintroduce a Luffy that is not necessarily more serious rather less oblivious and impulsive, also just overhaul the crap out of him and do things that i would to see. Anyways if you made it to this part thanx again for reading and comment on it, i welcome all thoughts.**

 **PS: This is probably the longest one piece chapter I'll ever write**

 **PPS: If you're wondering about ships then ill just say Luffy x Harem (my favorite ship is LuHan tho).**


	2. Beginning of a Journey

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Journey**

"Three years already huh," Said the tired raven haired boy "Shit! my body is still sore as hell" thought the staw-hat wearing boy as he got up off his hammock and proceed to stretch his muscles.

His soreness was derived from his latest sparing match with his grandpa. The fact that a large portion of the Mt. Corvo forest was destroyed because of said match, was reason enough to worry about the straw-hat wearing boy, but the fact that he still felt it's after effects after 2 months, was a testament to the veteran Marine's strength. The fight was a squash match but Luffy still put up a hell of a fight, and his effort was visible just by looking at the forest.

This was the latest and possibly the last in a long line of sparing matches Luffy had with the old geezer. Even though his formal training had ended about a year and a half ago, the old Marine would occasionally drop by to make sure his grandson wasn't slacking. Garp was surprised that see Luffy did not slack in his times of absence. They would spar for extended amounts of time, of course for Garp these matches weren't "sparing" rather cakewalks to see what the brat was capable of.

Luffy's year and a half of training with Garp was comparable to Impel Down, he survived and became fairly adept at Haki and Rokushiki. And the remaining year and a half Luffy switched gears to focusing on his devilfruit. So when Garp occasionally dropped by in the remaining year and a half Luffy displayed his training on all ends. And everytime he got better.

However what surprised The Hero of the Marines most, was the mental progression Luffy had made. Not only did he go to Makino's private etiquette lessons but actually to read the newspaper when it came around, to the point where it became a habit even though he wasn't required to do so as his training had ended.

Of course Luffy was no genius. When it came to textbook knowledge like navigation he only knew how to read a compass, in the case of medicine the best he could do was put gauze over a wound, and in cooking all he could do was put an animal over a fire. Basic skills for basic survival. However there was nothing basic about The Grand Line, and he knew that his skills on these subjects weren't enough to survive the harshest sea in the world.

To remedy this he would gather a crew of only the best in these subjects.

Despite all that he was still the happy go lucky childish guy that set him apart. Even with some maturity he was still deadset on becoming Pirate King and saving Ace. There was only one way of knowing if his training paid off. "To become Pirate King, and to save Ace" Luffy exclaimed.

 ** _At the Harbor of Fusha Village_**

"C'mon Luffy, you sure you don't wanna take my old fishing boat? that dinghy won't take you very far." Asked a random villager.

"Nahh it's fine I don't wanna take anything from you guys, plus soon enough I'll get a big ship" Luffy responded with his infectious grin.

There stood Luffy who was now 17. He was fairly tall and handsome. He wore a red, long sleeve shirt which was unbottoned at the top. Similar to the one Shank's wore, which revealed his chiseled chest area. He was the slender sexy type, and he was packed. On his back he carried the pipe that belonged to his brother(which was surprisingly sturdy). The pipe had an etching, it read SABO.

Further down he wore a pair of blue light combat pants that were flexible giving him the ability to move freely as he was a freestyle fighter. Ocasionally using Sabo's pipe. At the very bottom he wore black combat boots that belonged to Marines.These were left behind by his grandpa, he occasionally wore sandals. And of course his signature strawhat sat on his head.

"Bye Luffy" said another random villager. "You take care now Luffy, and remember your lessons" said Makino with a serious tone but a smile on her face. "Don't cheer him on! his off to become a criminal" cried the Mayor of Fusha.

"Makino can you do me a favor and tell Dadan and the rest that, even though I hate mountain bandits, I love them."

"I'll let them know" said Makino with a giggle.

"We love you too. Now get out of here you stupid brat" Dadan muttered to herself as she hid behind a building. "We can hear you boss" said Magra. "Shaddup" Dadan retorted.

Luffy then stretched over to Makino and gave her a hug, she was happy, and returned the hug. Outta nowhere he gave a kiss on her forehead. This took her by surprise as Luffy was never this sentimental, she blushed slightly even though she new his intentions were innocent. Makino was always an older sister/mother figure to him so she returned the kiss on his cheek.

She then said "I see you're already applying your knowledge on how to treat a lady" he simply nodded. She continued "Remember how to treat them inside and outside of be-" she was cut off by an embarrassed and blushing Luffy saying "Okay I get!" This triggered memories of social etiquette lessons and sex ed. He was flustered the entire time.

He returned to his sorry excuse for a boat, about to set sail thinking of his future crewmates. "I wonder what they'll be lik-." His thoughts were cut short when he felt a presence beneath the water. He immediately knew what it was, so when he heard a splash next to him he wasn't surprised when he turned to faced it.

"So it's you, the bastard that took Shank's arm" He said in a confrontational voice while looking at the local Sea King that was responsible for Shank's missing arm.

The villagers looked in shock, some even going as far as to move back from the platform they were on. "Makino, Mr. Mayor, you guys should move back it's getting dangerous." said a random villager. Makino and the mayor were the closest to the water but they didn't move an inch. They knew they would be safe since they were in good hands, Luffy's hands to be exact. Even Dadan wore a smirk as she knew that the beast had nothing on Luffy.

"You're lucky I don't have a bigger boat, or a cook because I would've made you into a fillet." Luffy said in a nonchalant and calm voice as he confronted the beast.

"Since I can't make you into food, I'll make you get outta the way!" Luffy said wearing a confident smirk.

Luffy immediately got into fight mode. He pulled his arm back several meters, As it flew over the water creating ripples.

" **Gum Gum**!" Luffy shouted. The Sea King lunged at him, unaware of the insane power difference.

" **Bullet**!" Luffy struck as his fist not only knocked out the monster but sent him flying several meters back. The Sea King had no idea that was Luffy's weakest punch.

Everyone looked in awe, even if they did expect it.

"That'll teach it" Luffy uttered. He waved one last goodbye as he set sail into the horizon until he was no longer visible.

 ** _Hours later..._**

"I hope you're doing well Ace, wherever you may be" Luffy thought with a concerned gaze in his eyes as he looked at the sky. "So hungryyyy!!" He whined, he had eaten his entire food supply about 40 minutes ago. "Where's the nearest island?" he begged.

"Huhhh!" he looked afraid and screamed "Shit! Whirpool!." It wasn't a big one but for someone like him it was a death sentence.

"To think devilfruit users like me, who are some of the strongest around can be killed by something so trivial" Luffy commented. He wasn't wrong, something like seawater can complete incapacitate him and kill him. That was the irony of possessing one of these powers.

He looked around to find a possible solution, he saw a pinkish purple colored ship in the distance. " **Geppo** " he announced. Kicking the air allowing him to fly himself over while looking for an opening, he spotted one. An open window in the back of the ship. He flew in crashing into the wall and causing a ruckus.

Luffy got up, looked around and said "I really need to slow down when doing that" He flew his gaze over the rest of the room and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a pink haired boy.

"wh-who-who are you" the boy said in a nervous voice, cleary shaken from the display. "I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be King of The Pirates, and you are?"

"I'm Coby... WAIT KING OF THE PIRATES!" Coby yelled with complete shock. "No way that's impossible, nobody can conquer the Grandline you wil-!" **BONK!** His outburst was cut short by Luffy's fist. "Why did you hit me!" asked Coby.

"For one you're kind of a coward! no offense, and two if it's impossible then why did Roger conquer the Grandline" Luffy asked angrily.

"Well I guess it's not impossible but it almost is" Coby responded with a look of shame on his face.

"Look Coby I didn't wanna put you down but I hate people brushing off my dream, I am certain you wouldn't want someone to dismiss yours so easily either...by the way what is your dream!" Luffy asked with beaming eyes of interest. He always got this way when dreams were mentioned.

"My dream?" Asked Coby with some confusion. "Yeah what is it?!" Luffy rushed for the answer. "Well I... WANNA BE A MARINE" Coby shouted with a detemined look. "A Marine huh? not my ideal choice but I suppose it comes with it's thrills." Luffy commented. "Why do you wanna be a Marine?" Luffy asked again.

"So that I can capture scumbags and crooks like Alvida, the fat bitch that's keeping me hostage here" Coby answered determined for what he wanted for his future.

"Shishshi that's certainly alot of information to take in" Luffy said. "So you are being held here against you're will huh?" the strawhatted boy asked curiously. "Yeah that fat cunt Alvida is keeping me hostage her-" but before he could finish a nasty gruffy voice asked "Who is the fat cunt Coby?"

A big fat lady carrying a mace walked into the room they were in while asking the question again. Coby turned pale ready to piss his pants. But before he could come up with an excuse to save his ass. Luffy decided to bud in point at her and ask "So the beached whale here is Alvida?"

Coby nearly fainted while a vein became visible on Alvida's forehead "COBY AFTER I FINISH WITH THIS PRICK YOU'RE NEXT!" She said while preparing to charge at Luffy. The rubberman commented again.

"Jeez Coby you gonna let her talk to you that way? tell her what you really think of her." Coby was at a loss for words, he knew Luffy was right about him needing to step up, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the same person

"Don't be stupid Coby instead tell him who's the most beauti-" She didn't finish as the pink haired boy gathered up his courage and interrupted her.

"I am sick of you cutting me off, the most beautiful woman you say? that's certainly not you." Coby proclaimed with the utmost confidence

Luffy raised an eyebrow at the pudgy little man's newfound courage, while Alvida was even more furious. "Why don't you jump back in the ocean you landlocked manatee." Coby bellowed. This time Luffy bursted laughter while Alvida charged at him with muderous eyes. Coby jumped outa the way. She looked back when she heard the laughter had stopped. As Alvida turned she was greeted with the following.

" **Gum Gum Pistol** " she was sent through the wall disappearing out of view. Coby stood there shocked yet relieved at her capturers defeat. After a few seconds of reflection he tried to thank Luffy but was interrupted by the very same man. "OH SHIT I FORGOT". "Waddaya mean Luffy-san" asked Coby

"I meant that I forgot to capture her and collect her bounty." said a disappointed Luffy. "Collect her bounty? I thought you were a pirate" questioned the Cherry blossom haired teen.

"Well I'm totally broke and I could use the 5 mil she's worth" The strawhatted boy answered. "Coby does she have any treasure? I could really use it" asked Luffy.

"She does, I could take you there if you want" Coby suggested. "Yeah let's get that treasure and head to the nearest town, I'm starving for some meat" Luffy said.

They left the room and headed towards the upper deck. After what Luffy couldn't even consider a fight with Alvida's men, they collected 8 mil from her treasure room and set off on a separate boat to the nearest island which had a village called Shell Town.

 **A/N: If you made it this far thanks for reading.** **PS: Boby335: I got some of the advice you gave and attempted to apply it this time around. I tried to make the paragraphs less condense and separated dialogue from other dialogue. It was hard to because I tried to keep all related speech from the same scene within a paragraph.** **PPS: I'll definitely try to speed up the pacing next time.**


	3. The First Mate

**Chapter 3: The First Mate**

 ** _A/N: I made some changes to the format but the rest is the same_**

 _Italics_ = Thought

 **BOLD** = move announcement or sfx like **YAWN**! or **SIGH**!

 ** _Bold and italics_** =change in scenery or flashbacks

"So imprisoned by pirates for 2 years after being caught on a fishing trip, that about sums it up right?" Asked the rubberman. "Prescisely" Responded the recently freed pink head.

"So you wanna be a Marine, right? and you say Shell Town has a Marine base, is that right?"

"Yup that is all true Luffy-san" answered a somewhat annoyed Coby.

"So our course is set, I know Shell Town is under the rule of Axe-Hand Morgan, a Marine captain. However I haven't heard anything from that town in a while, So is there anything else I should know?"

"Actually about a week ago, I overheard a conversation between two of Alvida's lackies saying that the infamous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro had been captured and detained in Shell Town."

"Awesome, that guy is infamous so he must be strong. I want him on my crew!" expressed Luffy with true determination.

"YOU CAN'T RECRUIT HIM HE'S A DEMON WHO WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT CUTTING YOU DOWN!!"

"Shishishi relax Coby, I can handle myself, besides I doubt he's an actual demon!" Luffy laughed it off.

 ** _About a couple hours later..._**

" **Zzzzz, zzzz** "... "Luffy-san wake up, I see land, that's Shell Town." Said Coby as he shook Luffy to get his attention. Luffy's snot bubble poped and began to look around. He saw the scenery as the boat he was on approached the island.

" **YAWN**! bout time I felt like would starve to death, say Coby you wanna grab a bite I need to relax." The pinkhead only nodded.

The pair got off the boat tied it to a post and began to walk around. Haki wasn't necessary for Luffy to pick up on the gloomy aura of the town. Nobody made eye contact with them, and when they approached the the Marine base most of the villagers steered clear of it.

"Very odd town indeed" the rubber man thought "I wonder why they keep away from here? what's beyond this wall?" he said out loud. "Only one way to find out."

Coby was about to object but he realized he had no energy to do so. They both jumped on the wall to peek. After a couple seconds of analysis, Coby's eyes widened as he realized who the figure was tied to the post.

"Luffy-san that's him it must be. The green hair and the bandana, there's no doubt about it, he's Roronoa Zoro!"

"Perfect" was all that Luffy said. But before he could hop over (to much of Coby's dismay) a ladder appeared beside them and a little girl along with it.

" **Shhh** " the child signaled as she released a letting rope letting it fall, herself along with it. Luffy watched interested.

"Luffy-san shouldn't we do something?" The pinkhead asked nervously. "Nahh let it play out, I wanna test him." he watched with intent.

The little girl ran up to Zoro, who was bemused and asked "What is it pipsqueak? scram!" The little girl who was not fazed by this comment began talking. "I know you haven't eaten in days, so I brought you these riceballs, I made them myself and they're my first."

"I'm not hungry kid so just leave before you get yourself hurt...SCRAM!" was all Zoro said as the girl was now pouting and nearly about to cry. Before either of them could say anything multiple Marines showed up by the gates, who themselves were behind another guy in purple suit and bowl haircut.

"Now now Zoro, is that anyway to treat a little girl who's offering you food" was what the figure said as he approached the two.

" _That is one weird looking guy_ " Luffy thought. "It's the marines" Coby said with joy "She'll be safe now."

"Now little girl those look tasty, I think I'll take em!" The purple dressed weirdo said as he snatched the riceballs from the little girls hands. She screamed at him "those aren't for you bowl-head." Both Luffy and Zoro snickered at the comment while bowl-head himself ignored it...or so we think.

He than took a bite outta the riceballs. After a second of processing all he communicated was " **BWAHH!** ". He spit out the food in disgust "You're supposed to put salt not sugar!".

Zoro bursted out into laughter while Luffy tried not to do the same. Zoro blurted "Piss of already you bastard son, I will surpass your challenge". The purple dressed bowl-head looked furious as he exclaimed "Have you forgotten who I am, I'm Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo!" "Exactly the bastard son" Zoro added with a smile, Helmeppo gritted his teeth.

"And as for your challenge I"ll just execute you right now, along this stupid little girl for offending me!" Both Zoro and Luffy's smiles immediately disappeared as Helmeppo took a rifle from the Marines who themselves were not happy with this.

Helmeppo took the weapon and pointed it at the child "STOP" Zoro said "Kill me instead, leave her alone." Luffy smiled and muttered under his breath "You pass Zoro." Helmeppo pointed the gun towards the mosshead Fine by me!" . " _So this is how it ends... huh Kuina?_ " Zoro thought. Right as he was about to pull the trigger an oppressive and powerful force was felt, Zoro was unaffected and so was the little girl.

They witnessed every Marine including Helmeppo immediately faint as the force then disappeared. Zoro looked in shock, "All of them unconsious, how?" He heard footsteps and turned to see the strawhatted boy walk towards them. "Mister, did you do that" asked the little girl in awe, Zoro just stared at him. Luffy gave the little girl a warm smile and said "yup."

Zoro was shocked at how he managed to take them out without touching them. Luffy turned to Zoro and said " Hey, I'm Luffy, wanna join my crew?" "So you're a pirate" The swordman commented as his focus shifted from how he knocked them out to his piracy, Luffy nodded in response. "Thanks for the save, but I'm not joining your crew, I have my own ambitions."

Luffy's ears were immediately perked as he heard the word ambition which to him is the same as dream. "And what might that be" The very interested rubberman asked. Zoro smirked and declared "To be the greatest swordman in the world!"

The rubberman was impressed at the determination in his eyes "Seems we both have crazy goals, I wanna be King of the Pirates!" Zoro raised an eyebrow, and said "You're crazier than me"

"Yup. Wadduya say, the King of the Pirates should have nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world" Luffy said confidently. "I already said I'm not joining your crew!"

Luffy's face turned serious "I like you Zoro, you seem like a good person" Zoro looked up as he noticed Luffy's tone change. He began untying him and continued "So I'll break you out, but think about it this way, once word gets out that you escaped the Marines you will be seen as an enemy and you won't be able to even bounty hunt."

"You won't be able to go back to what you have been doing these past couple years, and you'll be targeted as a criminal regardless." Luffy finished. Zoro acknowledged the truth in the rubberman's words and began reflecting. "They took your sword right?" "Swords, I use the three sword style" Zoro corrected him.

At this point Luffy had freed the swordsman, Coby had joined them while Luffy turned to the little girl who was silent the entire time. "So what's your name" Luffy asked her "I'm Rika nice to meet you Mr. Luffy." The strawhat wearer gave her a smile. He told Coby to escort her home. The pink head comlpied and took off.

Zoro began to stretch his sore muscles as he had been there for weeks, he turned to Luffy "What are you gonna do next." "Imma get your swords" he answered cheerfully. A moment of silence filled the air until... "Why are you helping me so much?" Zoro had always questioned whether people an ulterior motive for helping someone else, so he never took kindness without questioning it.

"I like you and I want you to join my crew, so I'll help you" Zoro raised a brow and thought " _Atleast he's honest_." "Besides you can't be the greatest swordsman without a sword." The mosshead smirked as he wasn't about to dispute that logic.

Luffy noticed that Helmeppo and the rest were out cold so he didn't bother worrying about them. The strawhat wearer was about to head out to the Marine base before, "Wait" Zoro exclaimed. Luffy turned, "I'll join you" the strawhatter turned his head in confusion as to what he meant. "I mean I'll join your pirate crew, I don't have anywhere else to go and I'm screwed as civilian or a bounty hunter, so I'll join."

Luffy gave an ear to ear smile and was about to celebrate before a "But!" Zoro spoke as serious as ever "If you halt or slowdown my dream in any way shape or form I won't hesitate to cut you down!"

Luffy's expression did not change "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said. Zoro smirked happily, they both ran to the Marine base to recover his katanas.

They knocked down the doors and entered the base. There were many rooms so they began knocking the doors down. "Hey who the hell are you!" A random Marine asked as Zoro entered the room and began scanning it. "They're not here" he muttered. "Oh wait you're Zoro how the hell did you break out!?" the Marine asked again.

"Lets move on, we need to find your swords fast, before the bowl-head weido gets back up" Luffy declared. Zoro nodded as they left and moved on.

"Don't ignore me!!" screamed the now very frustrated Marine. "That's it you're both done for" the Marine charged at the pair. Sword in hand ready to kill but in the blink of an eye. **BAM**! he was sent through the stone wall with no effort from Luffy.

They eventually found a room with a sign that read Helmeppo's Room. They turned to one another and nodded in agreement. **CRASH**! They broke down the door. Immediately Zoro looked around and found his very valuable katana. He picked it up to stare at it " _It has been almost a month"_ he thought as he unsheathed it to reveal a beautiful white blade, it reflected the light in a way which was almost divine.

"That's a very nice katana" The rubberman commented. "It is, and very important too." Zoro picked up the other two less important katanas and they both ran out the building.

They ran back our to the court yard and passed by the still knocked out Helmeppo. Luffy thought to himself " _What a weak will._ " Other thoughts were cut short as they bumped in to a tall figure looking down on them with utter rage. He had a tan look with fairly blonde hair, but what stood out most was the metal jaw armor he had.

"Who the hell are you!" asked the figure with malicious intent. "Luffy this is-"..."DAD!" they turned to see person that cut Zoro off. It was a dazed and confused Helmeppo. He began telling his father of Luffy's treachery. Luffy ignored this as his focus changed. He thought to himself " _He's a spoiled weakling for sure, but he was the first to stand up from my Haki wave, and I thought his will was weak_."

Luffy noticed that another Marine had woken up after Helmeppo. His train of thought was shifted again to the tall blond guy. "Don't call me Dad! call me Captain Morgan, and you two die today!"

A battlion then aproached behind Morgan. "Men it seems we have some worms who think they can defy my authority, EXECUTE THEM IMMEDIATELY!!" Guns were pointed and triggers were ready to be pulled while Zoro held his hands on his swords ready to unsheathed them.

But then Luffy walked right in front of Zoro. "Luffy what are you doing?!" asked the shocked firstmate. Luffy looked over his shoulder giving Zoro smile and said "Trust me." The swordsman was hesitant but nodded at his captain's first order.

"FIRE" ordered Morgan. The gunshots were heard from a mile away. The place was silent. Zoro force closed his eyes as he didn't want to see what happened to his new captain. "TAKE EM BACK", and the bullets ricochet off of Luffy hitting many Marines on they're way back. "WHAT!!" questioned both Zoro and Morgan in unison.

Luffy looked at Zoro and answered him "I ate the Gum Gum fruit, I'm a rubberman." Everyone there looked in shock, except Morgan who just smirked and said "Devil fruit or not you'll die today." Zoro turned to face Luffy and said "You protected me moments ago, now let me do my duty, captain." The rubberman nodded as he watched Zoro charge at Morgan.

Coby appeared and explained how he heard the gunshots and ran back here in worry. Luffy chuckled and began to fill him in on the situation. They both stared at Zoro fight Morgan in awe as they wondered how tough Zoro must be to be able to fight without having food or drinking any water.

The rubberman heard footsteps running towards him, he activated his Haki and analyzed in his head " _Stupid son running towards me with a sword ready to slash from my left."_ Luffy then tilted his head slightly avoiding the attack with minimal effort. Luffy grabbed the sword from the blade and crushed it with his fingers.

Helmeppo stood there embarrassed at the realization of his weakness. **BAM!** was the sound of a fist meet Helmeppo's face. However the fist belonged to Coby. "Good job, I think he's out cold" Luffy congratulated him. Coby was happy at his praise as he admired Luffy's strength.

 **AGHHH!** They turned to see Morgan on the ground with a pool of blood under him. Zoro stood victorious, but he looked tired, thirsty and famished, he was about hit the ground of tiredness before his captain caught him. "I feel like I could sleep forever" the tired swordsman said. "Let's get you and Coby fed first, then you can sleep all you want" Luffy muttered and helped him walk.

"Wait!" Luffy and Zoro turned, it was the Marine that Luffy acknowledged by waking up from the Haki blast before anyone else, along with Helmeppo. "I am Commander Ripper second in command of the Marine base 153th branch here in Shell Town, I saw everything, from your worry and kindness for that little girl to your battle with Morgan dispite your exhaustion and malnutrition in addition to your phenomenal swordplay, you didn't hear this from me but you're a great person Roronoa Zoro. And on behalf on everyone here thank you. "

At this point the rest of the Marines that were hit with the Haki blast had woken up. Some villagers had also made their way to the base as they had heard the gunshots. Many people began cheering as their dictator overlord had been defeated. And was already in cuffs being taken to the Marine jail in the base. Zoro rolled his eyes as he didn't like being portrayed as a hero while Luffy laughed at his reaction.

 ** _At Ririka's Bar (Rika's mom)._**

 **"AGGHHH!** That hit the spot" Said the satisfied swordsman. "Ay noe deez a grayt" tried to say a stuffed mouth Luffy. "Can't you wait to swallow before you talk."

"Oookay **GULP!** It seems you're the hero of this town, and that's good cuz we get free food" Continued the rubberman.

"So how when do I meet the others" Asked Zoro, "Others? it's just us you're my first mate." A sweat dropped from Zoro. "Well what about the ship then?" asked Zoro bracing himself for a disappointing answer.

"For now our 'ship' is that boat over there" Answered the strawhat wearer. Zoro just looked out the window cringing.

"I only got 8 mil we need at least 20 for a decent ship here, 50 for one that can handle the Grandline." Zoro nodded at Luffy's reasoning.

Commander Ripper aproached them and explained to them that even though he liked them he asked them to leave because they were pirates. They complied after Luffy convinced Ripper to enlist Coby.

They were walking out of the bar before Luffy got an idea to help Coby one last time. He turned to Ripper saying "Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" Ripper nodded and handed it to him.

"What are you writing Luffy?" asked an intrigued Zoro. "You'll see." After seconds of silence Luffy finished writing and handed it to Ripper with some instructions "I'm sure he will be in the East Blue by next week so when you are notified, and I know you are notified when guys like him come, give this to Vice-Admiral Garp"

Everyone look at him in shock as they wondered how a no name pirate like him would know Garp the Fist, hero of the Marines. "You know Vice-Admiral Garp!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Huh, oh I guess I didn't tell you my full name did I" The strawhat man said. "You're name is Luffy right!? asked a curious yet shocked Coby

"Yeah it is, but my full name is Monkey D Luffy, think about that for a second." Most people were lost but Coby, Zoro and Ripper new immediately.

"You're related to Garp the Hero" Screamed Coby and ripper who were left agape. Zoro raised a brow as he wondered how Luffy could be related to a Marine hero.

"Shishishishi! Yeah he's my grandpa" Most fell back at his casual response. Zoro's jaw hit the floor along with Coby's and Ripper's.

"Regardless, you are my replacement Coby" Luffy muttered "What do you mean Luffy-san" Asked the pink head as he composed himself from the previous topic. "I was supposed to be a Marine so gramps trained me like one, however since imma pirate now my grandpa will be pissed."

"So as compensation I'll be recommending you to him so that you train under him just like I did." Luffy finished. Coby began crying happy tears from Luffy's kindness.

Eventually Luffy gave a few thousand beri to Ririka as a tip, they left the bar and gave Rika a goodbye hug and they set sail. Ripper had saluted them along with Coby and just waited for them to disappear into the horizon.

"Men we're not eating for three days because we saluted pirates" Ripper said, they all nodded. "Now lets tear down that ugly statue."

 ** _A/N: This chapter was longer than I anticipated, so sorry for those who want to get to the good stuff. I'll definitely try to make Orange Town and Syrup Village as short as possible since many don't like those mini arcs. If you're wondering anything about Romance Dawn or The ASL flashback I skipped them because they're pretty much the same as in canon. As always thanx for reading!!!_**


	4. The Best Navigator

**Chapter 4: The** **Best Navigator**

 _ **One day after leaving Shell Town...**_

"So that's how you got your Devil Fruit." Zoro commented after he took a big chug of his sake bottle.

"Yeah basically" Luffy says as he picked his nose. He had just told his first mate about accidentally eating the Gum Gum fruit and promising Shanks to become King of the Pirates.

Likewise Zoro went on to tell Luffy about his sword the Wado Ichimonji, It's previous owner Kuina and her death, and his promise to her about becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

"You know I actually believe you when you say you've met someone as notorious as Shanks" said Zoro. "Why is that" asked Luffy who was gazing towards the sea. "You don't seem like the type to lie." The rubberman chuckled at this "That's true, I'll admit it I can't lie to save my life" he said with real sincerity. They laughed at his own and stupidity and went on to sleep

 _ **A couple hours later at dawn...**_

 **YAWN**! "Why are we still at sea?" the strawhatter said out loud. "Maybe if we got ourselves a navigator we would know our course!" Zoro scolded the captain.

"How long have you been up for Zoro?" "I'm not sure maybe about an hour or so" he responded.

"You're right we will need the best navigator in the East Blue and nothing less. Especially since we're headed to the Grandline." Zoro gave a slight nod and continued to metaphorically swim in sake.

"We will get the best man or woman we can possibly have, best cook, best shipwright, best doctor and most importantly... best musician." After hearing this Zoro felt like objecting but his common sense prevented it.

"Well at least recruit a navigator in whatever island we end up on" Zoro suggested. Luffy acknowledged it and looked into the horizon. After some minutes of fog his eyes widened in joy.

"I SEE LAN- " The rubberman's shouts were cut short as he immediately moved outta the way, dodging, what he felt through his Haki, was some sort of projectile.

He looked at the spot he was on moments ago..."Bird shit!" he screamed furiously.

Zoro was gonna question how Luffy managed to dodge in the first place. But instead bursted into laughter. The culprit was some pink poka dotted bird way up high.

 _ **After landing...**_

Both pirates landed and entered the town, They began to look around. The town was quiet, almost too quiet. But unlike Shell Town there was no aura of gloomines, After scanning it with Haki Luffy came to an unsurprising conclusion based on those he did sense.

"This place is gloomy, there's hardly anyone" Zoro commented. "That's the thing, the number of regular people that are here can be counted with your hands." Luffy observed. "In fact this town is basically a pirate town." Zoro was taken aback at how Luffy could know all this.

"Luffy how can you possibly be sure of that? We've only been here 10 minutes max, probably less." Luffy told him he would explain later. But Zoro continued to think about how he could tell the presences in the town. Luffy then said "I feel some hostile auras up ahead, around the next corner to be precise." This only fueled the swordsman's curiosity but he immediately focused on the path ahead

The duo turned the corner and Zoro immediately took note of Luffy's previous words. It was a red-headed girl who appeared to be cornered by what seemed to be pirates. "What the hell?" said Zoro.

The red-head noticed the duo and immediately dragged them in to her dilemma. She looked at the first man she saw. He wore a strawhat. "Hey watsup boss I got the loot you asked for from Buggy!" The thug's attention immediately shifted to Luffy and Zoro. The red-head continued "Anyways see you around, you can take it from here!" She ran off as she took the opportunity given by the diversion.

"Wait he's her boss?" The thug questioned looking at his partners. "He ordered the theft on the great Captain Buggy, he was gonna take that map, he must die!" exclaimed another thug.

" _Buggy? could it be that Buggy?_ " Luffy thought. His attention shifted to the pirates charging at him. "Zoro" was all Luffy said for the first mate to get the hint.

The swordsman made short work of these losers as he didn't even break a sweat. Luffy just shrugged, "I thought I could at least get a warm up." Zoro pouted. The red-headed thief stopped dead in her tracks as she looked back. " _He beat them without even looking exhausted_ " She thought.

The duo walked in the opposite direction of her yet she was able to catch up to them. "Hey" she yelled at them. They turned "You guys were pretty strong back there." She looked at them both.

Zoro noticed the girl staring longer at Luffy than she did him and said "I think she's checking you out captain." Luffy just laughed while she blushed heavily at the comment. Her thoughts however were shifted when she heard the word "Captain".

"So you guys are pirates" The red-headed thief asked coldly and with a confrontational voice. 'Yeah we are, you don't sound too thrilled to hear it" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I be thrilled? pirates are all scum and evil who ravage cities and destroy lives." She spat with obvious hate in her tone. "Don't you think that's a little rich coming from a thief who had just framed us immediately after seeing us?" The rubberman asked coldly. Zoro was grinning at the fact that Luffy called her out.

"Oh shaddup you don't know anything, I knew you were strong so I didn't feel guilty, now I care less since you're pirates."

"Wait you knew we were strong? how?" They both asked desperately. "Hmph three swords, green hair, and the recent incident at Shell Town, which is not far from here. It only makes sense for you to appear here. You're obviously Roronoa Zoro" she answered giving Zoro a stern look.

"He was also said to be with a strawhat wearing guy, so I guess that's you" She said looking at Luffy. "Oh" They both said as they clapped their hands. She on the other hand resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Well now that you're done with your morality speech can you point us in Buggy The Clown's direction also a restaurant's, I need to ask him a few things and I'm starving."

She was startled by his request but complied. "Well thanks uhh... oh wait, where are my manners I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Nami...Well there's a reason why I even decided to approach you" Nami spoke sternly. Zoro didn't trust her one bit but. "Lemme guess you want us to help you" He responded for her.

Nami was stunned at their ability to pick up on things, she thought they were just mindless brutes.

They agreed to work together, and headed of to find Buggy. Nami had told them that she needed Buggy's treasure and agreed to give them a cut of 30% for their help. Zoro of course wasn't about to be cheated but Luffy held him back with a shit eating grin. He didn't mind since he knew The Star Clown was a weakling.

 _ **After reaching Buggy**_

The trio walked up to the platform where Luffy said Buggy was. Zoro's mind was on another subject entirely " _how the hell does he do that, sensing then knowing where people are?!_ "

What do you bastards want? a flashy death perhaps?" The clown interrogated. Luffy scoffed, Zoro rolled his eyes while Nami did the same.

"Hey big nose she's here for your treasure so let's make this easy and just hand it over." said the extremely confident rubberman with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!!!" asked the infuriated clown. "I said hand over the treasure you big nosed dipshit!" Luffy yelling his response in annoyance this time. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD STRAWHAT BASTARD!"

"Point the cannon towards him and release the Buggy Ball" The flashy clown screeched "Mohji and Richie kill the girl and Cabaji take out the swordsman!"

Luffy's response was "Zoro." The first mate immediately got to work. Nami ran the other direction after Luffy told her to get to safety.

"Did he just say Zoro?!" asked a scared Cabaji "Who cares just kill him" answered his captain. Cabaji reluctantly accepted and charged at Zoro.

Zoro was easily parring Cabaji strikes and warned him "I'm a little tired but unlike when I fought that Axe-hand bastard I'm at full strength." Cabaji didn't acknowledge this as his full attention was directed towards attacking "Let's finish this I'm bored" Zoro said with an uninterested look on him.

A vein popped on Cabaji's forehead. "You're dead Roronoa!!" he yelled charging at Zoro. " **Oni Giri** " Zoro muttered under his breath. In an instant a slash appeared on Cabaji's chest, blood splattering all over. "Caba-chan!" screamed a pissed off Buggy.

 **BOOSH**! The cannon roared. Buggy Ball was flying directly at Luffy. The rubberman smirked, in an instant Luffy caught the Buggy Ball without stopping it, The strawhatter did a 360 turn redirecting the cannonball and throwing it, not only with more power than the cannon itself, but sending it farther than it normally would.

Buggy was not furious but rather scared at the fact this kid redirected his famous Buggy Ball. Likewise Zoro was astounded at his captains strength, speed and reflexes. Other Buggy pirates were scared shitless at the strawhat wearers strength, some actually shat themselves.

Luffy switched gears as he began to concentrate " _Nami being chased by a Lion Tamer and the Lion itself_ " He recapped in his mind what he had sensed using Haki. " **Soru** " The rubberman mumbled as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Back over with Nami she had been chased by a Mohji and his lion Richie. "Hey Richie rip this slut apart." The tamer commanded. Richie jumped in front of Nami and was on his hind legs ready for a pounce. Nami herself stood frozen out of fear. " _Is this really the end, I'm sorry Bellemere-san I couldn't save the village_." She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate as she heard.

 **Gum Gum Stamp!"** She heard a crash. Nami slowly opened her eyes, and there he was, the strawhat wearing pirate she had met about 30 minutes ago. "Luffy" she mumbled quietly with clear confusion.

"Hey don't be scared the lion guy and his pet won't be up for a while" he stated calmly. There was just something about his voice that soothed her. "Uhhm thanks Luffy" Nami said now with a calm voice.

He gave her a soft smile, she responded with a blush "You know, you gave up pretty easily back there" Luffy informed her. Nami's blush instantly disappeared and a frown replaced it. "Shaddup I'm not a monster like you or Zoro." He just chuckled at her response.

"Ya know Buggy, unlike my captain I ain't generous or talkative so sit down and wait for Luffy, or fight me, other than that shaddup." The swordsman warned him with a demonic look. Buggy just scoffed at him calling him a "flashy bastard." Buggy didn't wanna fight Zoro, even though he couldn't hurt him because of his Devil Fruit, but when he mentioned the strawhatter wanted to talk he decided to wait.

Eventually Luffy reunited with an annoyed Zoro and Buggy who were just sitting there avoiding contact with the other.

After Buggy spotted Luffy he got up and walked towards him, "Hey strawhat I heard you wanted to talk!" "That's right I just want- oh by the way your swordsman is alive he's just out cold" Luffy said pointing towards Cabaji.

"I know your own swordsmen told me" Buggy said nonchalantly no longer worried for his first mate. "Also your lion guy and his pet are still alive, I just knocked them out"

Buggy sighed of relief knowing this. He turned to his remaining men and signaled them to leave as Buggy wanted to talk alone

"Now that everything is out of the way what did you wanna talk about" The star clown asked seriously.

"Well I wanted to know you a little as you are my friend's friend." Luffy said referring to Shanks. "Friend's friend" Buggy and Zoro asked equally confused. "I know that you are Shanks friend" Buggy immediately stood up straight as he heard the mention of Shanks.

"You know him too strawhat?! Wait that's his strawhat in the first place isn't it" The clown asked, Luffy nodded at both questions and began to tell him everything.

"That certainly sounds like the flashy bastard" Buggy said as he himself reminisced. Then Buggy went on a rant about why he hates Shanks.

Eventually their conversation ended. Luffy asked Buggy to point him in the direction of a store and he complied. They parted ways on good terms.

"That big nose idiot sounds ungrateful to me" Zoro commented as they were finally at a safe distance from them. "He does doesn't he, saving you from drowning is serious stuff especially if you're a Devil-fruit user" Luffy responded. "Anyway Nami said she would meet us at the only store open so lets go there immediately"

"That's assuming she hasn't ditched us already!" A doubtful Zoro spat. "I mean she framed us once, without even knowing who we we're, she clearly hates pirates so who's to say she won't steal our shit especially our 7 mil!" Zoro finished.

"She won't, trust me." Luffy said firmly. Zoro rolled his eyes at his captain's naivety.

When they reached the shop Zoro instantly swallowed his words as Nami stood there waiting for them. Luffy elbowed his first mate and said "Told you she wouldn't ditch us." Zoro grinned " _glad_ _I'm wrong_."

Nami handed them 3 mil which was their arranged share as she stole 10 mil from Buggy. They headed to the store and restocked on food and mostly sake, due to Zoro's pestering.

On they're way out the trio encountered Chouchou and the mayor of the town, who introduced himself as mayor Boodle. A name which made Luffy snicker before Zoro straightened him out. Chouchou was a dog who was protecting his "treasure" which was his deceased owner's store.

Luffy empathized with Chouchou as they had an emotional moment. Nami looked at him in disbelief as she couldn't understand how a pirate didn't fit her usual negative description of them.

Eventually the time had come for them to set sail. However just as they thought they had a peaceful departure. They heard a cannon go off. Luffy dodged the cannonball in time and got off unscathed. He looked up in shock.

"STRAWHAT YOU BASTARD I NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED YOU!" Buggy yelled charging towards him. Luffy began to explain that Nami had her own agenda while he simply wanted to talk. This only earned him a smack from Nami. Despite his valid reasons Buggy wasn't hearing it.

Luffy signaled the other two to set sail and escape, they did. They sailed getting away from the shore with Buggy not far behind spouting all sorts of insults. They mananged to escape from Buggy's battleship unscathed.

 _ **Hours Later...**_

The trio were on a separate boats Luffy and Zoro on the one they had before, and Nami was on her own. She was asleep and the boys were talking about various things until he Zoro remembered two things he would ask Luffy.

"Dammit Luffy we're back where we started!" Shouted an upset Zoro

"Waddaya mean" Luffy asked unsure of what Zoro spoke of.

"I mean you said you would recruit a navigator, but instead we're stuck with her.

"Oh shit you're right I guess with everything that had happened I forgot."

Nami had woken up earlier but she pretended to be asleep to hear their conversation, when she heard them talk about a navigator she got up and waited to jump in.

"We'll regardless I was gonna ask about how you were able to sense thin-" "What about a navigator?" Zoro was cut off Nami.

"Oh you're awake" Zoro said surprisingly

"Well to answer your question, captain here said he would recruit a navigator but he forgot" Zoro whined pointing at Luffy

"Now we don't know where we're going."

"You know Luffy might've forgotten to recruit a navigator but you're not lost, at least I'm not" She said

"Waddaya mean" Asked Luffy.

"What I mean is that even though you didn't recruit me, not like I'd join you, I am a navigator." Nami said as she pulled out a compass and map of the East Blue.

"WHAT!!" Luffy screamed joyfully while Zoro screamed stunned.

"Yup that's right and the best one in the East Blue too"

Zoro was at a loss for words while Luffy immediately asked her to join. She declined but she said she would still ally themselves until she reached her goal. Luffy asked what her goal was but she denied an answer. Zoro and Luffy asked Nami their course and she answered the Gecko Islands. This sparked up an idea in Luffy.

"Hey Nami lets go to a certain village called Syrup Village" Luffy suggested

"Why" the other two asked.

He bunched up his lips to the right and shifted his eyes to the left and said "No reason." Zoro cringed, he knew Luffy was a horrible liar but this was on another level. Nami face palmed as she realized how much of a horrible liar he was.

" _I guess I'll finally meet your son Yassop"_

 _ **A/N: Well that was an unexpectedly long chapter. I will say that i kinda rushed it but im satisfied with the way it came out. Anywho, i know lots of you guys can care**_ _ **less about Syrupp Village, i personally like Syrupp Village much more than this arc Orange Town, Which is why i my version is kinda rushed. My version of Syrupp village might be extremely different than the original but I'll have way more fun writing it than this one. Not saying that I didn't enjoy writing this but still...I've read lots of your guy's comments and i've replied to them in the comment section, please leave more feedback as it really helps.**_

 _ **PS: If you made it to this part thanx for reading.**_


	5. The Son of Yassop

**Chapter 5: The** **Son of Yassop**

It was about a day since they escaped Buggy and his battleship. Nami was fast asleep and the two men sat there each thinking about differnt things. Night time continued but the sun would begin to rise anytime soon. Luffy sat on the edge of the boat squeezing his arm tightly as he noticed a slight pain.

Zoro who was sitting opposite of him noticed this and brought it up. "Hey, Luffy what's wrong?"

The strawhat wearing man took a moment to respond "Still hurts, my arm I mean." Zoro was compelled to know what it was that Luffy did to hurt himself. However knowing his monstrous strength he probably didn't wanna know. So instead he asked.

"How long ago?" "Uhmm, about two months ago." Luffy answered.

Zoro was slightly disturbed at the fact that something could hurt Luffy and leave him with aches two months afterwards.

 _ **At dawn...**_

This time around both Nami and Zoro were asleep, Luffy was still awake thinking about those time Yassop annoyed him about his son Usopp.

Any thought Luffy had was stopped as he spotted an island. Nami had set their course to the Gecko Islands before she fell asleep and warned them not to mess it up.

Immediately Luffy announced "Island!" Nami got up annoyed asking him to stop screaming while Zoro rubbed his head from the hangover.

"Seems were here" spoke the navigator with a happy smile "Anyway why do you wanna come to this island Luffy?" She asked

"Just wanna meet someone I've heard so much about, maybe even recruit him."

This perked Zoro's ear as he wanted to know what good exactly this person would bring. "What can he do" the greenhead asked.

"I honestly don't know, I don't even know what he looks like, what I do know is his name is Usopp and that he's the son of a good friend." The captain explained.

"Regardless of this Usopp character's skillfulness or lack thereof, we can't fit him on this boat so were at a crossroads here." The first mate finished. Nami nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll try to buy a ship, I'm sure we can find something here, even if we do have 10 mil, I'm sure Nami can haggle down the price, right?"

Nami didn't know whether to be mad or flattered by the comment. But she affirmed that she indeed could barter for a good deal.

 _ **After landing...**_

"Well were here now, so let's for Usopp and eat something, then we can ask for a ship" The captain commanded. Zoro nodded while Nami told him in a sarcastic voice

"Ya know Luffy, I'm technically not part of your crew so you can't really boss me around"

"Well then how can I convince you to stick around longer, I like you, you're not as bad as you seem." Luffy told her sincerely.

Nami looked at him with an annoyed face and said "You can't convince me to join you, remember I hate pirates"

Luffy grinned and said "Well if that's the case am I the exception?" he asked

At this point Nami just wanted eat so she simply rolled her eyes to brush off the question and said "Whatever let's find your mystery man and eat"

Luffy agreed 110% with a thumbs up and began to call out Usopp's name. She couldn't help but smile at his simplicity and shook her head. Zoro on the other hand was rubbing his head as he couldn't understand why hangover headaches last longer than 30 minutes.

"Ya know you really are the exception, Luffy"

 _ **Behind some bushes...**_

"Oh crap he knows you're here captain" A boy with an onion head said.

"Seems my name has spread far and wide" Boasted their long nosed boss.

"Alright these guy's are pirates so I'll handle them myself head back to the village you guys

 _ **Back with Luffy...**_

The long nosed local liar appeared behind a bush and said "I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP AND I HAV-"

" **PHEW**! And here I was thinking we would have to look under every rock to find you!" claimed the strawhat wearer.

"Wait so you know of me,?Are you here for my head? Please don't kill me I'm still a v-"

"Don't worry Usopp I ain't killing I just wanna get to know you, 10 years ago Yassop would talk about you day night, to the point were it got annoying."

"You know my father?!" Asked Usopp.

"Yup he's an excellent marksman, and as I'm sure you already know, he's part of the Red Haired Pirates, under Red Haired Shanks, my idol." The rubberman finished.

"Luffy's idol is Red Haired Shanks?" Both Nami and Zoro thought in unison.

"So you really know him, alright you guys are pirates right?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yes we are bu-" "I'm not!!" screached an angry Nami. Zoro shook his head and told her to let him talk first before blurting shit out. This only got him a death glare from the navigator.

Luffy continued "Like I said there's no need to worry as none of are here to pillage your village or an-" "Shishishishi! that sounded wrong and it rhymed!" Proclaimed an immature Luffy. Everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

After some more explanation about getting a new ship and restocking for food Usopp offered them a tour and said he would take them to a a girl named Kaya who probably has a ship.

Togther they walked uphill on thier way to reach the village. Usopp talked about his lifestyle and how he's the captain of the Usopp Pirates that consist of 3 other memebers. Zoro asked Usopp what he was good at and replied "sniper, inventor, and a somewhat okay handyman." Zoro was content to know they wouldn't recruit someone who just took up space.

However as their conversation continued Luffy stopped dead in his tracks. The other 3 looked back. He had a focused look.

"What's wrong Luffy?" They asked

"There's two people walking up ahead and one more to the right." He replied.

"How do you know?" Asked Usopp and Nami. Zoro however took this seriously as he had seen the effectiveness of Luffy's ability which he knew nothing about.

Luffy never took into account that people wouldn't know what Haki was (especially in the East Blue) so he said

"I'll explain another time" He answered. The captain ideally wants to introduce his crew to Haki once they have atleast 5 members.

Luffy definitely needs his crew to be prepared for the Grandline especially further down, so introducing them to Haki at the earliest time possible would be ideal. Of course he would show them some Rokushiki.

Nami was about to start berating him about why he just doesn't tell them, but Zoro interjected and said

"Let's just accept it and hide." A reluctant Nami heard his tone and complied, while Usopp agreed instantly.

So they jumped into nearby foliage and waited. Not even one minute later, two figures appeared. The first was a well dressed man giving the appearance of a butler. He had black slicked back hair and wore an old pair of glasses.

The second was a pale yet pretty blonde girl who looked like she never went outside. They stopped a cliff while he told her something. Usopp immediately recognized the girl, he tried to jump out and talk to her but Zoro held him down.

Nami asked if he them and he nodded. He explained everything there was to know about him. Usopp told them her name is Kaya and that she was a sick bedridden girl. Talking about her made him blush slightly. He then explained her parents death's and the sudden appearance of the other guy who was her butler named Klahadore.

Kaya and Klahadore continued to stand at the cliff as he talked to her. Luffy activated his Haki and listened in.

"Klahadore-san when is this man you speak of coming?"

"He will arrive soon, he definitely has the cure for your sickness, I got in touch with him awhile back and he'll definitely cure you Kaya-sama." The glasses wearing man answered.

"Seems like he's brought a cure for her, her disease it seems" Luffy recited his words for his companions.

"If that's the case, then great! I just don't understand why he would bring all the way out here?" The long nosed sniper asked.

Luffy couldn't quite put his finger on it. He swears he's seen the butler before. "Newspapers perhaps" he thought.

Immediately after another person arrived just like Luffy said. It was a strange dancing fellow with heart shaped, red tinted sunglasses and a "weird chin thingy" as Luffy called it in his head.

The man was noticed by Klahadore and Kaya. He approached them both and began discussing matters. Luffy immediately saw Kaya's expression change as Klahadore said words like "pirates" and "crew." Luffy had heard this and informed the rest who showed concern. No one showed more concern than Usopp, who was trying to attack the suspicious butler as Zoro held him down

Nami told him to shut up or they would get caught. Luffy however noticed that both Klahadore and the other guy (who the butler refered as Jango) reached into their jackets revealing different objects.

The butler had a rolled up document while the one called Jango pulled up what could only be described as, a sharp metal donut with a string attached.

"Klahadore how exactly will he cure me?!" Asked a frightend Kaya.

"Don't worry Kaya-sama you'll feel absolutely no pain in a few minutes" said the butler with a sarcastic tone.

Jango let the sharp metal donut swing in a pendulum motion, in seconds Kaya's expression changed from scared and confused to blank and empty. She was in a trance prone to anything and everything.

Luffy listened in as Klahadore commanded the blonde to sign the document. She did exactly that. At that moment Usopp snapped, he elbowed Zoro to escape his grip and jumped up indirectly announcing his position.

"Shit, that idiot" Nami muttered as low as she was physically able to. Zoro's expression changed to one of worry. Luffy however was calm the entire time as he was determined to find out who that butler truly was.

Jango and Klahadore turned to face Usopp who looked like he would faint. "Seems like you know to much kid" The butler announced in a very evil tone.

"Jango get the will to safety I will handle this annoying brat and his girlfriend"

"Of course captain Ku-"

"Don't call me that" the ominous butler screeched.

The butler named Klahadore pulled out a pair of long claw as he adjusted his falling glasses. "You really are annoying Usopp-kun, maybe you could've lived" Said Klahadore

"Your romance with this girl was certainly an obstacle, you're suspicions of me were right" he said as he put his hand over Kaya's shoulder "However she is no longer needed so..."

With his hand on the still entranced girl's shoulder he gave her a violent and powerful shove causing her to fall over the edge on the cliff she was already on.

"KAYA!!!" screamed the sniper.

Zoro eyes widened and Nami covered her mouth in horror. Nami immediately turned to Luffy and said

"Luffy do somet-" she stopped as she realized he was already gone.

Usopp started bawling as the butler spat "You're a liar and you're weak, just as useless as your father a lowlife sumba-" he was instantly cut off.

"Ya know I hate guys like you the most, evil petty scumbags who talk too much" Luffy said as he appeared on the same cliff Kaya was thrown off. He was carrying her bridal style as she had fallen asleep. While Usopp gave a smile of relief even though he was jealous. Zoro smired and Nami gave a happy open mouth smile as even she was terrified.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked the butler.

"It doesn't matter who I am, atleast not yet. However you on the other hand are a really crafty bastard, as your epithet would suggest...Kuro of a Hundred Plans." Luffy finished.

Everyone was shocked as it was announced three years ago he was caught and executed ironically by the very same man Zoro defeat days ago.

"I ain't much of a detective but from what I've seen, that bastard Morgan is too stupid to be the one to catch you, and if that's not enough your stupid hypnotist almost said your name." Luffy said.

Nami was left agape at the fact Luffy was able to put together a cohesive argument of anything, even though she has been with him for a little, she saw his moronic antics as a loud and gluttonous man child. "A kind muscular handsome loud glutonous man child" She mentally correct herself while her face turned red as a tomato.

Zoro was stunned but not completely shocked as he knew Luffy could put his head in the game when he really needed to.

Usopp was similarly shocked mostly at the revelation itself as he really didn't know Luffy. He was more happy that the rubberman saved his love interest.

"Anways just looking at you was a dead giveaway without all the other 'evidence', your hair, those claws and your mannerisms, you're definitely captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates." The strawhat wearer finished.

Kuro was beyond furious at his exposure, he would make sure they would all die before this got out.

"Zoro, Usopp get that weird hypnotist guy and get the will back." Luffy ordered. They nodded and carried of the orders.

As they ran in Jango's direction they were intercepted by a furious Kuro. He stood there quietly before specially attacking Usopp. He clashed Swords with Zoro instead who was covering Usopp. The swordsman signaled Usopp to continue.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Luffy had layed a still asleep Kaya behind the bushes with Nami who just stared at him carefully lay her on some grass and take off. "He's super gentle with this girl he barely even knows"

With Usopp and company...

Kuro had moved in front of Usopp at an insane speed that looked like teleportation. Zoro tried his damnest to reach Usopp but he simply wasn't fast enough. The long nosed sniper was getting pummeled by Kuro who was too enranged to even make facial expressions

Zoro once again clashed with him as he once again signaled Usopp to move. This time Kuro waited for Usopp to get farther before reaching him. After a few sword to claw parrys with Zoro he decided to disapear at eye blinking speeds.

Usopp had been running for a good minute before Kuro appeared one final time.

"This is the end of the line Usopp-kun" Said Kuro before stabbing Usopp's shoulder with one claw.

"Dammit Usopp do something!!" Zoro screamed

Kuro was about to stab Usopp right in the chest before

 **CLANG**! Luffy caught the claw with his fingers.

"About time! where were you?" Demanded an annoyed Zoro

"Taking his girl to safety" Luffy replied pointing at Usopp. The sniper blushed.

"Anyway, I think I'll take you on" **KLANK**! was the sound of Luffy breaking Kuro's metal claws with just his fingers.

"This is none of your business straw hat why do you care!?" Snarled a pissed off Kuro

"Because I respect Usopp and his dad, and I'm pissed you bad-mouthed him" Luffy answered with an angry tone.

"Usopp, Zoro I'll take it from here, the hypnotist guy is dealing with your booby traps and 3 kids." A shiver ran down Usopp's spine in worry for his subordinates.

No more words were exchanged as Kuro simply disappeared readying for another attack.

 _ **With Nami...**_

"I almost have 100 mil Bellemere-san, I definitely save the village!' Nami sat there thinking about how close she is to saving her home town.

"Ughhh where am I" asked a whimpering Kaya.

Nami turned to her and smiled "Your Kaya right?" She nodded. Nami began to explain everything.

After listening for a minute or two, Kaya agreed to go look for the guys.

 _ **With Luffy...**_

"You're fast Kuro," Luffy sensed him as he appeared behind him "but you have no control of your speed or direction!" " **Kami E** " The rubber man muttered before dodging a stab from Kuro moving his body like 'the wind moves paper' as the technique was described to him.

Kuro furiously attempts another strike but Luffy keeps dodging " **Kami E**!" He sways his body right to left effortlessly avoid the attacks.

Kuro grits his teeth in further anger "You die today Straw-hat!" "I doubt that" **BAM**! Luffy catches Kuro with a weak punch strong enough make him bleed.

Kuro once again disappears at sonic speeds to reappear further away. "Let's end this brat!" Spat the pirate.

At this moment Nami and Kaya appear behind the straw-hatted man bombarding him with questions, he simply tell them he'll finish this soon enough.

Kuro disappears once again. Our rubber hero stretches his fist backwards preparing his counter attack "Wait how are y-"

"I ate a devil-fruit you guys, don't freak out" Luffy warned them. Kaya and Nami looked in awe as continued stretch. He stopped. And in an instant he rapidly announces " **Gum Gum Bullet**!" His fist catches Kuro in mid air (who wasn't even visible to the ladies) knocking him out instantly, Luffy even heard a crack.

Luffy turns to see a shocked Nami and a Kaya who is just staring at her former butler's body.

Zoro and an injured Usopp appear with a group of three kids. A moment of silence fills the air. "Usopp-san!" A worried Kaya rushes to his embrace, "Nami-san told about your bravery and how you stood up for your father and I!" the blonde exclaimed.

"It was nothing really, besides I couldn't have done it without Luffy" Usopp says. The girl still in Usopps arms turns to Luffy and thanks him "shishishi, don't mention it" he replies.

"Hey, Zoro and I got your will from tha-" the long nosed was cut off by Kaya's lips clashing with his own. Zoro grins, Nami smiles and Luffy whistles.

After a moment of love Luffy breaks the ice "So... who's hungry, cuz I am." Nami and Zoro nod while Kaya says she needs to "treat" Usopp's injuries. They agree to meet at the diner in the village after bandaging Usopp's injuries.

 _ **At Kaya's mansion...**_

"Thank you Merry" Kaya says

"Of course Kaya-sama, Usopp-san truly is a brave young man, any help we can provide to him and his friends will be no trouble" The sheep butler said. He departed and left the room.

Kaya continued to bandaged Usopp while there was an awkward silence. Kaya spoke.

"So Usopp-san you said your friends are in need of a ship, right?"

"Yeah Luffy said he has money, for something decent" Answered the sniper.

"Oh, there's no need, I couldn't possibly charge him after everything he's done for us" She replied.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know he doesn't have to spend a single berry" said a grinning Usopp.

Once she finished bandaging him, he thanked her "Thanks Kaya I'll join the other three at the diner" he turned and began walking towards the door, he felt a tug on his shirt "Don't go" said the blonde.

"I'm planning on setting sail after this" he stated clearly.

"Well then, let me have you for the time being" she implored.

He turned to see her face to face, she had lust in her eyes, his heart began pumping at a rapid pace as he lost his words.

She pulled him towards her bed, they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. Then she began unbuttoning his shirt, this time he gave in as love filled the air.

 _ **At the diner...**_

"Where is he, I'm starving!" Nami screeched.

"I am getting pretty thirsty" the swordsman said.

Luffy opened his eyes as he stopped focusing his Haki. He gave a proud smile and said. "Let's begin eating, he ain't "coming" anytime soon...atleast not with us!" Luffy bursted into laughter at his own comment leaving the other two perplexed. They shrugged at it and began eating.

 _ **Hours later...**_

The group met up with Kaya, Usopp and the sheep butler Merry.

He introduced them to their new ship a Class A Caravel type caravel, it was nice and huge ship. Merry explained that he designed it himself, then he began describing it.

"It has 7 different rooms, an ample kitchen with a the steering rudder inside, two quarters, one specifically designed for men and the other for women (the men's quarters is slightly bigger), a spacious cannon and storage deck," Just listening the crew was amazed.

The butler continued, "The cannon deck and anchor room, a huge bathroom for your needs (Luffy's immaturity got the better of him so he snickered at the comment), and finally a cozy and fairly sized captain's quarters. Of course there is are two water drawing machines under the steps and as you can see an oversized deck." The butler finally finished his list.

"Awesome, thank you so much, this was definitely out of our budget and I love it!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro was definitely impressed and so was Nami.

"I'm glad you like it" said Kaya.

Usopp smiled as he dragged his bag to a boat to begin his own journey, he gave Kaya a final kiss and said was saying his goodbye to the crew before

"What're you talking about? get on already" Said Zoro.

"Yeah, were friends aren't we?" asked Luffy.

The sniper was left speechless but then "Alright I'll be captain!" he said. Luffy turned to Zoro and they grinned at one another, as if they were in agreement.

"Ok, you can be captain" Zoro said

Everyone except Luffy looked at him stunned, even Usopp.

"If...you can beat him in a fight" the greenhead instructed as he pointed at Luffy

Usopp killed the idea instantly as he knew that was impossible. He then said

"Then I'll be vice-captain"

"If, you can beat Zoro in a fight" This time Luffy instructed.

Usopp instantly gave up. Nami and the rest bursted into laughter. The long nose bid farewell to his subordinates, instructing the three kids to protect Kaya. They set sail and watched the island get smaller and smaller.

 _ **Hours later...**_

Luffy and the crew got aquainted with the ship. Nami set shop in the spacious women's quarters to start sketching out maps. Zoro and Usopp checked out the men's quarters and fought over which hammock they would sleep on. Usopp then looked at the cannon deck and anchor room. Zoro got a feel for the deck but got lost.

Luffy first raided the kitchen as Kaya had already filled it with food, then he found the key for the captain's quarters as that was the only room with a lock. He loved the room.

" _I get my own room huh, awesome! However we need more crewmates to fill this badass ship"_ The rubberman thought.

Eventually dinner began and instead of stuffing his face from the barrels of food Luffy commented.

"Usopp, I know it's not my place to say anything, it's just that I'm just so proud of you"

Zoro turned to Luffy and Nami asked "What are you talking about" she asked.

He ignored the question and looked directly at Usopp and gave a toothy smile.

"Did you use protection?"

A moment of silence filled the air, it took a while before the crew to realize what he meant. The man in question blushed like a tomato, Zoro spat his sake, and Nami choked on her food.

"WHAT!!!!!"

 **A/N: It seems like my OCD gets the better of me as I don't like leaving out details, but holy shit this chapter was long. Even I didn't anticipate that. I'm not even gonna promise anything as chapters are PROBABLY gonna get longer.** **Thanx for reading! :)**


	6. A Great Cook and A Great Man

**Chapter 6: A Great Cook and A Great Man**

A certain long nosed sniper gazed at the ocean, particularly in the direction of his homeland which he recently departed to join a pirate crew. The first mate of said crew appeared.

"It's only been a day, and your already homesick? Questioned the man.

"Nahh I just miss her" He replied.

The green-head bursted into laughter. While the sniper looked at him irritated as he had already been berated about it a day prior

 _ **A day ago...**_

" _WHAT!!!"_

 _Usopp's face reddened, Luffy fell on the ground in laughter, Nami also blushed, and Zoro did the same as Luffy._

 _"Are you serious" Asked the flustered navigator._

 _"Her body language, her slight speech impediment whenever she approached you, and her insistence on treating your injuries, it's clear she has a thing for you." Zoro listed the obvious._

 _"You too, displayed signs of affection" added Nami while looking at Usopp._

 _"Yeah were not surprised you two got together, but we weren't expecting you to go that far on the first day" said a straight faced Luffy."_

 _"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Screamed an exasperated Usopp._

 _"I don't, do you?" Asked Luffy turning to Nami and Zoro. They shook their heads_

 _"I'm just proud of you"_

 _ **Present day...**_

"I can't believe I actually left home!" The enthusiastic long nosed man said.

Zoro became intrigued and looked at him.

"I've always wanted to be a brave warrior of the sea, to not not have to lie about my adventures, that's my dream, follow in my father's footsteps if you will."

"How do you plan on doing that" The mosshead asked.

"By sailing with you guys, becoming stronger the way you and Luffy do."

"Why"

"Waddaya mean" questioned the long nose.

"Do you seek the thrill, the prestige perhaps, or is your reason for sailing as vague as to be a 'brave warrior of the sea'.

Usopp wasn't expecting that sort of interrogation, especially not one of his dream. The swordman elaborated.

"If you still don't know what I mean think about this way, Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates because he wants the most freedom in the world, I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world because of a promise I made and because of the recognition, I don't know about the witch, but do you understand what I'm asking?"

"You're asking for my exact reason to become a brave warrior of the sea, my drive you mean." Zoro nodded.

It took a moment for him to truly look within himself to seek his exact drive, it click!

"To go back to Kaya and tell her about my experiences rather than my fantasies... To have a real adventure." Usopp said with all the sincerity in the world pouring his heart out.

The swordsman grinned.

Luffy walked over to the pair carrying a large black cloth with one hand and cans of paint with the other. Their attention was shifted to him.

"Watchu up to Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Well since the crew isn't just two people anymore, I thought we could really use a jolly roger" He suggested. They nodded in agreement. They witnessed their rubber captain paint the jolly roger. Nami came out of her room and began to indulge in their chit chat.

"What is that!?" Questioned the frightened navigator after seeing the jolly roger.

"Well, it's supposed to be our jolly roger." Usopp informed her.

"Well if this is supposed to instill fear in the hearts of our enemies, I'm sure they'll piss themselves" The swordsman pointed out.

"Shishishi, I knew you'd love it"

"WE DON'T!!" They all screamed.

"Why don't you let the most talented person here flex their artistic muscles." Usopp bragged referring to himself.

Usopp snatched the brush from Luffy's hand to proceed with his painting. They watched his handiwork in awe, his speed and fluidity with the brush and his mastery of the visual arts, simply left them... well shocked.

"Awesome it's better than mine!" Said an ecstatic Luffy.

"Way better" Said the rest.

"What else can you expect from the great captain Usopp."

"Well let's hang it" Luffy ordered.

They did as ordered, the skull with a grin reminiscent of a certain captain and the straw hat over it added to its representation. The now self proclaimed Straw Hats watched proudly as the flag was moved by the wind.

One particular person was comforted by the jolly roger as it reminded her of the captain.

" _Certainly looks like Luffy_ " Nami thought. She held back tears as she realized getting attached was not an option. She had to ditch them as soon as possible, however getting not attached was next to impossible, especially with someone like Luffy. Yet her responsibilities back home came first, and those, Nami could not ditch.

Any sentiment would be put aside, " _just business_ " Nami told herself.

 _ **hours later...**_

"Well where are we headed Nami" Asked Usopp.

"Well there's an island around here bu-"

"Help!!!"

Everyone (except Zoro who was asleep) looked over the railing down below at the ocean as they saw a boat with two guys inside, one wearing shades and blue coat while the other had a green coat a headband.

Luffy pulled them onto the ship carefully placing down the sickly looking guy, the other one didn't land as nicely.

"Please, my bro Yosaku is sick you have to help him!" The blue coated shade wearer begged.

Luffy began examining the man in question. Meanwhile Nami came out of her room annoyed by the noise demanding an explanation.

"Stop screaming, I can't sleep!" Demanded the swordsman. He looked down on the railing by the stairs. His eyes widened in realization.

"Johnny is that you?" asked Zoro

Since Zoro was at higher elevation and his back was toward the sun it took a couple moments for Johnny to adjust his eyes and look at who called out his name. Once he did so he gave a huge smile.

"BIG BRO ZORO!" he exclaimed in glee.

"You know each other" Asked everyone else.

Johnny began to explain that in prior years Zoro, Yosaku and himself were a coalition of bounty hunters. Before he could continue to reminisce on their adventures, he jolted in realization of Yosaku's condition (partly because Zoro pointed it out).

The entire time Luffy's attention was at the sickly man, he also came to a realization.

"Hey Nami, isn't this scurvy?" he wanted to confirm. She also took a look and nodded.

"Wow you guy are like doctors" Complimented Johnny and Usopp.

"No we're not! This is basic knowledge!" She scolded their ignorance. Luffy bursted into laughter. After a couple seconds he recomposed himself and asked Nami

"Some limes should do the trick, right?"

She nodded again.

So Usopp and Johnny ran to the kitchen to bring some limes and began squeezing into Yosaku's mouth. After a couple dozen he miraculously got up to celebrate his well-being.

"Thank you big bro, I thought Yosaku would die!" Said the bounty hunter.

"It was nothing really, any friend of Zoro's is a friend of mine." Luffy replied.

"Your not supposed to heal that fast!" Nami screeched in the background.

Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku began to catch up their time since the coalition. Zoro explained his turn to piracy by Luffy's rescue.

"Wow big bro Luffy must be strong if you chose to follow him" Yosaku pointed out.

"I don't think any of us, including me have even seen a solid fraction of his strength, I can safely say he's much stronger than me." Zoro acknowledged

The bounty hunter duo were shocked to see the great Pirate Hunter Zoro acknowledge some one else's strength above his own.

"Ya know this ordeal brings up an even bigger issue" Usopp alludes. All attention was immediately shifted to him.

"Scurvy was only an example of the real issue, malnutrition." All in attendance agreed. Usopp continued "Luffy you said you wanted a cook, pronto, right?"

"Uhh basically"

"Well our objective is clear; find a cook!" Declared the long nosed sniper. They all agreed again

"I think we can help you bros." Johnny interjected "You see the Baratie is a literal sea restaurant, it's near here, I'm sure you can find a cook there, now getting them to join is an entirely different matter."

"Well Nami," Luffy called her, she looked at him "our course is clear, to the Baratie!" In an instant the ship made a 60 degree turn north.

 _ **After half a day of sailing...**_

"Yo guys I think we're here" The rubber man called out on his new favorite seat, the Merry's figurehead. The crew ran in his direction to see for themselves. In the distance was a ship, almost twice as big as the already large Going Merry, it's figure head was a fish head and on it was a fool proof sign reading "Baratie."

"Wow, it's pretty damn big" mumbled Usopp.

"I'll say! I can almost hear the bustling from here, it's interupting my nap." complained the mosshead.

Luffy hopped of his seat and ran into his room. The Strawhats and the bounty hunters looked at him confused. When he eventually came out of his room he had a small bag of what appeared to be cash.

"I'm gonna eat a whole lot, that's a fact, and Zoro is gonna drink a whole lot, point is that this money will hopefully be enough to cover the check." All of those on the ship were impressed by his readiness.

"I think this is about 3 mil, I hope it's enough to pay." He wondered outloud. Luffy could already smell the food and had a drooling mouth.

 _ **In the Baratie...**_

The place was truly of class. Even though their were some anomalies (consisting of random sailors and common people) most attendees were well dressed civilians who pretended to be fancy or well dressed marines.

" _Too damn fancy...stupid rich people_." Thought an uneasy Nami. She was poor most of her life and fancy places always made her feel uncomfortable and left out.

Nami was the first to enter alongside a growling Zoro. Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku were after.

"This place is bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Yosaku. "I know, its no wonder they get an insane amount of customers." replied Usopp.

Luffy was the last to enter as he was outside dealing with some hostile Marines. The rest of the crew chose a big table and watched Luffy walk in as he was the one who would pay. Immediately after entering some women (who by the way had dates) began oggling him. The eyes on him were many.

"He's cute" a pretty girl who was sitting with a "gameless" Marine quietly mumbled. Many ladies held in the urge to woo.

Zoro noticed it but didn't care, Usopp and the bounty hunter duo were left agape. "Big bro Luffy is snatching babes without even trying!" Yosaku quietly pointed out. Luffy pulled up a chair but slowly sat down while noticing the stares on him, he awkwardly waved at them.

There were two people who's reactions were peculiar. Nami was at first pissed but then reminded herself " _he's cute, that's all, I'll have to ditch these guys anyways_ " The other person's reaction was of absolute jealousy

" _How could he attract all these many beautiful ladies_ " Thought a well dressed, swirly browed blonde as he dropped his cigarette packs in anger.

After a couple seconds of awkwardness a man with a finely trimmed beared and oversized forearms got the crew's attention. "Hello welcome to the Baratie my name is Patty, may I take your order."

"What will you guys have" The captain asked. "A fruit salad" Nami ordered. "Salmon" said Yosaku and Johnny. "Chicken soup" interjected Usopp. "Your strongest booze!" exclaimed an already drunk Zoro. "I'll have your best steak and what my swordsman over here ordered." Luffy spoke wrapping up the orders.

After receiving their orders Luffy paid the check giving Patty a generous tip while the rest of the crew dug in. Luffy chowed down his food like a lawnmower cuts down grass. Some folks were grossed out, others going as far as to walk out. Some ladies still found him cute, especially the ones that had no dates(as mostly men walked out). The previously mentioned blonde man walk towards them.

He eyed the crew but stopped at the sight if a certain red headed navigator. "OH HAVE MY EYES DECEIVED ME, OR AM I REALLY LOOKING AT A GODESS!?" The blonde's fawning over Nami, was not very well received by the latter. His eyes were literal hearts and his legs were almost doing inhuman motions at her presence.

Nami instantly took advantage and began flirting with him, she managed to get a free salad and a steak for a still hungry Luffy. He brought the food at a lightning speeds which disturbed everyone except Luffy. "Awesome!!" he me mentally yelled.

"Well there's a reason I approached you" The blonde dart browed man said. He captured all their attention. "Your way of eating everything in sight is scaring away our customers" he spoke directly to Luffy while his tone gradually rose.

"Is that so, well forgive me, it's just the food was so damn good." The rubberman replied getting looks of agreement from the Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo.

The man's frown was erased and replaced with a grin. "It is isn't it, I made it myself." he boasted. The crew was amazed at not only his speed in preparation but quality. " _Holy shit, I like this guy!_ " Luffy mentally exclaimed.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Luf-" the introduction was cut by a scream of digust on the other side of the restaurant. "We'll have to catch up later I got to deal with something" The cook said as he walked over to deal with the scream.

"What seems to be the issue" the swirly browed man asked. "I didn't know you served fly soup!" The Marine spoke with venom in his voice. "Excuse me" he replied. "I was wondering why there is an insect in my soup." The Marine screeched at him "I'm not much of an expert on bugs so-"

 **SPLASH**! The entire bowl and it's contents were purposely spilled on the cooks head. Luffy watched intently while the rest of the crew watched shocked at the display. The Marine's date held his hand signaling him to stop but he simply smacked her away. "Fullbody-san" she muttered holding her face while also holding back tears.

"I'm Marine Lieutenant Fullbody, I didn't pay for some wise-ass bastard to tell me-"

His tirade was cut short as he was immediately knocked out by a flash. Everyone but Luffy and Zoro was blind to the attack.

The cocky bastard was caught by the same man who knocked him out. The cook grabbed him by the neck and said. "Tell me can money fill your stomach?" He asked. The cook only received groans for an answer from the half dead Marine. "Since when are cowards like you allowed to strike a beautiful lady? Since when can you waste food, especially in the sea?" The cook received no answers this time. "Messing with a sea cook is a death sentence." He threatened.

He helped up the crying lady and walked her away. Everyone present was in shock, Zoro grinned at the display, Nami didn't know what to think, while the bounty hunter duo and Usopp were honestly scared. Luffy was highly impressed.

" _Yup I've found my cook_!"

After the aftermath a man who looked like he had been to hell and back half, entered the building. He was clearly famished and looked like he would collapse any second. The man had short scruffy hair, scruffy beard and a slight beared.

He wore an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, white pants matching with his jacket, a white headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear.

His gaze scanned the entire resturant, he spotted Luffy, who looked back at him he then spoke. "You're the man who took the Marines outside, right?" Luffy nodded. "Thanks, for letting me out?"the man added. "No problem" Luffy stated with his signature grin.

The newly freed man was about to grab a seat when, "Do you have money? we only serve paying customers." Patty who appeared outta nowhere and stated coldly. "Do you take lead?" He asked with a forced smile. "GET OUTTA HERE SCUM!!" Patty insulted him and delivered a kick, which landed him outside the Baratie.

"Wait!!" Said a faint voice. Every witness turned to the voice, it was the blonde chef that beat the crap outta Fullbody. He had plate of rice in one hand and water in another. He walked over to Patty and the recently freed prisoner.

"Here" said the chef handing the plate of rice to the famished man. The blonde gave Patty a dirty look causing him to leave the scene. The starving man gave his new savior a look of gratitude.

"Eat up" encouraged the kind cook. Tears began flowing down the man's face as he had no other response to such kindness.

"Thank you... so much" he said in a wavy voice, proceeding to stuff his face in the food. Spectators, specifically the Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo felt relief at the chef's kindness.

"SANJI!!!" Shouted an old peg leg blonde old man with a weird mustache. The swirly browed cook looked frustrated with the formers presence. "What did I tell you about giving away food? To make matters worse I have to deal with the Marines! Stupid eggplant!"

"Tsk, whatever shitty geezer, besides I told you I feed those who are hungry, that's what sea chef's do, with or without money." retorted the swirly chef.

"His food is going on your pay" the old man continued to berate him until.

"You don't have to take from his pay, the food's on me" Luffy walked towards the two who were arguing. The rubberman pulled a wad of hundred berries and handed to the old geezer.

"That's for today and any other future meals, you haven't eaten in days have you" The man in question nodded. "Stick around for a bit, one meal isn't gonna restore you, it's on me" Luffy finished. The freed man shed more tears as he had never been shown kindness of this level. The Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo felt a warm feeling after seeing their captain carry out an act of kindness.

"Seems the captain couldn't help himself" Zoro commented. They all agreed and smiled. Particularly Nami who expected this.

"My manners seem to come and go, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Luffy" The trio shook his hand and did the same. "I'm Gin, thank you for your kindness" Luffy gave him a warm smile and looked at the other two. "I'm Sanji the assistant head chef" Luffy smiled preparing to invite him to the crew. "I'm Zeff head chef and owner of the Baratie."

" _Zeff_? where have I heard that name before?" The strawhat man attempted to recall. Zeff went back to his office as the head chef and owner of a resturant tends to be the busiest person there. The Straw Hats and the bounty hunters also went back to the ship. The remaining three went on to talk for what seemed like hours, Gin revealed he was a pirate and worked for the infamous Don Krieg. Luffy did the same and asked Sanji the question.

"Waddaya say Sanji? Join my crew I need a chef and I've never had food like yours before, plus you can fight." Sanji was surprised but said "Thanks but no thanks, I owe my life to the old man and I gotta stay to help him" Luffy's smile immediately disappeared. Not so much at his refusal but at his belief that he owes the oldman something.

"Tell me Sanji do you have a dream?" The strawhat wearer asked. This immediately perked Gin's attention. Sanji was hesitant at first but gave in to his excitement. "You've ever heard of the All Blue?" They shook their heads. "It's a mystical sea where fish from the other 4 seas meet supposedly it's said to be in the Grandline, truly a chef's heaven!" He almost shouted the last part in excitement. This brought back Luffy's smile and a new one on Gin.

"Sounds delicious" Luffy stated, "sounds ambitious" Gin said. "My dream is to be King Of The Pirates, I will sail to the Grandline to do that, since the All Blue is in the Grandline, you should come along."

"Like I said I refuse I need to help the geezer." Sanji was frustrated but also happy he has been invited more than once.

"Well I refuse your refusal!" The captain put his foot down. This ticked off Sanji as he realized how stubborn he was, it only made Gin burst into laughter.

After Gin warned Luffy about the Grandline, only for Luffy to become more encouraged about going, it was arranged that Gin would sleep on Johnny and Yosaku's boat while the latter stay on the Merry.

 _ **The two days later...**_

The Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo were set to leave in the afternoon. Luffy indulged in his "bother Sanji until he joins" routine. Gin would talk to Luffy about what he saw in the Grandline (despite being there a week). The rest of the Straw Hats ate and trained (specifically Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro). Nami would get free meals from flirting with Sanji. Zoro wanted to spar with Luffy but the latter was busy trying to recruit the perverted cook. Usopp would busy himself with inventions or pranking Zoro.

A large muscular man wearing a fur coat with what appeared to be golden armor. He was indeed intimidating however his level of toughness was brought down a notch due to the gauze on his head. He was injured and looked hungry.

Gin was relaxing drinking tea, he was about to take a sip as he noticed the previously mentioned man. He dropped the cup breaking it. Everyone's focus shifted to him. He slowly said, "Don Krieg."

At hearing this customers dropped whatever they had in hand, be it money or food, and ran out the restaurant. The one called Krieg simply stood there in silence until he spoke.

"Gin, I would normally thank you for leading me to this fine establishment and ship," Upon hearing this Gin knew exactly what his captain would say next.

"However such gratitude would only be shown if you actually notified me, and by the look you had and the behavior you were displaying, it seems you had no intention of doing so."

Indeed Gin had no intention of subjecting his newfound friends to what he knew would be suffering. Sanji and Luffy had shown him that kindness still existed, so he definitely had no intention of letting kind people like them meet their end.

Gin was aware that Sanji could deliver a devastating kick, not knowing Luffy's strength didn't mean Gin doubted it, he just hadn't seen it. In his mind (for some reason) Don Krieg was still the strongest.

Gin just accepted his incoming fate and continued to listen to Krieg. "Not notifying the captain of finding treasure or loot is considered treason, and traitors only have one sentence...death"

Krieg unveiled his golden armor in full glory, jolly roger on the shoulder plates, diamond encrusted gauntlets, and a big golden chain around his neck. Truly an expensive outfit.

Krieg signaled Gin to step outside as he didn't want to ruin 'his new ship'. The man in question walked outside with only one thing mind. " _will I really die like this?"_

A _ **/N: Very uneventful chapter, I know. This is transitional chapter so it's to be expected. The next one will be up sooner than later and keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Thanx for reading**_! :)


	7. Truth and Dreams

**Chapter 7: Trut** **h and Dreams**

 _The man in question walked outside with only one thing in mind "Will I really die like this?"_

 _ **An hour before on the Merry..**_.

"365...366...367... Wait what!" **BLAST**! "A FIRECRACKER!!!!" Shouted an enraged Zoro. His workout was interupted by an explosion, barely avoiding the blast of said firecracker.

Anger was an understatement, he felt like tearing the culprits limb from limb. With the little control he had, Zoro analyzed his surroundings and wasn't surprised of what he saw.

"USOPP, JOHNNY! YOU'RE BOTH FUKING DEAD!" The two in question ran as fast as humanly possible to get away. Unfortunately for them Zoro is above human so he caught up.

They ran towards the bathroom door, Zoro assumed they would try to hide there (he wasn't thinking straight) so he put more force into his legs but then...

The other two made an insanely sharp turn right infront of the bathroom door "shit!" Zoro mentally cursed as he crashed into the door breaking it down. He heard water running and felt the like he was in a sauna

"AHHH!!" Zoro looked up at whatever had screeched. His eyes widened and his face reddened in embarrassment as a naked Nami attempted to cover herself.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GET OUT!!" He continued to gaze at her, not in perversion but in disbelief

"That tattoo" he muttered under his breath. At this point she had slipped on a towel and was no longer naked.

"What did you say?" she asked scared at the fact that he seemed to recognize said tattoo.

Zoro got up and immediately ran out the bathroom. "WAIT!!" Nami begged. He stopped and looked back.

"I never trusted you once!" he spat in anger as the realization hit him. "I'm telling him" Zoro walked towards the captain's quarters prepared to reveal the truth to him.

"Please...don't...tell him." she barely got those words out as her voice broke down and tears ran down her cheek

This definitely caught the stoic swordsman off guard, as he considered her a money hungry witch with as much emotion as a skeleton.

"Why shouldn't I? It's my job to do so" Nami continued to sob, her hope was to ditch before this got out.

"Arlong huh? I don't know your situation, and based on what I've seen from you, you don't give me a reason to care." She looked up at him in taking his words.

"From the moment you framed us back in Orange Town, I considered you just as bad as those pirates you claimed to hate. This is just proof of your hypocrisy. What if we weren't the ones who turned the corner back there?"

This question hit her like a bag of bricks. She could never forgive herself if the weak and innocent got hurt, however she knew Luffy and Zoro weren't innocent, much less

weak.

"Why are you crying? You have no reason to" Zoro continued to bombard her. She recomposed herself. "That's where you're wrong, I have plenty of reason to cry"

This caught Zoro's attention. She began to explain her story about her mother, her village and Arlong.

That morning was quiet, Nami stood there finishing her tale while tears continued to pour downwards. Zoro stood there listening, eyes shadowed and fists clenched. "You should put some clothes on." he suggested, she gladly complied.

After Nami come back outside with a new outfit Zoro still questioned her. He believed her story but didn't know why she revealed it in the first place. She finally confessed "Truth is..." tears flowed down her cheek once again.

"I wanna stay, sail with you guys, live the way Luffy claims he want to live. I'm basically done with the 100 mil to save the village, but I don't trust him and I know he'll find a way to cheat me. But I still wanna come along and be your navigator."

Zoro smiled at her introspective confession just like he did with Usopp days prior. "Then tell Luffy everything, there's no way he will leave you at Arlong's hands." The swordsman assured her.

She nodded and the two made their way outta the ship but...

"You don't need to say anything I heard it all" The duo turned their heads as they recognized the voice. Luffy, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and surprisingly a not lovestruck Sanji appeared behind some barrels. They had eavesdropped the conversation.

"So you agreed to join Sanji?" asked a curious swordsman.

"Partly, I asked Luffy for a tour of the ship, I like it but I'm salty he gets his own room" Sanji informed them signaling at Luffy.

"Shishishi! I am the captain"

"Now it seems my motivation to join the crew isn't just to fullfil my dream, a beautiful lady like Nami-swann is in danger, and as a gentlemen it's my duty to save her and help ease her pain" Sanji declared.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the display as he knew this would be the most annoying part of having him aboard. Usopp was ecstatic at the fact they would now have a cook who could actually cook.

Johnny and Yosaku were happy that the Straw Hats found a fantastic cook. The most happy was of course Luffy who thought Sanji was absolutely perfect.

"Well Nami." she faced the captain "Do you need my help again?" Luffy said with a warm and sincere smile that instantly made her feel safe.

She couldn't believe that this young man, who she had sold out in the past without even meeting him, offered his help to her even though she was convinced he would call her out. But he didn't. The more she took in his warm smile the more guilt she felt.

Nami ran up to Luffy giving him a warm and tight hug. "Please" was all she said. He looked down at her "Of course I will, you're my nakama" he replied.

" _How does he do that!"_ Sanji mentally screamed wanting to tear his hair out in frustration.

"You guys..." she muttered loud enough to get their attention. "Promise me you won't...die" Nami struggled to get the last word out. They all immediately replied with nods and war cries. Except Luffy.

" _Ace.. promise me you won't die_!"

"Luffy, Luffy are you okay?" A worried Nami still in her captain's embrace asked. He snapped out of his PTSD like trance and said "Yeah...I promise" he responded with a half assed smile.

After this heartwarming group discussion Usopp spoke up. "Hey guys why is Gin with that tall dude. "Huh?!" "Look" Usopp pointed. They looked down from the ship at the Baratie. "That's..." A bloodthirsty Zoro began. "Don Krieg." A pissed of Luffy finished.

"Now Gin it's about time to dispose of you, wouldn't you agree?" Krieg taunted the man, while the latter stood in silence.

"It's always a shame for a leader to kill his right hand, especially one who was once so loyal" was the last thing he said as he pulled out his array of fire arms hidden underneath his golden armor.

" _Fuck_ " Was the only word running through Gin's mind. Soon the sound of bullets being fired drowned out ever other sound. A, still standing Gin thought " _Why am I still alive? Are the bullets painless_?"

"TAKE EM BACK!"

A confused and horrified Gin dared to look up. What he saw... Raven hair, a strawhat and a smile on his protector.

"You ought to be more careful Gin, you're a valuable friend, I don't want you dying." The protected one was absolutely awestruck. This young man who he hadn't even met a week ago, had now saved his life on two separate occasions.

"So you're a devil fruit user?" asked the pirate assailant, recieveing a nod from the one he questioned. "Well if round bullets won't work then pointy ones should do the trick." Krieg told himself.

He was right, blunt attacks without Haki or Kairoseki would never work on him, but sharp and pointy objects can still slash and pierce him. However he had an easy solution for this.

Huge and pointy ammo replaced the previous on Krieg's mounted weapon. Everyone watched scared for Luffy, even though Zoro knew he would be fine.

"Die you weak pest!" declared a maniacal Krieg. Unbeknownst to him, his pointy bullets wouldn't pierce their target. The bullets were fired at a rapid pace causing the chefs, Zeff (who checked the situation due to their customers being scared away) and the rest to flinch.

" **Tekkai** "

The spear looking bullets fell to the ground as if they had hit steel walls(which they did).

Everyones jaws drooped to the ground, even Zoro was shocked as he expected his captain to dodge. Nami only grinned realizing the strength of Luffy.

" **YAWN**!! is that it?" asked a disturbingly relaxed Luffy. This only caused a vein to pop out on Krieg's forehead. "Cocky bastard, this will be your grave!"

"I will finish you off with my greatest weapon! DAISENSO!" he exclaimed with an evil grin on his ugly face. He proceeded to pull out said weapon scaring the onlookers.

Krieg charged at Luffy swinging at him in vain as none of the swings connected. It was as if the rubberman toyed with the ex-marine. Swing after swing not one connecting causing Luffy to laugh. The one known as Foul Play Krieg lived up to his name as he showed Luffy the secondary effect of his spear.

He began striking the platform they stood on causing an explosion his hope was to drown Luffy as he knew the latter was a devil fruit user. Of course our beloved rubberman evaded the explosion with relative ease.

"I thought you would be stronger than this, you really are a pussy. Not only do you attack your nakama with the intent of killing them, but you needlessly attack others, you really are the type of people I hate most." Luffy finished his diss by getting cheers from his crew, the bounty hunters and the chef's.

Gin however looked down in shame wondering why he would ever follow such a man.

 _ **On the Merry...**_

"You chose a good captain, stupid eggplant" Sanji realized the speaker was Zeff. "Whatever" he replied. "I mean it, this guy is the real deal and very strong, almost too strong."

"Accomplish your dream brat...our dream" said the old pirate as he got off the Merry. Sanji almost shed a tear.

 _ **Back with Krieg...**_

"I thought you were the strongest? Where is all that strength?" Luffy picked at the man's pride.

"He's toying with him!' Gin pointed out loud, making everyone in sight flinch.

Luffy wasn't even warming up as he could continually dodged bullets and spear attacks. **BOOM**! "I managed to hit you strawhat bastard" the pirate boasted.

"Luffy!!" yelled Nami. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You really think he would be taken out by such a pathetic explosion?" She looked at the speaker as he gave her a comforting smile. "Zoro" she said.

"Trust me he's fine" he reassured. Surely enough, when the smoke cleared he stood there unharmed, his clothes slightly torn.

"What? Ho-" the pirate wasn't allowed to finish. "You played right in my trap, I just wanted to destroy your weapon since it's quite annoying." Luffy stated revealing his plan.

 **CRACK**!! was the sound of Luffy cracking the tip of the famed Disenso with his two fingers. A grin appeared on the strawhat wearer, while a face of horror appeared in his opponent's.

"W-w-what are you?" he questioned in nearly petrified.

"Just a pirate protecting his friends" the rubberman replied. His eyes were set on his victim, he lifted the man with one arm by the collar. Krieg nearly shat himself. Luffy began dismantling his armor as the onlookers were at a loss for words.

The once powerful pirate was on his knees before his superior. Stripped of his pride and armor, he looked up at the strawhatter. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" screamed The Pirate Fleet Admiral as he released his notorious MH5 gas.

"Watch out!" yelled Gin. Luffy knew that Krieg was a sore loser so before the gas could be fired. Luffy kicked sending him flying several meters into the ocean. From where they were Yosaku said. "He's choking on his own gas!" And indeed the famed pirate had been killed by his own MH5 poison gas.

However none of this mattered to Luffy as his focus was on two other things. The first was a large ship was many times the size of the Merry. It bore Krieg's jolly roger. However this didn't intimidate the strawhat wearer in the least, he knew his crew could easily deal with them.

The second thing, and what really caught Luffy's attention was a distant yet powerful aura. This one was as strong as his very own grandpa. The thing was, that whoever it was, they were on a boat that wasn't any bigger then than Luffy's dinghy from Fusha Village. Whoever this person was they wouldn't reach the restaurant for awhile.

Krieg ship was minutes away from the Baratie. Everyone including the cooks were ready for what they surely thought would be an invasion. When the ship did stop, just ten armed pirates came out to then begin attacking them, the cooks made short work of them.

Another scrub who called himself Pearl appeared. He didn't even posses half of Krieg's strength (according to Luffy), so he was dispatched by the Straw Hat's new cook.

All this happened in timespan of thirty minutes, which to the captain of the Straw Hats meant that the he was now able to analyze the powerful man in the distance. Once he did his eyes widened and a grin became plastered on his face " _finally I test my real stre-...wait Zoro_!"

The rubberman looked up at his first mate who was on the Merry, he didn't look too pleased. "Zoro what's wrong? you look upset." the man in question replied.

"You bastards have been hogging all the action, it's simply not fair!" he was talking like a spoiled brat. The captain frowned as he realized that all the stars aligned, in a bad way. Blood thirsty Zoro plus the man he seeks to defeat is never a good combination.

"Zoro" Luffy said in a serious tone. This caused Zoro, the Straw Hats, the cooks, the bounty hunters and Gin to look at him strangely. "I promised you to never obstruct you from your dream in any way shape or form right?" He recieved a nod and more confused looks from those around him.

"So whatever you do is up to you, just know that it would hurt me if something happened to my right hand man."

Gin was once again left with a flurry of emotions, he was Krieg's right hand man but that man had tried to kill him. To see this insanely powerful upstart pirate have a deep love and care for his crew was simply unreal. Nami grew a happy smile as she heard Luffy speak. Sanji was reaffirmed he made the right choice.

"What are you talking Luffy" asked a happy yet puzzled Zoro.

"Your dream is literally over there! Just be careful." replied the captain pointing in the direction of the boat. Everybody turned. Zoro literally felt his heart beat go from zero to one million.

"Hawkeye Mihawk!" exclaimed Zoro

"What!!" everyone screamed.

"One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!" Screamed a perturbed Johnny.

Mihawk was now disturbingly close to the restaurant, however Krieg's ship was in the way, so instead of sailing around it like a normal person, he cut it in half. Everyone was left agape.

Luffy was also impressed but he was more worried about his friend. " _I can't, no matter what, I can't interfere as I would be hurting Zoro_."

"Such technique and prowess, he wasn't even trying!" Zoro said outloud. Everyone looked at him since he was a swordsman.

Mihawk saw the floating corpse of Krieg and followed it up with a comment. "It seems my prey has already been caught. The question is who?" he looked around for a possible candidate. He almost flinched when Luffy's aura's hit him

" _This boy...in the East Blue?...There's no way_!"

Before Mihawk could speak to Luffy, Zoro spoke to him first.

"I see the gentleness with your sword, I'm assuming you cut that ship with it?" Questioned Zoro

"There is no strength in swordplay with force alone" He replied making Zoro's grin wider, "You really are the strongest!" He complimented.

"Hey Hawkeye do you have spare time?" The greatest swordsman responded with a nod.

"I set out to sea for one reason, to meet you!"

"And what exactly do you intend to do?" asked Hawkeye.

"Defeat you!" Zoro exclaimed putting on his bandana while Johnny and Yosaku cheered him on. Luffy stood there, eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Such a shame, weak one" he got up of his boat and walked towards Zoro everyone else watching intently.

"If you're competent enough, you should know the difference in our power, so what drives you?" Hawkeye asked him pulling out the knife in his cross necklace.

"My ambition, and a promise I made to a dear friend." Zoro muttered barely audible to those at the Merry.

"What kinda fight will this be?!" Sanji asked.

"Do you use a canon when hunting a rabbit? asked a condescending Hawkeye.

Zoro's hot headedness got the better of him making him declare "You'll regret using that when you're dead!"

The Warlord rolled his eyes "Fish in the pond, realize how big the world truly is."

Zoro charged at the greatest with the wrath of a demon " **Oni Giri**!" he declared when...

His attack was stopped dead in it's tracks. Sanji flinched while Johnny's and Yosaku's

jaws dropped. Nami couldn't believe what she saw.

" _This can't be, no one has ever seen past this technique, No... our abilities can't be this far apart_!"

Zoro stood almost as tall a Hawkeye (who's pretty damn tall). The latter pushed him back only for Zoro to charge again.

" _The greatest swordsman can't be this far away!"_ Zoro mentally screamed again.

The greenhead delivered a flurry of slices and stabs, only to be deflected with the minimalist effort on behalf of Hawkeye.

Once again the greatest swordsman in the world pushed off Zoro with slightly more strength this time causing Zoro to fall back

" _I DIDN'T TRAIN MY ENTIRE LIFE TO BE DEALT WITH A TOY_!!" Mentally yelled an infuriated Zoro. The greenhead became more pissed causing him to get stronger.

As it was routine Zoro didn't back down and hit Hawkeye with even harder slashes and stabs. Truly showing his will power.

"Such ferocity" said a surprised Hawkeye.

Zoro continued to reminisce on his childhood promise to Kuina and his new compromise with his new captain, Luffy.

"What do you bear on your shoulders, what do you desire once you've obtained power, weak one?"

Zoro was once again taken aback by what he perceived as taunting. He was again pushed back this time even more determined.

" **Tora**..."

He lunged at his opponent with one thing in mind " _To become the greatest_!"

 **Gari**!"

 **SQUISH**!! was the sound of Hawkeye's toy stabbing Zoro right in the chest. Blood gushed from the wound and from his mouth.

"Zoro!" yelled Nami and Usopp "Big Bro!" screamed the terrified bounty hunter duo.

Luffy resisted every urge in his body to jump in.

Silence filled the air as Zoro stood there not budging an inch. Hawkeye was once again impressed at this kid's will power and asked.

"Are you gonna let me pierce your heart? why don't you withdraw?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I feel like if I moved even a step I would be shattering my promises and my honor, and I won't be able to come back to where I am now" the greenhead explained.

"Yes, that is defeat"

"Hahaha, all the more reason I can't withdraw" he said

"Even if it means death?" The greatest in the world asked truly intrigued.

"I prefer death!"

 _"A heart unlike any other! He chooses death over defeat_!"

Hawkeye withdrew his blade from Zoro's chest. He looked at the three sword style user straight in the eye and said...

"Kid, state your name!"

" _He acknowledged him_!" thought an awestruck Sanji

Zoro prepared his swords, with his beloved

Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and his other two swords set on a perpendicular position, he stated his name

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'll remember it, strong one, it's been a while since I've seen anyone like you." Hawkeye complimented him putting away his toy knife.

"As a swordsman's courtesy I will sink you

with the worlds greatest black blade in the world." The Warlord revealed the beautiful sword that was Yoru.

"Thanks!" said Zoro.

" _Death or the title of greatest swordsman_!" thought an enthralled Zoro. A brief but heavy stare down went down, both swordsman men preparing their attacks. For the first time in this fight Hawkeye was the one to attack...

"Fall!"

while Zoro spun his swords in fan like motion saying

" **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!** "

Both swordman clashed with one another but the visible result was each one ended on the opposite end of where they began.

 **CLANK**!! Zoro's two nameless swords had been broken.

The greenhead sheathed the Wado while the Warlord prepared another attack, before Hawkeye could connect Zoro got up stretched his arms out and faced Hawkeye directly.

"What are yo-"

"Scars on the back are a swordsman shame!" Zoro proudly announced.

This caused another grin of admiration from the Warlord. He knew he had found a strong one.

"Admirable"

And with that, the greatest in the world slashed Zoro in the chest, blood everywhere as he was sent back into the ocean.

" **ZORO**!!" screamed a horrified Nami as she shed tears for her friend. Usopp did the same. A worried Sanji thought " _That fool_." Johnny and Yosaku jumped in the water

after him. And Luffy...well...

" _Don't live to hastily young man_ " thought Hawkeye, his others thoughts were cut short as a furious Luffy stood behind him.

" _This boy, what aura is this_?" The greatest in the world realized that the strawhat wearer many times more dangerous than his greenheaded companion. So he drew his Yoru once again.

The Straw Hat's mourning was interupted by an angry Zoro telling them he indeed was alive. Immediately Nami bonked him on the head for worrying her, Sanji was relieved along with Gin while Usopp ran on top Zoro hugging him.

Their attention was diverted to Luffy as he stood off against the Warlord. Both men had fought opponents leagues weaker than themselves, unlike Hawkeye, Luffy was not pleased with his fight.

"Your companion is alive you know" Hawkeye said gripping his Yoru.

"I know, I'm just bored and I haven't had a decent fight in months" Luffy said picking his nose.

"So you wanna fight?" asked Hawkeye.

"I wanna see how strong I really am"

"Will you fight me bare handed?"

"Not necessarily" Luffy said as he reached for his pipe on his back.

"So that will be your weapon, you do realize I can cut through it right?"

" _Yeah, what are you thinking? moron_!" Sanji said while Nami agreed. Everyone else was stitching and bandaging Zoro, who himself wanted to talk to Luffy but didn't have the strength to do so.

Luffy's response left everyone in awe. He put out his arm, making it visible to everyone, pipe in hand, and said. "Look"

Immediately a black aura appeared from Luffy's arm it quickly spread to the pipe covering it, when the waves were gone the pipe was no longer colored gray, but black

"What the hell?!" said everyone save Zoro who wasn't looking and Zeff as he knew exactly what it was.

"Any weapon can be strong when clad in Haki, I will do the same." A black aura identical to the one Luffy had appeared from Mihawk's arm, however since the blade was already black nothing changed, atleast that's what the ignorant ones thought.

"That blade is now several times stronger" Said Zeff getting looks of confusion from everyone. "You'll see" finished the geezer.

In an instant both Luffy and Mihawk disappeared leaving behind air waves.

 **BOOM**! both men had clashed, a shockwave came from the force knocking

the onlookers back. After what felt like an eternity the clash was broken. Both men retreated with intense looks at one another.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked an astonished Sanji.

The Warlord was at a loss for words. He thought highly of Zoro, as he acknowledged the strength of heart he possessed. But this other boy who was visibly younger was on a completely different level.

"I would've never expected to see someone of your caliber out here in the East Blue, the weakest of the seas." said a curious Mihawk.

"Likewise" answered Luffy.

"I'll stop, not because I fear you, but because your head is not mine to take" Luffy said mounting the pipe on his back.

"Since you're the young swordsman captain, I must thank you, if it wasn't for you I feel like I never would've met him" Mihawk said mm

Mihawk grinned, he turned to a now bandaged and extremely tired Zoro.

"It's too early for you to die, My NAME IS DRACULE MIHAWK, Discover yourself and the world, become stronger! No matter how long it takes you I will wait at the to in my strongest form!"

Those words left everyone in awe, but he wasn't finished.

"Surpass this sword, surpass me, RORONOA ZORO!"

Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp were helping Zoro while Nami and Sanji were astonished at what Mihawk had told the young swordsman.

"For Hawkeye Mihawk to declare such words" An amazed Zeff said in his unchanging facial expression.

Zoro was coughing and straining, Nami and Sanji ran to his side to aid him however they could. Before anything else could be said Zoro raised his Wado high in the air and said.

" **COUGH COUGH**! Luffy can you hear!"

"Don't stress yourself moron" screamed a worried Nami.

"Yeah!" declared Luffy.

"I fucked up big time didn't I? Sorry for worrying you, if I don't become the worlds greatest swordsman you would be in a dilemma wouldn't you?" Zoro said coughing up blood.

Everyone near him berated him about not talking as it was strenuous, however their pleas were silenced as Zoro displayed something completely out of character.

"Until I beat him...I-I-I will-will" his voice was wavery and everyone under the sun listened in closely

"NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro declared with tears streaming down his face. Johnny and Yosaku cried of happiness while Nami stood sat beside him not believing what she saw, but he wasn't done.

"Until I beat him I will not be beaten, until I become the greatest I will not fall! Do you have a problem with that PIRATE KING!" He finished provoking a smile from his captain and his enemy alike.

"Shishishi Not at all!" replied Luffy with his trademark D grin.

Mihawk turned to Luffy "I'm assuming you strive to become Pirate King" Luffy answered with a nod. "That's more difficult than defeating me" he said with a grin. Luffy shrugged it off reassuring him he would become Pirate King.

"You name is Luffy right?" Mihawk asked him again.

"Yes, although it's not my full name!" This definitely perked the interest of everyone in the area.

"Whatever your full name is, it doesn't interest me, what does is that I have heard of a kid named Luffy from the East Blue. I've also seen an identical strawhat to the one you currently wear."

I took a minute for Luffy to processes everything he just heard. Then he became excited and asked.

"So you know Shanks too?!" asked an ecstatic Luffy. Meanwhile everyones jaws dropped

"Yes I do he's an old frenemy"

"Wow if you see him, say hi to him for me will ya, thanks" Luffy said receiving a nod from the greatest swordsman in the world. Mihawk got on his boat saying.

"You both make a great team, although you're leagues above your companion, I can tell you're both equally strong in heart. Hell! I know you're strong enough to almost beat me"

Everyone couldn't believe that a Warlord admitted to having an equal, much less some upstart pirate from the East Blue.

Mihawk's gave Luffy and Zoro some final words

"I do hope to see you both again sometime, you two have really impressed me."

And with those final words The Greatest Swordsman in the World; Dracule (alias Hawkeye) Mihawk sailed away. (probably back into the Grandline)

After the crew reunited Nami gave Zoro some real first aid by stitching him up without anesthesia, to much of his dismay. Usopp asked Luffy about the "creepy dark stuff" that came out of his hand. Which then Sanji proceeded to ask if thay had anything to do with his pipe turning black.

After she forced Zoro to rest, Nami also jumped on the "question Luffy" bandwagon. Particularly about how Krieg's bullets sharp bullets couldn't pierce him. Luffy promised them he would answer all of these question and much more when they got to Loguetown.

They had just finished an encounter of a life time, and gained a new crew member. Tired as they were they celebrated until the sun came down.

 **A/N: longer than last chapter, i know. But i still wanted to post. I hope you enjoyed the Mihawk vs Zoro and Luffy vs Mihawk clash.**

 **As always thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Liberation, Celebration and Melons?

**Chapter 8: Liberation, Celebration and Melons?**

 _ **Hours later at night...**_

The Straw Hats were in the Baratie one last time dining and talking about one another. Nami had told them about her dream to make a map of the world, receiving encouragement from the crew especially Sanji.

The bounty hunter duo was relaxing with Usopp as he relayed his stories to them. Luckily they didn't believe a single one. Gin simply sat there wondering what to do next.

Luffy walked over to his own room where Zoro was resting as that was one of the only rooms with a bed besides the women's quarters, his intention was to bring the swordsman food as Nami didn't let him get up. Once entering he saw Zoro lay in bed staring at the wall, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind" Luffy said sparking the conversation. Zoro turned and answered.

"Lot's of things, one of them being mad at the witch" Zoro said in an annoyed tone.

"Witch?"

"Nami! that witch did a sloppy job on my stitches and she's still charging me with 300 percent interest!"

Luffy burst into laughter which made Zoro twitch an eye. After Luffy recomposed himself, with an ever present grin said.

"Don't worry I'll clear your debt"

"Thanks, that's the second"

"Second what? Not following."

"Second time you saved my life" Zoro answered sternly. Luffy said it was nothing and handed him his meal consisting of rice balls and sake.

Zoro refered to the sake as "anesthesia that doesn't require medical school." An awkward silence ensued after what felt like an eternity Zoro broke it.

"Usopp told me about what happened, after I lost to Mihawk."

"Oh I'm sorry I jus-"

"I'm not bothered by you fighting him. If that's what you're worried about" A burden was lifted off if Luffy. He relieved that he didn't hurt Zoro.

"So what did he tell you?"

"Something about you using creepy black stuff on your pipe, and him acknowledging you as his equal in terms of strength"

"Sounds about right. What do you think?"

"How did you get so strong?" Zoro genuinely interested as he needed to become strong.

"Training with my grandpa on a daily basis, it was hell but apparently I came out really powerful, so that's good" Luffy said remembering those days.

Zoro stil looked at him from the bed with intent. Luffy noticed this and realized what exactly what was happening, so he sighed in defeat.

"Look, aside from stretching and enlarging which are just part of my devil fruit powers, everything you saw me do like the 'teleporting' or making pointy bullets bend as they hit me, and even what you heard from Usopp...

It can all be learned by normal people, with the right amount of training of course" and with that Luffy got up and left Zoro to rest.

The greenhead however was wondering if those other two things he saw Luffy do in the past were also teachable. Slowly he drifted into slumber.

Luffy picked up Krieg's floating corpse before it sunk, he looted the diamonds and as much gold as he could salvage from the bastard's corpse. These of course ended up in Nami's pockets.

Gin decided it was time to part ways with his new friends.

"Luffy I don't think I could ever repay you for what you have done for me."

"You don't have to." Luffy responded with his charismatic smile.

"What will you do now?" Sanji asked concerned for his friend.

"I need some time alone to reflect, I no longer proud to have followed someone like Krieg. I will however sail back into the Grandline, I truly want to explore it maybe not as a pirate but as an adventurer." Gin spoke proudly of his future aspirations.

"If that the case then I hope we meet again in the Grandline, become **stronger** no matter what. I know you can!" Luffy said cheerfully elevating the mood for everyone.

With that the former Krieg Pirate took a spare sailboat and waved a long and heartfelt good bye. Sanji hoped they would see him again.

Luffy however was regretting one thing " _Dammit I wish I had a Vivre Card!_ "

 _ **After eating...**_

The night had fallen and the Straw Hats decided to stay the night to leave at dawn. The cooks and Zeff made their way to their beds. Sanji decided to stay spend one last night in the Baratie.

Nami retreated to her quarters falling asleep instantly. Since the captain's was being used by Zoro, the rubberman proceed to the men's quarters along with the other Straw Hats. They also fell asleep fairly easy.

 _ **Next Morning...**_

Sanji had a heartwarming depature from Zeff and the rest of the Baratie cooks, he promised to return once he found the All Blue. The Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo were now enjoying their first official breakfast from their new cook.

Luffy cleared Zoro's debt before it got any bigger. Which left the swordsman grateful at the captain willing to rescue him from an evil witch.

Luffy finally remembered where he had heard Zeff's name before. He recalled his grandpa talking about an old infamous pirate of the same name. It made even more sense when he asked Sanji about it.

This led Sanji talk about how the shitty geezer saved his life at the cost of his leg.

On the deck stood a worried Nami. The more they approached Cocoyashi, the more she tense she became.

"Hey Nami you okay?" asked a concerned Luffy.

"Yeah" she said recomposing herself.

"You don't have to worry we will end Arlong's reign, your people won't have to suffer anymore." he put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

She looked up at him giving him a smile and "Thank you."

 _ **Arriving at Cocoyashi...**_

The Straw Hats docked near a secret port Nami told them about. Since being spotted by Arlong would be unfortunate. Zoro decided to fight despite the opposition but Luffy allowed it.

"Johnny, Yosaku I have a favor to ask." Luffy needed them to do something only they could do.

"What is it big bro Luffy?"

"I need you guys to cash in Arlongs bounty once I beat him, hopefully he's alive when I do."

Aside from the bounty hunter duo themselves, no one else was shocked at the request, as they would really need the money moving forward. Johnny and Yosaku reluctantly agreed.

Nami led them to her home to plan out their attack. She explained to them where Arlong Park was located and the things they should watch out for. Nami began assigning the Straw Hats opponents based on their skills.

Zoro would fight the fishman Hachi as they were both swordsman. Sanji would fight Kuroobi as they both did not use weapons. Usopp wanted to be flank but Nami encouraged him to fight Chew. Johnny and Yosaku were assigned to hold off any villagers.

Johnny and Yosaku then explained how Arlong was once a Sun Pirate and was supposedly of equal strength to the Warlord, Knight of the Sea Jinbe. This shocked everyone except Luffy who already knew since he dug in Marine files

Before they could set off a blue hair woman ran into the room, she was cleary distressed and worried about something. However before she could adress her little sister she noticed the others in the house.

"Nami who are they?" she asked with clear worry in her eyes.

"They're my friends" she answered her with a sincere smile. This took the older sibling aback as she hadn't seen this kind of smile in such a long time. Before she could comment on it, the other things on her mind took priority.

"Well that's great and all but we have a huge problem!" she said distraughtly

"What is it!" Nami was afraid of the answer.

"They snapped, Gen-san and the rest! After a fishman 'accidentally' killed some kids dad, the villagers and Gen-san decided to attack Arlong Park! They'll be slaughtered!" Nami's older sister described.

"You're Nojiko right? Nami told us about you." Luffy asked.

" _He's cute_ " Nojiko thought but she snapped out immediately "Yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Luffy a pirate, Nami's friend as you already know."

"So what exactly do you want here in these islands? Luffy." she asked, wanting an answer quickly as the villagers prepared for a battle they could not win.

"Help Nami by defeating Arlong, plain and simple." he replied with his trademark grin.

To say she was baffled by this would be an understatement. This guy didn't look like much, and he expected to defeat Arlong? She almost wanted to laugh.

"I know you may not trust the captain, much less expect him to defeat Arlong, but trust me, he definitely can. Luffy is much stronger than myself." Zoro jumped in at the rubberman's defense and getting approval nods from his last statement.

"And who are you exactly?" Nojiko asked in distrust again.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro" he said plainly

"Wait! As in Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" she asked completely surprised.

"Yup, the one and only" Usopp answered with his head held high.

"Who the hell ar-"

"Nojiko shut up and let's go to the village!" an annoyed Nami exclaimed. She quickly agreed and led them to the village. Before they took off Luffy put his precious strawhat on her head and said.

"Take care of it, it's my treasure" she blushed heavily at his gesture. They took off.

 _ **At the village...**_

Nami stopped a scarred old man in a crappy uniform named Genzo, and the rest of the villagers from their pointless rebellion as it would only kill them. She also came clean about collecting 100 mil for the last 8 years. Their response left her in tears.

"We've known this whole time" said the scarred man with a pinwheel hat.

"Ho-"

"I told them" Nojiko interrupted her.

"All the more reason to fight him" said Genzo said as he hugged a crying Nami.

"You don't need to fight" a confident yet crying Nami said. They looked at her in confusion before.

"They will" Nami pointed in Arlong Park's direction. Every bystander looked at the gates of Arlong Park to see 4 men in front

of it.

 **CRASH**! The famed gates of Arlong Park fell at one of Luffy's weak punches. Every fish man turned to see the 4 men at the gate.

"I'm looking for Arlong!" Luffy explained while two fodder fishmen appeared with the intent to protecting Arlong.

"That would be me, who are you?" A not so thrilled Arlong asked from his king like chair.

"I'm Luffy" the raven haired man responded walking towards his target.

"What exactly are you and what do you want?" Arlong asked.

"I'm a pirate and I'm here to kick your ass!" he declared before vanishing and reappearing giving the fishman a good punch.

He was sent several meters past a wall and some trees. The villagers rushed to scene the moment the walls were torn. They weren't expecting a punch that strong.

Genzo and Nojiko wanted to enter but were halted by Johnny and Yosaku. Nami was also watching intently.

"How dare you attack Arlong-san" two fodder fishman said charging at Luffy. They were stopped by...

 **SLASH**!

Our greenheaded swordsman filleted the fish before they could reach Luffy...

"Enough! I'll kill him myself" said a karate dressed fishman with abnormal elbows. He charged at Luffy who didn't exactly care for the guy

The fishman readied his elbow ready to take out the unaware human.

"Watchout!" yelled Nojiko

 **Collier**!

The grey fishman was caught in midair and sent crashing downward.

"You're Kuroobi right? If so I'm your opponent!" yelled Sanji.

Kuroobi got up at an inhumane speed giving Sanji a deadly punch to the gut sending right into the pool, exactly where he wanted him.

Arlong was back up furious at the sight of his kin being brought to their knees by "lowly" humans.

"I'm gonna kill you! And once I'm done with you, your whole crew is done!" Arlong threatened only to receive a jawbreaking punch from the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Nyu Damn you strawhat bastard!" The octopus fishman charged at Luffy with his six swords in hand flailing his arms like a psycho. Luffy didn't even acknowledge him which pissed him off even more.

With all the pent up anger the octo fish pulled back his sword ready to vertically cut Luffy. "Die ya bastard"

"Watch out kid!" yelled Genzo.

 **CLASH**! "My captain doesn't have business with you small fry!" Zoro blocked three of the six swords with his Wado, he dodged the other three.

"You're the swordsman, so you'll fight me!" Zoro exclaimed before engaging at his opponent.

Arlong had decided that he would kill these bastards after he asked Luffy a question.

"Why do you wanna die so badly?"

"I'm not gonna die, but if you're wondering why I wanna destroy you it's because you hurt my navigator and made her go through eight years of suffering!"

It didn't take long for the captain of the Arlong Pirates to realize that the only person who fit the bill of navigator and sufferer of his rule was Nami.

"Well once I'm done with you, I'm gonna use her for more than j-"

The evil bastard was almost out cold from Luffy's first named punch. Luffy didn't stretch at all, so nobody saw his devilfruit power.

 _ **Zoro vs Hachi...**_

"Zoro take it easy, your previous injuries left you a death's door." screamed a distraught Nami

"Wait your Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" Hachi pointed out, the green heads answer was a nod. This revelation scared humans and fishmen aslike.

"Nyu, doesn't matter you will die Roronoa!"

"Johnny, Yosaku lend me your swords!" Zoro commanded.

"Of course big bro!" the duo threw their swords at Zoro who easily caught them. Meanwhile Hachi had announced his attack at the.

 **Takoashi Kiken!**

The idiot octopus charged at a still Zoro

 **Santoryuu: Tourou Nagashi!**

The greenhead had gracefully dodged and evaded the six swords while slashing the chest if his opponent.

"He dodge all six swords!" Announced the bounty hunters.

"Damn you Roronoa you'll lose and die since you only have two swords!" Hachi threatened

"You've made a miscalculation, not even three of your swords are as heavy as a single one of mine" Zoro said remembering his duel with the greatest.

"What are you going on about, just die already."

" **Rokutouryuu: Takotsubo No Kamae,** here I go!" Hachi charged at a ready Zoro.

 **Oni Giri!**

The swords clashed. However Zoro's truly were heavier so Hachi's swords all shattered at the impact leaving the octo man disarmed.

"Now do you understand how much heavier my swords are" Zoro said proud of his handiwork.

"Nyu damn you!! **Takoyaki Punch**!" The fishman attacked barehanded at a last attempt to fight the swordsman.

 **Santouryuu: Tatsu Maki**!

And with that final blow the fishman was ended as he flew up high and landed hard.

"I have to meet someone, I can't waste my time with you"

 _ **Winner: Zoro...**_

"I've had enough of you bastards hurting my brothers!" A blue long lipped fishman charged at a tired Zoro, before...

 **Sure Kill Flame Star!**

Immediately the blue fishman was engulfed in flames which caused him to scream in pain and fall over.

Usopp chucked a bottle of sake that covered the fishman that further ignited him.

Our sniper ran up the fishman and beat him with a hammer several times. The one know as Chew was neutralized.

 _ **Sanji vs Kuroobi...**_

After some broken ribs from water pressure and almost drowning Sanji managed to get out if the water.

"Get out here you goddamn fish, I'm gonna killl you!" Sanji was fed up with the unfair fight, he removed his coat to signal his seriousness. This prompted the one known as Kuroobi to leave the water.

"Your refusal to die is pissing me off human! Since you decided to delay the inevitable, your death will be more painfull at the hands of my Senmaigawara Seken, and your chances of su-"

"You talk too much! **Collier**!"

Kuroobi attempted to regain his footing after Sanji's attack but failed at hands of an incoming flurry of spicy kicks.

 **Epaule!**

 **Gigort!**

 **Selle!**

 **Cotolette!**

 **POITRINE!!**

Kuroobi was sent flying several meters back from the onslaught of the cooks legs. He looked up at the swirly brow and with hate in his tone said.

"Damn you!"

Sanji was doing backflips " **Mouton**!" He said preparing his technique. While his opponent did the same.

 **Ultimate Senmaigawara Sei-**

Sanji dodged it shocking the fishman leaving him open to the cooks finishing attack.

 **SHOT**!!

With that final blow the fishman commander was sent flying through Arlong Park.

"Guess you won't be having dessert" Sanji muttered loud enough to trigger cheers from the crowd. Zoro smirked at his nakama's hard fought battle.

 _ **Winner: Sanji...**_

The villagers cheered at the victory of their new hero's, however they quickly shut up as Arlong stood back up and threatened them.

"Once I'm done with these bastards, the entire village will be gone!"

"And you" He turned to see a careless Luffy relaxed up against a pillar while he had been watching his nakama work wonders. "How dare you, hurt my brothers! I will kill you and your friends."

Luffy wasn't intimidated by the threats as he continued to relax. Nojiko, Nami, Genzo and the other villagers were quiet.

Luffy's attention went from Arlong to the pool that connected Arlong Park to the open ocean. A shadow appeared under the water causing Sanji to get away and Usopp to almost piss himself.

Bubbles formed and a splash was felt by those closest. A monster had emerged. Arlong immediately ordered it to attack the downed Zoro but Luffy appeared immediately infront of it. His arms crossed and a serious face was what everyone saw.

After a brief staredown occured and by the end of it, Mohmoo's expression went from blood thirsty beast to cowardly creature. It's eyes were wide and the fear in them was apparent. Sweat dripped from the monster and it began to whine out of fear.

Our hero's following words were stern and clear sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Get lost" he said in a scary and authoritive voice. The creature obeyed diving right back into the ocean from whence it came

Jaws almost touched the ground, nobody could believe what they had just seen, this man who was several times smaller than the sea monster managed to scare it sending it back to the ocean.

"What did he do?" asked Sanji

"I don't know!!!" screamed a frightened Usopp.

The raven haired boy just smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Everyone sweat dropped at the casualty. The rubberman walked over to a scared shitless Arlong.

The fishman wasn't about to show weakness so he lunged at the strawhat wearer teeth ready like the shark he was.

 **Tekkai**!

Arlong just remembered how much it hurts to lose your teeth as he held a hand over his mouth in pain.

"It's that technique again, the one he used against Krieg" Sanji announced getting looks of agreement from his fellow Straw Hats.

" _He said some of those techniques are teachable, I wonder if that's one_ " Zoro recalled Luffy's talk a day prior as he watched the captain.

"How dare you defy me and hurt my brothers you bastard!"

After slashes and slashes, bite attempts and bite attempts, Luffy dodges every single one with ease.

"Who is this boy!" Genzo thought outloud.

"You may be fast but your strength is nothing compared to mine!" Arlong spat in fury.

"You say that, but not only were you too weak to break my Tekkai, but you destroyed your own teeth in the process. What exactly makes you think you're stronger than me?" Luffy asked genuinely.

This only pissed off Arlong further. And prompted approval cheers from his nakama.

"Since you're a fishman, aren't you from Fishman Island?" Luffy asked him again.

"Yeah, but what does have to do with anything?!" answered the captain of the Arlong Pirates

"Fishman Island is in the Grandline and you should know that there arare humans several times stronger than you and I. In fact the strongest pirates in the world aren't fishman" the rubberman finished.

Most villagers acknowledged his words as tales of the great Whitebeard and powerful Red Haired Shanks reach every corner of the world. But they had only witnessed the power of Arlong and nothing higher. Seeing this man toy with Arlong both disturbed and brought them joy.

"Johnny and Yosaku were comparing you to one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." He signaled at the scared duo who didn't want any attention.

"I've fought a Warlord before, and let me tell you, you're not exactly at that level" Luffy mocked him nonchalantly picking his nose. This information disturbed the people even more, he fought a Warlord and survived?

Arlong was fed up with the young pirates insults and pushed his hand through a wall of Arlong Park. He pulled out a saw like weapon known as Kiribachi and swung at Luffy who caught it with his bare hands.

The latter was unimpressed at the weak swing and yawned of boredom. Arlong tried moviving the weapon, his attempts were in vain.

An idea occurred to the shark fishman, his idea was that if he angered his raven haired opponent he could cheap shot him.

With the our raven haired hero still holding Kiribachi with his fingers, then saw nosed shark began a taunt.

"When I'm done with you I'm gonna kill that slut's village and make her draw maps until the end of time." he pointed at the infamous building. The threats got to Nami making her visibly shaken. She was then hugged by her older sister who reassured her it would be fine.

"In her room up there, I will make her bleed maps using her skills efficiently" Arlongs threats continued and successfully pissed of our hero.

"Use!"

"That's right and once I'm done using her skills, we'll pas her around like the slut s-"

 **CRACK**! he shattered Kiribachi with his mere fingers leaving everyone speechless. Luffy immediately connected with a nameless punch purposely knocking him out where he stood.

"So that room huh? I know how to save her" And with that Nami put her hands on her mouth as she held back her tears of gratefulness. From where he stood, Luffy prepared his leg.

 **Rankyaku**!

Not one, but several slashes of compressed air were sent hitting and completely destroying the building. Papers, a desk, pens and utensils flew out the building. Nami continued to cry of happiness at her hero's actions.

"Thank you Luffy" she mumbled under her hand. Eventually the building fell from the powerfull slashes. Arlong made a final stand to fight the raven haired pirate wearer.

 **Shark On...**

"You're annoying! I'm ending this right now!" Luffy declared

 **Gum Gum...**

The villager thought they had seen everything until he displayed his devilfruit powers. They watched his leg go several meters high and coming back down with ten times the force.

 **Axe/Tooth!**

Arlong got to Luffy but only did enough damage to tear his shirt completely off. And so the evil reign of the shark man ended by being burried several feet below.

The Straw Hats and villagers saw the raven haired boy stand there eyes shadowed by hair, shirtless revealing some scars and skin tears. Most notably was his amazing build.

He wasn't as muscle bound as Zoro rather more athletic and ripped. Every muscle was toned and slightly veiny. Nojiko and Nami blushed heavily.

The Straw Hats and bounty hunters rushed to Luffy's side.

"You sure took you're sweet time" Zoro commented slyly.

"Big bro Luffy how did you get so strong?" Johnny asked truly excited.

"Glad you took out that bastard, I would've killed him myself for threatening Nami-swan like that" Sanji clenched his fist remembering what the sharkman said.

"Luffy I think you're a monster!" A frightened Usopp said. Luffy grinned at his nakama's exaggerated comment.

Nami placed the strawhat on the owners head, He looked back at her giving her his usual smile. Her gaze scanned his upper body; shoulders, traps and she stopped at his shoulder.

Nami noticed a peculiar tattoo on his left shoulder. it read the following letters in their respective colors.

Yellow: A

Blue: S

Red: L

" _ASL? what could it mean_?" Nami mentally inquired.

"What's wrong Nami?" Questioned her captain.

"Oh! it's nothing!" she answered fast, evading the question.

The villagers, Nojiko and Genzo ran to the Straw Hats who were conversing and complimenting their captains strength.

"Your strong... _and hot_!" Nojiko added to their praises as she approached them.

"Thank you Nojiko-chan!" Sanji fawned over her doing unnatural movements with his legs. She was weirded out and pushed him aside. Genzo rolled his eyes at the youngling's antics.

Despite all of his struggles against it, Luffy was still praised as the Hero of Cocoyashi. Those who knew more would even say he's the hero of the entire East Blue.

The town celebrations were halted by a group of Marines led by a rat faced prick. Immediately the partying halted and our hero's and their friends became tense. Luffy looked at them intently.

"Chichichi! I'm Marine Captain Nezumi of the 16th division, we really must thank you Straw Hats for taking out Arlong on our behalf. But the time fir your crime spree to stop." The rat mockingly said ordering his men to arrest them.

Genzo and the villagers immediately backed up their heroes, they took up arms and confronted them.

"Wait just a minute you pricks, they saved our village and now you wanna arrest them? I know they're pirates but you bastards always looked the other way when Arlong was around."

"Well that was then this is now, besides we aren't only here for him" Nezumi signaled at Luffy.

"We're also here for the money the Cat Burglar Nami has collected" This was the final straw for most of the villagers as Nami put all the effort in the world to collect that.

"You bastard yo-" "Wait pinwheel-ossan!" A no longer shirtless Luffy walked over to begin his own interrogation.

"We're pirates, I know that's reason enough to arrest us, but what do you mean by crimes?" The rubberman inquired.

"You should now. The Marines and World Government have eyes and ears everywhere. We know if you and your first mate's previous's battles" This perked the greenhead's attention.

"We know you freed Roronoa Zoro from the Marine base in Shell Town, and how the he joined your crew after defeating Morgan."

"Who was just as corrupt as you!" Luffy added.

"As I was saying, we also found out about your actions of driving away Buggy the Clown from Orange Town."

"We also know of your most impressive feats. From stopping Kuro of a Hundred Plans, to killing Don Krieg, truly impressive I don't say so myself."

"You're making him sound more like a hero! You're dumber than you look!" Sanji added causing giggles among an already impressed crowed from discovering their hero's previous accomplishments.

"Kinda like his grandfather" Zoro said captivating everyone's attention. He realized his mistake and regretted bringing it up.

"Zoro Shaddup!" Luffy warned him, people knew something was up.

"What's he talking about Luffy?" Nami questioned extremely interested.

"It's nothing!" Luffy said nervously bringing even more suspicion.

"It doesn't matter we'll arrest you regardless!" The Marine sent his men with cuffs.

"I doubt it" Sanji said preparing his leg.

"Luffy, you shouldn't keep secrets, we're nakama remember." Nami not wanting to drop the subject spoke.

"Just stop Nami. Sorry for bringing it up Luffy." Guilt was the lone feeling in Zoro. Nami on the other hand was interested in Luffy's lineage.

The one with the strawhat sighed in defeat. "No, she's right Zoro, we shouldn't keep secrets from one another. Besides the WG will find out soon enough." Everyone present braced themselves for his answers.

Sanji was quiet, not wanting to interfere and feel like a hypocrite, having secrets of his own.

"Nezumi. My full name is Monkey D Luffy, does my last name ring a bell?" Everyone was silent, Nezumi could not believe what he heard.

"Monkey D?! like Monkey D Garp, the Hero of the Marines?! You're related to him?!" The villagers thought this kid was crazy enough, but being related the man who fought the Pirate King?

"Yeah...he's my...grandpa."

"WHAT!"

" **PHEW** , with that outta the way le-"

"Hey Luffy you can't just brush it off like that!" Sanji said.

"Luffy! what's wrong with you?!" Usopp asked a rhetorical question. Zoro rolled his eyes at the cowardice.

" _Goda this boy is special_!" Genzo thought staring at Garp's grandson intently.

"Is that so?" Nojiko asked herself with a naughty smile on her face.

The Marine Captain gritted his teeth in frustration, "it doesn't matter who his grandfather maybe, he finished of my cash supplier!"

"Well Monkey D L-"

"No shut up you sack of shit, I may not be a Marine but I was raised like one. So you make my stomach churn!" Luffy captivated everyone with these words.

To say Nezumi was pissed would be an understatement. He really wanted to kill this brat regardless of his heritage.

"Johnny, Yosaku, do your thing!" They understood exactly what needed to be done.

Johnny and Yosaku dragged Arlongs near dead corpse through the mud next to the Marine Captain.

"We would like to cash in his bounty!" The rat captain flinched at the request believing they were allied to Luffy.

"If you're wondering they aren't pirates, they're bounty hunters." Luffy backed them up Zoro also jumped in.

"You no reason to deny their request as they are just traveling bounty hunters" Johnny smirked and Yosaku grinned at the stunned captain.

"If you're gonna make them come with you to the Marine base, don't bother because I will kill you" Nezumi was scared "Besides I'm sure you have more than 20 mil on your ship, from Arlong's bribes and what not"

The ugly looking Marine gave in to the demands. He knew the gap in their power so he decided he would live a couple extra years.

Eventually our favorite bounty hunters returned with the money splitting it like this. 5 mil for them 15 mil for the crew. They insisted that Luffy take most of the reward as he took out Arlong.

As for the Marine Captain, well he would return to his base more furious than he had ever been, ready to inform the world about it's newest rookie.

Luffy was hailed as a hero prompting a celebration that was now going on it's second day.

 _ **The final hours of the second day...**_

"I am the great captain Usopp and I have defeated 50 fishmen on my worst day!" The liar screamed at the top of his lungs from a scaffolding. Only children had the will to listen.

"That idiot has been going at it for two days now, when will he finally drop?!" Zoro complained as he chugged a bottle of sake Luffy was next to him swallowing meat chunks like the monster he is.

"Shishishi It think it's funny"

"Annoying is the word you're looking for" the three sword style user said.

"Shishishi! So what did the doctor say? about your injury."

"He said to take it easy for the next couple of days. But he should kmow that's impossible" Zoro was determined to get **stronger,** and he was gonna get his captain to help him.

"Take it easy regardless, I have a feeling we won't be doing much fighting these next couple of days." Luffy told his first mate before getting up to go for a walk.

He looked around to see Sanji surrounded by various girls and even men. Luffy chuckled at the erotic sight. He continued walking down the street until he saw a familiar blue haired woman.

"Hey Luffy" she said in a mild tone. The rubberman turned his head and greeted the woman who called him over.

"Having fun?" she asked

"The food is awesome especially when Sanji makes it!" He was ecstatic about the food. She now knew how to lure him away from the party.

"Say there is this famous and delicious Namu Hamu melon over by the cliff, you wanna check it out." she asked deviously.

"Hell yeah!" he even jumped up in excitement.

" _This was almost too easy, the long nose was right he is an idiot when it comes to food."_ Nojiko thought.

They walked up a hill away from the village, Luffy's goal was to find that amazing melon, Nojiko had other plans.

Once they reached the top the old pinwheel guy was standing there pouring sake over a grave.

"Nojiko, is this where the Namu Hamu Melon is?" he was desperate for another meal. The boyscout dressed oldman turned around freaked out.

"Oh a grave! then I should say my condolences..."

After a couple failed attempts at condolences and a giggling Nojiko the oldman corrected him.

"So Nami is going with you to become a pirate right?" Luffy nodded while Nojiko listened in.

"I know you're strong and the journey will be dangerous, but if you do anything to take away her smile, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Nojiko smiled and thought " _he won't do that, he gave her that smile in the first place."_

"I don't plan on taking anything so-"

"UNDERSTOOD!" Genzo shouted.

Luffy raised a brow and began laughing "No problem oldman" He then walked away.

"Nojiko, thanks for bringing him here" the pinwheel man said.

"Wasn't my intention" she said annoyed. She ran in his direction trying to catch up.

Genzo saw her run away wondering her intentions. She ended up catching up to him and grabbed him by his calloused hand.

 _ **NOT FOR CHILDREN 18...**_

" _Guess I have no choice!_ " she thought recognizing the circumstances.

"Wait Nojiko! are the Namu Hamu melons this way!?"

"Of course, I have some tastier melons though" she said in a seductive tone. Luffy was too focused on his stomach too pick up on it.

They reached her and Nami's house, after making sure the coast is clear, Nojiko dragged the clueless teen in her room and locked the door.

"So...where are the melons!" Luffy inquired facing the wall while a devious and in heat Nojiko undressed behind him.

"Turn around handsome" she said, her voice filled with lust.

"C'mon I ain't that...handsome" his eyes bulged while he began to question if he was really brought here for food.

"I think these melons are good enough. Are they not?" she asked. At this point Nami's older sister was completely nude and her womanhood leaked.

Our hero was feeling sad for Sanji as he knew his cook would do anything to trade places.

"Yeah... it's been awhile since I've had melons like these" he said with a sexy grin taking off his shirt leaving his new partner speechless

"So I'm not your first?" she asked genuinely stunned.

"Nope!" he answered unbuttoning his pants.

"Good" she answered with a lustful grin

 _"With the way he looks, I shouldn't be surprised, just looking at him shirtless is turning me on!"_ Nojiko

They were now both nude looking at one another with total sexual intent. She lunged at him landing on her bed. Her breasts pressed against his chest looking at him right in the eyes.

"You saved my village now I'm gonna give you the night of your life" she couldn't wait to get started.

"I don't know last time is pretty hard to top. Beside it wasn't just. Zoro and -" he was cutoff by a long tongue kiss.

"Too humble to take all the credit huh? Even in bed. I feel like you're teasing me. And trust me, you'll feel like never before!" The bluehead was aching to feel him inside her.

"Nobody's here, so let's start!" they shared a hot, passionate, long kiss that escalated quickly.

Just like that the night would be filled with moans, and cries of ecstasy and pleasure. Truly the best night our young strawhat hero has had in a long time.

 **A/N: longest chapter for sure, but what can you do? Luffy sure got rewarded this time around, leave any suggestions for what Luffy's bounty should be as im unsure. If you're wondering Nojiko won't be in the harem unless she joins. And the crews introduction to Haki and Rokushiki will be soon. One more chapter and the East Blue is over.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **PS: if you rearrange MELONS you can get LEMONS**


	9. Bounty

**Chapter 9** **: Bounty**

 ** _The Morning After..._**

Our hero opens his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He sits up, stretches his arms and yawns quietly. The raven haired boy looks left to see an open window and a dresser, putting his hand on his chin he thinks " _I recognize this place_."

He looks right and sees a wall with an open closet containing various outfits. " _girl clothes."_ He tilts his head downward. A dark blue haired beauty lays beside him, her only cover was a thin white sheet that prominently show her voluptuous curves and breasts.

" _O_ _h, now I remember!"_ He slowly lets his left leg hang on the bed following it with his right leg. He looks towards the door in search of his clothes. He found them and stretched his arm to pick up his; red t-shirt, light black combat pants and of course his underpants.

With these in hand he slowly rises up from the bed before. A soft hand grasps him, his most recent partner had awoken. Nojiko looks at him straight in the eye.

"Going somewhere?" she asks with a sexy grin. He smirks at her determination and sexual hunger. They continue to gaze at one another, and after what can only be described as a mental battle, he gives in and lays back down.

"Why can't I go? I'm hungry!" he whined like a toddler being forced to school.

"You really are something else, Monkey D Luffy. It's no wonder my sister wants to follow you" her mentioning Nami brought up a question.

"Speaking of which, where is Nami?" He asked, Nojiko's answers was a shrug.

"Would it matter to her if she saw us like this?"

"I doubt it. Why would she care?" Luffy spoke in his usual carefree way.

This subject startled her, the older sister recalls the way Nami eyed Luffy for long amounts of time, or her blush when all he did was smile at her. " _I hope that's not the case_ "

"Well even if she doesn't care about what we do to one another, it would still be awkward if she found us like this" both recognizing the possibility of embarrassment, Luffy began to dress while the bluehead hopped in the shower.

Once she finished and Luffy ended his kitchen raid, they both exited Nami and Nojiko's childhood home. As they walked Luffy brought up a surprising question.

"So...why did you screw me?" he asked with his dense expression. She flinched at the explicitness of the question.

"Well... you're cute and you saved the village" Her answer felt rushed and untrue.

"What's the real reason?" the rubberman pressed on.

" **SIGH!** You've been looking out for Nami, that's something I appreciate from the bottom of my heart. Especially when I couldn't do it myself. So I thought you and I both could use some relief!" a sexy smile crept her face.

Luffy smiled and said. "If you wanna reward me, food is your best bet. Sex is good too, since it's been a while." he finished while they closed in on the village.

Nojiko really wanted to know who on Earth took his virginity, but she restrained herself. " _Why do I care? All that matter is that he's a wizard in bed!"_

The duo closed in on the village. Zoro who's back was against wall while he viciously rubbed his temples from what they assumed to be a hangover. The long nosed bag of bones known as Usopp was slouched on roof with a megaphone on his hand.

The only Strawhat who was MIA was a certain perverted cook. With the use of Haki, the captain tracked him down fairly easily. Finding him in an alley in a state of limbo with his stupid pervert expression and a ripped open shirt. Luffy gave thought to the scene.

 _"I don't wanna know!"_ The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates picked up his chef who was mumbling "beautiful ladies" while being carried over to Zoro and a now awoken Usopp. Nojiko couldn't help but giggle at the antics. " _I wonder if this is normal?"_ The bluehaired babe thought.

"Wake up you useless cook!" A fed up Zoro roared at Sanji who's expression went from bedazzled to scowl.

"What was that you mossheaded bastard" Sanji immediatly responded not letting his rival get an edge over him.

"Who're you calling mosshead, swirly brow!!" Now both combattants head's butted with the other while a visible electric volt manifested between their foreheads.

Luffy laughed at their insults, a still confused Usopp frowned and Nojiko shook her head in disappointment. The villagers had noticed the commotion and greeted the Straw Hats.

Usopp made a fruitless effort to separate the cook and the swordsman, Luffy commuted with the citizens and Nojiko...

The blue haired beauty wondered " _Does he love someone?"_ She didn't particularly love the strawhat boy, although she did great find him hot and attractive, more so after their escapade the night before.

Nojiko was more worried about her sister's situation, the elder sibling had seen the obvious signs of attraction on the orange head's behalf, the question now was, does he have feelings for her too?

" _Only one way to find out!"_

Luffy could you come over here, I need to talk to you." she almost had to yell as he was surrounded by villagers.

"Uhh" the rubberman tried to shake off the kind but pesky villager. "yeah sure!" he ran to her side while she led him towards the nearest alley.

She had seen his sincerity from his declaration of being related to Garp. Therefore she trusted he would be sincere. The questionnaire began.

"Luffy when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Uhmmm. In a couple hours, we've been here for days now and I wanna leave." he gave her the straightest possible.

"Okay that's good I just needed to know!"

"So is that it? Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well you see..." she struggled to squeeze out the last part. Luffy raised his brow in concern.

"I was wondering if you...you know...love someone."

"Of course, I love my nakama!" he answered proudly. She cringed at his density but later smiled at his love his for his friends.

"Not like that. I mean do you **love** some, like do you wanna be with them and marry them and care for them. That kind of love." She needed to know, because if her suspicions were fact, things could get ugly.

"No" he said straight faced and stern. She was afraid of this answer.

"Nobody?" Nojiko pressed for an answer. He shook his head with a sincere expression.

"How about...Nami? do you love her?" Once again he shook his head, she now knew the hard truth. Her sister 'possibly' was in love with someone who didn't reciprocate those feeing.

"Ok, I just needed to know" she was ready to find her little sister.

"Nojiko, why did you wanna know?" he was just interrogated, so he atleast needed to know the motive

"Just curious, you shouldn't worry I don't have feelings towards you, if you thinking that. Last night was still amazing." she winked at him.

" _So that's what this is about!"_ Luffy sighed in false relief, thinking he was being questioned for emotional attachment.

"Well I also enjoyed last night...Anyways I'll round up the crew to prepare to set sail. Where is Nami?" Nojiko stopped him dead in his tracks and said.

"Don't worry I'll get her!" she dashed off in the direction of the the only place her sister could be. Luffy shrugged it off, he rounded up the other Straw Hats and the bounty hunter duo, who were still there.

Nojiko dashed to find her sister. Since she was nowhere near their home, the blue haired babe assumed the next best place would be their mothers grave. The tattooed girl reached the top of the hill, Nami layed their asleep beside a tangerine and a pinwheel. She really loved their late mother. _"If only she was alive to see this"_

Nojiko slowly closed the gap between herself and the feisty orange head. A slight tap was all she needed to wake her.

"Nojiko?" she rubbed her eyes "what's up?" she gave her older sister a soft smile. The bluehead responded with her own.

"Just came to check up on my little sis, oh and Luffy wants to leave as soon as possible" Nami's response was a groan.

"Honestly how impatient is he?!" a tick appeared on her head, Nojiko was giggling at her sisters short temper.

"Well, you HAVE been here for almost three days, someone as adventure hungry as him needs to be at sea as soon as possible." The orange head was impressed in the speed it took her older sister to figure out Luffy.

"Anyways lets head back, your captain is probably eating the entire islands food." Nojiko said while Nami chuckled at the possibility.

 ** _On their way back..._**

"So Nami..." Nojiko sparked a conversation, "yeah?" the orange head retorted.

"How did you end up falling asleep at Bellemere-san's grave?" Nojiko found it funny and adorable.

"Well I was looking all over for Luffy last night." Nami informed.

 _"Wait what?"_ Nojiko had a puzzled expression.

"Yeah I know, it's strange but I needed to talk about something." The orange haired navigator's gaze drifted.

"About what?"

"Well nothing important really," this time Nami's tone suddenly dropped, loosing all positive energy. Sounding almost sad.

"Well I'm sure you can discuss it later" Nojiko said

"Yeah...hopefully" The bluehead picked up on her desperate and sad tone.

"Cheer up little sis, Arlong was defeated and Cocoyashi is free. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She asked receiving a nod from the younger sibling.

The sisters met with the Straw Hats who were already having breakfast. Luffy was stuffing his face while Zoro and Sanji quarreled about strength. Surprisingly Usopp wasn't lying to anyone but rather enjoying breakfast.

After he finished eating the bounty hunter duo challenged Luffy to an arm wrestling competition, even after both Johnny and Yosaku used all four arms against one of his. They lost miserably.

Nami smiled at the sight of her friends who she truly cared for. Nojiko felt happy for her little sister. She had now found irreplaceable friends who would stick up for her when needed. She was truly happy, and that smile said it all. Could an older sister want anything more for her sister?

Afterwards the crew loaded up the Merry with essentials, and after much arguing with Usopp and Zoro, a tangerine tree.

"You're in charge of that damn tree, it's your responsibility!" Zoro warned Nami he didn't want to do any gardening whatsoever.

"Of coursen you idiot, I don't want any of you anywhere near it!" she hissed the last part. Zoro was more livid, Luffy assured her there would be no issues, Sanji was head over heels, and Usopp brought up a good point.

"The ship is big, but asking us to stay completely away from it is impossible. We got things to do and places to be." Nami rolled her eyes and warned them again.

The villagers were there to give their new heros a send off. Nami was their suspiciously hugging them, and too the trained eye like Luffy's, Zoro's and Sanji's, pickpocketing them all.

"Well big bro Luffy, it was an honor to battle alongside you, but we will stay and protect the village!" A declaration of strength.

"Well if that's the case, I'm sure you'll do a great job." Luffy was proud of how far they had come, Zoro also congratulated them and bid them farewell.

Nojiko arrived to the docks with a satchel and a backpack. This caught everyone by surprise especially the Straw Hats who were about to unfurl the sails. Luffy stared in disbelief as he wasn't expecting this, especially not her.

"Uhhh, Nojiko sis, where are you going?" Nami was nervous at the possibility. The blue haired babe began chuckling, setting off her little sister even more.

"I'm going with you silly"

WHAT!!!

 ** _1 day ago in Marine_** ** _16th Branch and HQ..._**

 _"HELLO, HELLO, AM I SPEAKING WITH MARINE HQ!"_

 _"Yes yes, there's no need to yell we can her you perfectly fine" the Marine on the other side was dumbfounded._

 _"I'm the commanding officer of the 16th Marine branch in the East Blue, Captain Nezumi, I wanna inform you of a new powerful pirate that has emerged." The rat faced Marine was about to denounce Luffy_

 _"I'm listening"_

 _"The new pirate's name is Monkey D Luffy, he wears a strawhat and is the captain."_

 _"Wait! Monkey D!" the Marine in HQ couldn't believe it._

 _"That's right, he's the grandson of our very own Monkey D Garp, The Hero of the Marines!"_

 _"This is huge indeed, what has he done?"_

 _"His supposed first mate, former bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro defeated the former Captain Morgan of the 153rd branch in Shell Town. He personally defeated the biggest names in the East Blue, Don Krieg, Arlong the Saw, the pressumed dead Kuro of 100 plans and he drove away Buggy the Clown from Orange Town!"_

 _The Marine in HQ was speechless at Luffy's feats and lineage._

 _"Send his image immediately!" he practically ordered it. Nezumi sent the picture to HQ right after demanding his face be plastered on every wall all over the world._

 _The photo was shot showing Luffy from the torso up. He is shirtless, smiling and waving at the camera in front of a destroyed Arlong Park. If observed closely two things are visible, the first is a sideways shot of Usopp on the far left, and the other is Luffy's ASL tattoo on the left arm._

 _Once Nezumi hung up, the Marine at HQ ran to Lieutenant Commander Brannew's office._

 _"Lt Cdr Brannew, Lt Cdr Brannew **HUF! HUF!** You have to see this! **HUF!** " The Marine said._

 _"Woah, woah take a breather." after seconds of rest the Marine handed Luffy's picture and the info to Lt Cdr Brannew. He stared at the picture and read the notes in silence for what seemed like an eternity._

 _His eyes widened in realization, he lost his breath for a while, he couldn't believe what he was reading._

 _"This is bad! Really bad!" the curly haired man ran out the door to inform the Fleet Admiral himself. This was unexpected._

 ** _Present Time..._**

The news of Nojiko joining the crew was bewildering. Nami was shocked at her sisters stubborn attitude towards "helping her achieve her dream." The red head new her older sister meant well, but this was weird. After much convincing the crew gave in and Nojiko joined the Straw Hats. The cat burglar left all the 100 mil on the island, leaving the village plenty of money to rebuild and move on.

As they got further and further from the island Nami stood before the railing silently. She faced the villagers and pulled up her shirt. They at the docks in awe watching all those wallets and purses fall from under her shirt. They insulted her and bid her farewell, wishing to see her again.

"She never changes" Nojiko stood on the deck shaking her head.

"We need to hide our valuables from her or we're done for." Usopp already putting his valuables in his satchel. Not that it would do much against Nami.

"How do we know she won't betray us again?" Zoro was frustrated at her greedy nature. Luffy laughed his ass off while Sanji swooned over the new females.

After some recomposure Luffy thought of the next destinations, eventually deciding Loguetown to then head to the Grandline immediately.

"Nami let's head to Loguetown!!"

"Yeahh!" everyone else said in unison.

 ** _Several hours later..._**

The Straw Hats routine continued as usual, Zoro slept, Sanji swooned over Nami and Usopp messed around with the cannons.

Luffy however was showing Nojiko around. She was impressed at the large size of the caravel type ship. An awkward conversation sparked.

"So...Luffy, can you promise to keep it a secret?" the blue head asked.

"Keep what a secret?"

"Our night together"

"Yeah, I can do that" he answered quickly wanting to get away from the subject.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind doing it again though" she had her seductive smile. Luffy was immune to it so he simply smiled at her as a response. A couple seconds of silence passed until.

"I'm kinda glad you're here" he said wearing his infectious smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because from the looks of it, you're the only one who can keep Nami's greed in check, that's something we need asap!" they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I think I can help" Nojiko said wiping a happy tear of her face. (due to laughing)

"I wo-"

"AHHHH!" The raven head and blue head ran to the front deck wanting to assess the situation.

"What's wrong?!" they both asked.

"Can you believe the price of this stupid newspaper!!" Nami's greed kicked in.

"Shaddup ya damn witch, can't you see I'm trynna sleep!" Zoro wasn't having it today.

"Don't call Nami-swan a witch you damn mosshead!" Sanji jumped in to 'defend' Nami's honor

"Lemme see that" Luffy snatched the newspaper off Nami who was busy beating up Zoro. Nojiko leaned over to see the newspaper. Both of their eyes widened as they saw the headline

"WHAAA!!/YEAHH!!!!" They roared in unison.

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive Monkey** **D Luffy**

 **70,000,000**

 **He defeated the following pirates; Arlong the Saw 20,000,000, Don Krieg 17,000,000, Kuro of a Hundred Plans 16,000,000 and Buggy the Clown 15,000,000. He is the Grandson of the Marine Hero Monkey D Garp and is very powerful. According to eyewitness he defeated these pirates with exteme ease. All and any information regarding this man must be submitted to Marine HQ immediately.**

"I cant believe this you broke the record for highest bounty in the East Blue. I think." Usopp said in amazement.

"They know your relation to Garp the Fist! You're definitely gonna be taken seriously" Sanji complimented him while lighting a cigarette.

"That's huge for a first! I guess they combined the bounties of the pirates you defeated." Zoro was happy for his captain expecting no less from the man he chose to follow.

"This is awesome I -"

"How is this awesome you morons! we're gonna be chased by Marines constantly and hunted by bounty hunters and-"

Everyone ignored Nami's rant and went on with their business. Mostly sleeping and sitting.

 ** _Hours later..._**

"Luffy I see Loguetown" Usopp was by the railing looking sideways towards the island.

Everyone else dropped whatever they were doing and ran to the front. Luffy came out of his quarters with money in hand.

"The place where it all began and where it ended." Luffy audibly said making everyone look at him.

"The place where the King Of The Pirates was born and executed. I need to see the platform!" everyone also had their personal goals in mind.

"Luffy don-" Nami was cut off by the captain

"Alright guys I'll give you guys money, since we have more than 25 mil or so due to the bounties and whatnot. Regardless tell me what you need and I'll fund you" Luffy once again displaying preparation as they approached Loguetown.

"Well I'm going to need new swords and quality ones too." Zoro explained and Luffy gave him 500k

Nami still pissed about being cut off started. "Hey Luffy, since when is it your money and what about us!"

"Nami. One I'm the captain and I collected all this money so it's rightfully mine. Two I was gonna get to you, before you interrupted me." he said nonchalantly.

"Well since you are a bottomless pit, I'm gonna need to buy a shit ton of food." Sanji explained prompting Luffy to give him the same amount as Zoro.

"Nami I was gonna make you the treasurer before you went apeshit, so if you still-" she ran up to him hugging him with berry symbols in her eyes.

"All of the money is now under my-"

"However, if a crew member like Zoro or Usopp need something I expect you to let them borrow a reasonable amount. And since I'm captain I can use money when I want, your job is to make sure we don't buy useless stuff and only what's necessary. So giving lot's of money to Sanji is essential. Don't worry you can still buy what you want."

Luffy displayed his leadership skills while Nami sulked that she wasn't the corrupt banker she wanted to be.

After he set the rules Luffy turned to give Nojiko a thumbs up, she responded with a wink. The bluehead was the one who came up with the plan to limit Nami's greediness, Luffy just said as he was told, with his authority he could dish out orders.

As they docked on an isolated area everyone was now funded for save Usopp who needed some tools and gadgets. Nojiko just wanted to go shopping so she also asked for cash. Zoro took off into town and Sanji offered to go with Nojiko, but was instead stuck with Usopp.

The sisters went shopping and Luffy disappeared into the city to search for the famous execution platform. The Straw Hats were unaware of the day they would have.

 ** _A couple days ago..._**

 _Vice-Admiral Garp had arrived at Shell Town to pick up the corrupt Captain Morgan and take him to Impel Down_. _A scuffle broke out when Morgan attempted an escape while Garp talked about his donut eating record._

 _Morgan slashed Garp who fell asleep (due to the attacks lameness) and attempted escape. Of course it failed and he was recaptured._

 _Right as Garp was leavin the commanding officer of Shell Town's Marine base Ripper ran to him with the purpose of delivering Luffy's letter along with a certain pink headed boy._

 _"What's this?" The Marine hero asked looking at the letter and then at Coby._

 _"Sir it's a letter from your grandson, along with a request!" Ripper said attempting to remain as formal as possible._

 _"Wait.. From Luffy!" He asked getting a nod in response. "HMPF! that brat goes off to become a pirate and then asks for a favor, he needs at least 500 Fists of Love!"_

 _Ripper sweatdropped at his antics._

 _"Uhm sir?"_

 _"Oh yes of course!" The Vice-Admiral snatches the letter from his hands and slowly reads it. His expression slowly altered as he read it, he went from initially angry to sad and guilty._

 _After what felt like an eternity Garp put the letter away and looked up. I guess your coming with me Coby. The boy in question was beyond excited, he saluted the Vice-Admiral and began walking before he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to see a sad and disappointed Helmeppo waving at him._

 _Even though they were initially enemies, Coby had grown close to the blonde due to them being chore boys. They talked to one another when no one else would. It was inevitable but Helmeppo had warmed up to Coby._

 _Garp saw their interaction and sighed in defeat "I'm not one to separate friends, you can come too." he mumbled. Helmeppo raised his fist in the air excited to be under the wing of arguably one of the strongest Marines ever, if not the strongest._

 _"Thank you Vice-Admiral Garp we'll make the best of this!" Coby said saluting the man alongside Helmeppo._

 ** _Present day on a Navy ship..._**

"Holy crap! how does everyone know Luffy-san is related to Vice-Admiral Garp" Coby yelled with the newspaper nearly plastered to his face.

"Unless he told everyone!" Helmeppo replied.

"That's exactly what happened!" Garp was frustrated, even though he new this would eventually get out and Luffy would be considered more dangerous, it was decades better than the revelation of his father. That is what Garp truly feared.

 ** _In the New World on the Moby Dick..._**

A blonde haired man with an open purple jacket looked down at the newspaper as he drank from his mug. He immediately noticed the headline and thought.

" _Luffy huh... could it be_?"

"Hey Vista!" The sleepy faced man called out to one of his crewmates.

"What is it Marco?" A tanned muscular man with a curly mustache and a top hat

walks over to Marco.

"Luffy is the name of Ace's little brother, right? The one he always talks about." Marco sought confirmation.

"Yeah that's his name. Better question is how can you forget? He never shuts up about him!" Vista commented slightly annoyed at the idiocy of his brother.

"That's probably why I forgot, I supressed the name from my memory, because Ace never shuts up about him." Marco said.

Vista has never heard such a mediocre excuse, he inwardly cringed and asked.

"Well if you want to forget it so much, why did you ask?"

"Check it out" Marco tossed the newspaper over to Vista. He stared at it for a good ten seconds before whistling in awe.

"Taking down the strongest pirates in the East Blue and leaving unscathed, plus being the grandson of Garp the Fist. The bounty makes sense, but 70,000,000 is sure to be a record breaker especially in the East Blue." Vista said while looking at Luffy's photo.

"It is. I have a feeling that hefty bounty is as high as it is equally due to his lineage and accomplishments. Going against Arlong and not bleeding once is a helluva feat, and according to Ace he's a Paramecia so he's definitely tangible. I wonder what tricks this kid has up his sleeve?" Marco finished while Vista made one last comment.

"He he, how jealous do you think Ace is?"

They both bursted into laughter at the thought of Ace being jealous of his "weak crybaby" little brother. They got up to show the newspaper to their dear old pops.

 ** _Somewhere in Paradise (first half of the Grandline)..._**

"Hey daddy what's that?" The son of a fisherman asked as he looked at he horizon to see something strange in the ocean.

"I don't know son, it looks like a human sized flare, I think it's saying something." The fisherman replied focusing his attention to the phenomenon.

"What's it saying" The boy asked, the fisherman gave up and shrugged.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" The human sized flare screamed at the top of it's lungs while looking at a newspaper.

 **A/N** : **Sorry about the weird update schedule. Now that we're past the East Blue I'm getting excited to write. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter. As always thanks for reading :)**

 **PS: i feel like I'm forgetting something /**


	10. To the Grandline!

**Chapter 10:** **To the Grandline**!

 ** _Somewhere in the New World..._**

"Hey boss! Boss! Hawkeyes is here!" a random pirate yelled unceremoniously waking up everyone in the vicinity. Said boss rubbed his head in frustration and in pain.

"Do you have to be so loud?" He complained. Soon after his companion lit a cigar putting his two cents.

"If Hawkeyes really showed up unannounced than I'm sure it's serious captain."

"Ugh well let's go outside." The boss said plainly.

"There's no need I'm already here." Mihawk said making his way in.

"Ohh Chicken eyes it's been awhile!" The hungover man groaned.

"That's not my name, Red Hair." The greatest swordsman in the world said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. What's the occasion?"

"He says hi!" Mihawk said boringly pulling out a wanted poster and giving it to Shanks.

After seconds of staring at the image and amount the Emperor burst into laughter.

"Dahahahaha! Hey bastards get your asses over here it's Anchor!!" Immediately those who knew that nickname ran into the room fought over the wanted poster.

"Hey boss he's all grown up now, and he even looks super tough." A fat man in a green white striped outfit and a pair of goggles commented while chewing on some meat.

"Indeed he is. Your protogé even knows pretty good Haki, I had a taste of it when clashed. A couple more seconds and his armament would've broken." Mihawk calmly stated ignoring the jaws on the ground

After some more awkward silence, laughter invaded the atmosphere.

"Let's celebrate Anchor's strength and bounty!" Shanks ordered while his men cracked open sake and rum barrels.

"Aren't you already wasted? You couldn't even sense me when I came in. How much do you wanna incapacitate yourself?!" The Warlord asked in genuine concern for the Emperor and former rival.

"Who cares! Anchor finally made a name for himself! Let's celebrate!" He said shoving a mug of rum to his former rival who hesitantly accepted. This would be a

party for the ages.

 ** _Back in Loguetown._**

"This place sure is busy." A flabbergasted Zoro said as he strolled down the streets of Loguetown. Commotion was rampant, and so was crime. Luckily there were Marines to keep it in check but that didn't stop a lousy scumbag from snatching a frail old lady's purse.

Our favorite swordsman would usually avoid these places as they were hard to "nap" in, but now he needed some quality blades. Luckily he was pointed in the right direction coming to Ippon-Matsu's shop.

"I guess I do have enough. Thanks Luffy" Zoro muttered to himself as he pulled out a wad of cash and prepared to enter the store. However his attention was caught by a crowd surrounding three figures.

"What are you gonna do to us little woman? We'll kill you!" The thugs lunged at the apparently defenseless dark blue haired woman with a Hawaiian shirt, and a long wrapped up item.

Zoro prepared to jump in but his trained swordsman eye caught her unwrap and unsheathed the sword, to then finish of the thugs in two swift slashes. The mosshead stood in wonder, a blush appearing on his face.

"Wow awesome lady!" "She's a great swordsman!" The crowd complimented her, after taking two steps she lost balance and fell.

"Haha I guess her power is to much for her!" A random villager commented. Zoro saw her struggle to find her glasses and picked them up.

"Looking for these?" he said still confused at her skill and clumsiness.

"Uhmm, thank you very much!" she said as she looked up a him giving him a smile. Time froze his expression went from confused to shocked and confused. " _Kuina?"_ He thought. In a burst of emotion he unconsciously squeezed her glasses leaving them in pieces.

"Huh?!" They said as they looked down the shattered glasses.

"My glasses!"

"I'm sorry, it was accident, I didn't mean t-"

"Those are expensive! Why would you do something so cruel?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Please replace them!" She finally said.

"Sure, lemme just get-" he said shuffling through his pockets pulling out a couple thousand berry and handing it to her.

"Sorry about that, I need to go now! _I need to get the fuck away from here!"_ He said running for his dear life.

"Wait!" She commanded. He felt a shiver run up his spine and a scowl form on his face.

"You need to help me get to the Marine base and replace my glasses." she said in an authorutive tone. He flinched at the request.

" _So she's a Marine."_ Zoro followed the thought with his explanation.

"Sorry but I need to-"

"You broke my glasses, take responsibility!" She said with sassy tone (nowhere near as sassy as Nami's).

" **SIGH!** Fine." he said in defeat walking her to the Marine base.

" _What have I gotten myself into?!_ " He thought in despair.

"Grandson of Garp the Hero, worth 70 million and defeated all the great pirates in the East Blue huh? Definitely worth a catch." The Marine captain with two cigarettes said while reading the official report from headquarters.

"Captain Smoker, the same pirate you are referring to, Monkey D Luffy is said to be heading here. If he isn't here already." A random Marine informed Smoker causing him to smirk.

"Well, I guess we're on a hunt. By the way where is Tashigi?" Smoker asked.

"She's supposed to be at the swordshop, sir." Smoker nodded in affirmation. The Marine tried to hand the captain Luffy's bounty poster but the latter was too excited about "a decent catch."

 ** _With the rest of the crew..._**

Usopp had bought a pair of goggles, Nami and Nojiko had bought clothes on a "bargain" and Sanji bought an entire elephant tuna. The entire crew reunited with the exception of a certain swordsman and a certain captain.

"Luffy and Zoro aren't here yet?" Usopp inquired getting a shrug from Sanji and a sigh from Nami.

"Any idea where they went?" Nami groaned.

"Luffy said he wanted to see the execution platform and Zoro needed to buy two swords." Usopp responded.

"Sanji-kun can you find those idiots! A storm is on the way, I can feel it" The navigator commanded in a irrated tone while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hai Nami-swaann!" Sanji ran jumped off the ship running through the crowd

"Ya know sis I think Luffy can take care of himself, besides what can possibly go wrong." Nojiko would later eat her words.

 ** _With Luffy..._**

" _I've been searching for that platform and I can't find it!"_ Luffy was on the verge of just Geppoing in the air to find it instantly, but he didn't want any attention. Especially after hearing about this Marine captain who ate a logia devilfruit, he didn't want to get much attention.

Luffy continued to walk down the main street where he imagined Roger would have walked. " _I bet the pirate king walked through this very street!"_ the strawhat wearer was visibly jittery and was sweating profusely, due to the uncontainable excitement.

The raven head bumped into a certain Marine captain who was searching for a pirate.

"Sorry old dude" Luffy said giving him a grin.

"Just watch where you're going... I'M IN MY THIRTIES!" He sighed and began questioning the raven head.

"I've never seen you around. Are you new?"

"Yup I just arrived today, I was looking for the execution platform but I can't seem to find it. Do you happen to know where it is?" Luffy was desperate to find it Smoker on the other hand was stunned at the aura this guy was giving off.

"Uh y-yeah it's o-over there." The whiteheaded man said pointing down the main street

"Thanks!" he replied.

A confused Smoker stared at the figure until he turned he disappeared in the crowed. _"Could it be?"_ His trance was cut short as one of his subordinates arrived.

"Captain Smoker, sir!"

"Don't yell I can hear you just fine." He retorted nonchalantly.

"Sir here's Monkey D Luffy's poster, you never actually got to see it." The Marine held the poster up to the captains face, Smoker rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was seen the picture correctly.

Once he processed all of the shapes and colors in the image, his eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "That strawhat!" He ran in Luffy's direction thinking one thing only.

" _You're not getting past me Straw Hat!"_

 ** _With Zoro getting away from the Marine Base..._**

"That damn woman, I paid for her glasses and brought her here, I have no reason to be here any longer" The greenheaded swordsman was powerwalking away from the Marine base unaware of his luck with Kuina's lookalike.

" _I'm surprised that no Marines were able to identify me I gue-"_

"Hey, where are you going?"

The swordsman's whole body tensed up, he slowly turned his head to see his worst nightmare. The blueheaded copy-cat

"That sword, can I see it!" she practically begged to see the legendary katana. Zoro hesitated as he feared it would activate some weird paradox " _handing Kuina's sword to a Kuina lookalike...Ah whatever I'm not one for superstition."_ So he handed her the katana.

"So it really is!" she gasped in excitement unsheathing the katana and looking at the beautiful white blade. She pulled out her encyclopedia and began to browse.

"The Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 O-Wazamono Grade swords (Great Grade Swords) it's worth atleast 10,000,000 berries!

" _Wado? 10,000,000 berries? wait who cares I need to find more swords!"_ The mosshead thought while the white sword was being handed back to him.

"You should really take care of that sword, it's beautiful and very valuable. It can save your life in combat and in a financial way, if it ever comes to that." She explained while the mosshead stared at her uncanny face.

"I'll never sell this sword, it's too valuable. Any ways I gotta go and purchase new swords." he unintentionally informed, something he would soon regret.

"Oh that's great! I'm also going to the weapons shop, I could show you the way!" The Marine girl was enthusiastic about anything relating to swords. The three sword style user let out a sigh and thought.

" _Well I'd get lost anyways."_ So he followed her to weapons shop.

Once there, the vendor invited them, giving Tashigi her Shigure and showing Zoro his wares after the latter mentioned his funds.

"I have plenty of excellent swords for 200k each, I'm sure that's good enough for a swordsman of your ilk" The red nosed vendor commented.

" _Is he insulting me?"_ The greenhead wasn't sure so he stood there and listened to the man babble about his high quality swords while the blue headed sword nerd listened in.

Zoro tuned off for most of the conversation staring at the possible ghost girl. Her blue hair, her love for the katana and skill with it creeped him out. She wasn't at his level, but atleast she knew how to carry a sword. Who was she really?

Silence took over, Zoro looked at the vendor who had a face of shock, joy and intrigue. Ippon-Matsu was looking right at Zoro's waist. The green swordsman realized the center of attention _" Oh, he's looking at the Wado."_ He sighed bracing himself for the incoming questions.

"That sword! Can I see it!" Ippon-Matsu asked, " _here we go"_ Zoro thought. He handed Wado over in defeat and watched

the other sword nerd oggle at the white blade and it's fine detail.

"This is a fine sword you got, I give you 200k for it, then you'll be able to buy the best I have!" The red nosed prick went from vendor to con-man in a matter of seconds and Zoro wasn't having it. The blueheaded Marine had told him the real value of the Wado and he wasn't about to lose it to some scumbag. Speaking of which the sword nerd was also angry at Ippon-Matsu for trying to cheat the greenhead.

" _Is he serious, fuck this guy. I bet his swords are overpriced pieces of aluminum. I think I'll just buy some cheap swords, I ain't spending more than 100k on this scumbag!"_

Zoro finally snatched his white katana and denied the offer.

"Ya know, I'm gonna need money for other things so I'll just stick to buying your cheapest swords." Zoro said as an excuse. A frown formed on the red nosed man.

"The cheapest swords I have are in the 50k bin over there" He pointed lazily with his head resting on the other hand.

"Thanks. _I'll buy_ _better swords on the Grandline!"_ He thought while walking over to the bin to begin shuffling through the blades.

The nerdy girl ran to his side, mainly because she wanted to check out some swords. Our greenhead swordsman shuffled through the bin unsuccessfully finding a worthy sword. Until he came across a a slightly curved katana with a red sheathe and golden tsuba. However what truly set this apart from the rest, aside from it's excellent quality, was it's dark and oppressive aura.

" _This sword."_ Zoro's train of thought was cut off.

"That's Sandai Kitetsu! One of the Wazamono grade swords, just like my Shigure, It's worth atleast 1,000,000 berries!" She concluded the analysis and faced the visibly shook and nervous Ippon-Matsu.

"Are you really selling this for 50k!" She asked the man who was hesitant to answer.

"I can't sell you that sword, even if I wanted to because its-"

""Cursed" Zoro finished for him while he admired the beautiful cleared color blade with what appear as indigo tinted flames on it.

"Uh, t-t-that's r-right, how do you know?

"I just...do" he answered plainly

The now recomposed vendor talks again. "While their quality is second to none, all of the Kitetsu katanas are cursed, leading their masters to horrible deaths, I've been wanting to get rid of it but I just can't."

"I-Im very sorry for intruding, I had no idea!" The blue haired girl bowed in hopes of forgiveness.

Meanwhile the three sword style user had made up his mind about this sword. He looked at it one last time and said.

"I like it, I'll take it"

"Fool if I sell it to you wouldn't it be the same as killing you myself!" Ippon-Matsu said in hopes of convincing Zoro to forget the sword.

" **BONK!** You're the idiot, just sell the damn sword!" The red nosed shop owner's wife berated him about the katana.

"How about this? the swords curse versus my luck! Let's find out which is stronger." A cocky smirk formed on the greenhead's face. Everyone in attendance looked at him as if he was insane.

Zoro threw the sword in the air and extended his arm. The Marine girl put her hand on her mouth while the vendor screamed at him.

"Idiot it's sharpness is real, it'll chop of your arm clean!"

The three sword style user closed his eyes listening to the wind being cut as the sword came down slowly.

"Stop!" Ippon-Matsu yelled in a final hope to halt this madness.

Like water passing around a rock in a river, the sword fell avoiding the greehead's arm and landing clean on the floor. Sandai Kitetsu's curse was defeated by Rorona Zoro's luck. A grin formed on his face, he then spoke "I'll take it"

Ippon Matsu fell on his ass, and the Marine girl collapsed on her knees all this due to the three sword style user's sheer badassery. As the same man picked up Kitetsu he looked at the Marine girl and asked.

"After all this time I didn't quite catch your name, what it is?"

The girl picked herself up, adjusted her glasses and replied. "I'm Tashigi"

" _Atleast it's nothing close to_ _Kuina_. Well Tashigi, you seem to know swords better than anyone. Can you pick another sword for me please?" He tried asking as politely and as kindly, as his scary face allowed him to.

"U-u-uhm y-y-yes." Tashigi got up and began browsing the selection. Ippon-Matsu had another idea.

"Wait here!" he commanded getting up and running to the back. In an instant he returned with a long object in covered in a rag. He removed the rag and introduced the katana.

"The make is black laquer, and the blade's temper pattern, even. The Ryo Wazamono, Yubashiri! My shop may not be all that great but this is the finest sword I have."

"That sword is in the millions isn't it? I I don't have that kind of money on me" Zoro said browsing through the bin.

"It's yours free of charge, along with Kitetsu. I'm sorry for trying to cheat you earlier. It's said that a sword chooses it's master, and by the looks of it Sandai Kitetsu chose you. It's been a while since I've come across a true swordsman." Ippon-Matsu handed Zoro the sword. The latter thanked everyone and made his way out the store contemplating his free of charge newly acquired blades.

Tashigi was awestruck to say rhe the least. She had never seen such prowess with a sword, and he hadn't even swung it!

"He didn't even introduce himself, now that I think about it. _Three swords, green hair... oh no!"_ she quickly composed herself and ran out the door.

 ** _At the execution platform..._**

"Get down from there! That's government property!" A random guard yelled at the a strawhat wearing moron who climbed the execution platform.

"Nah, I don't want to!" Luffy said pulling the bottom of his eye and sticking out his tongue.

"Get down from there Straw Hat Luffy, you're under arrest!" A different more raspy voice took over. Luffy looked in the voice's direction and pouted.

"You too smoking guy, you led me here in the first place! And what you mean I'm under arrest? As far as I'm concerned, there aren't any handcuffs on me!" The rubberman said in a mocking tone which only infuriated Smoker further.

"You don't have any cuffs on, yet! Imma the commanding officer of this Marines in Loguetown. Captain Smoker." The whitehaired man announced almost in a proud tone which stirred cheers from the crowd.

Luffy listened in reaching the top of the platform and looking out on the city and it's many buildings. He looked at the crowd with the standouts being Smoker along with some weird cloaked figures watching and preparing their weapons.

" _These auras...Why are they here?!"_

Our rubberman opens his mouth, gasps for as much air as a rubberman can possibly inhale and declares.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" A large D grin formed on his face as he watched the reactions of those in attendance. The people in question couldn't believe what they were hearing, Smoker on the other hand began seeing Rogers grin overlap the strawhatter's. Not one to delve to deep into these things, he transformed into smoke and flew onto the platform preparing to attack the strawhat wearer

"Not on my watch!" The logia roared, pulling out his jutte and flying full speed at the paramecia. Luffy smirked, letting his cockiness getting the better of him " _blunt weapons can't hurt me_.

In an instant Luffy felt a pulsating pain on the side of his face. He was sent flying off the platform down the street, coincidentally landing at the cloaked figures feet.

" _How did it hit me? it must be..."_ His inner reflection was interupted by one of the cloaked figures revealing themselves.

"STRAWHAT, YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"Buggy?!" He slurred still in shock about the jutte that managed to hurt.

"It's been awhile Luffy, I hope you can remember me." A distinct feminine voice said revealing herself. A slim waisted, well-endowed, big busted, green eyed, black wavy haired woman. Her clothing consisted of a cowboy hat, a bikini top and capri length pants. Making most women envious.

"... Who're you?" Luffy replied, who already picked himself up and quickly dusted himself off.

"So you don't remember me, how can you forget my flawless face?!" Her tone changed to a distraught one. Luffy put his hand on his chin, thinking extensively of the possibilities.

"Your aura is slightly familiar. But there's no way in hell you're her."

"Hmph, so you aren't as clueless as I thought, I'm Alvida!"

"What!!! There's no way you're Alvida she was a rude fat landlocked whale who got off on hurting weak people!" Luffy declared firmly crossing his arms. Instead of losing her cool, Alvida found his body language adorable which complemented his handsome looks.

"I'm am Alvida, you see I've changed for the better, after I ate the Slip Slip fruit I lost all my body fat including my freckles. Now my goal was to find you."

"Huh? Find me, why?" The rubberman was lost.

"You're the first man to ever strike me, I find that extensively hot, not to mention you're strong and brave which is more than I can say for the pathetic worms that are on my crew. To top it all off you truly are handsome." She concluded with a powerful blush on her cheeks. This caused "oohs" and "ahs" from the crowd who was infatuated with her beauty.

"Thanks!" The strawhat wearer said sincerely, "But I gotta go since I have two bozos chasing me." Almost on queue, Smoker and Buggy rushed at Luffy with killing intent.

"I will, make you mine!" She declared watching the only man she wants run away from two foes.

"Don't run away Straw Hat! If you have any desire whatsoever to enter the Grandline then you have to defeat me!" Smoker announced while flying towards the speedy strawhatter, Buggy also challenged Luffy while jabbing at his honor.

The raven head stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the two challengers. "So I have to beat you both to prove myself worthy of entering the Grandline? Well I'm game!"

Neither of his opponents said anything as they charged towards Luffy.

 **"Soru!** " in an instant, Luffy disappeared and reappeared behind Buggy.

" **BONK!** A karate chop on the head was the only thing required to put out the veteran pirate.

" _To think this guy sailed with the Pirate King."_

Immediately our hero heard an attack he would hear for the rest of his pirate career.

" **Whiteblow!"**

Once again at lightning speed, Luffy dodges the attack and smirks. To the disbelief of Smoker, he suddenly felt a hand grab the trail of smoke from his attack and consequently felt that same hand pull him forward.

" **Gum Gum Bullet!"**

It was truly a very long time since the Marine Captain had felt true pain from a true punch. He was sent flying several meters back landing on his back as he remembered what pain was.

" _How?! I'm a logia! Unless...there's no way! He's just a rookie from the East Blue... but then again he's Garp-san's grandchild. Just what the hell is going on?!"_

Immediately not letting the the punch that left him dazed affect him much longer, he got up and asked.

"How?"

With an almost psychotic grin Luffy confirmed the White Chaser's worries.

"Ever heard of Haki?"

" _So I was right!"_

"It makes sense considering you're Garp-san's grandkid. You know. He's definitely disappointed that you chose this route." Smoker said in an almost taunting fashion.

"I know, but I'm following my dream. Besides it's not like I could ever be a Marine" Leaving no room for questions or specualtions, which were many on Smoker's side, he charged at the weakened Marine.

" **Gum Gum Stamp!"** The Marine Captain was almost fodderized at the devastating kick to the gut. He was gonna struggle to get back up.

" **BLARGH!** " For the first time in years the logia coughed up blood. He layed there realizing he was out of his league, what could he possibly do?

"I like ya Smokey, so just stay down." The paramecia suggested, finally walking away. To say the smoke man was pissed was a grave understatement. With all the remaining strength he had the Marine Captain sucked in as much air as his weakened body let him and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'M GONNA CHASE YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, STRAWHAT!!"

Luffy gave a sincere smile and said. "You better get stronger than, Smokey." The rubberman walked away leaving the previously mentioned Marine to just stare.

 ** _Meanwhile in a separate street..._**

"Is it because I'm a woman?!"

A tingle went up Zoro's spine, not a good one as it caused him to stop and process what his recently defeated opponent just said. He remembered clear as day.

" _You're lucky Zoro, you were born a man."_

"It's humiliating that you won't fight me seriously, this is a real battle! You have no idea how it feels to wish to have been born a man!"

Zoro gritted his teeth in frustration. He'd heard similar words before.

"I don't carry a sword for pleasure!!"

He had heard enough.

"I can't stand your very being!!" This was a slap to Tashigi's face.

"Listen, You're face is the same as a close friend's, who died long ago mind you!! And to make matters worse you're saying the same shit she would say!! You copycat woman!!"

She was also fed up.

"What?! You're extremely childish and immature! I live the way I am! I don't know how your friend was, but I'm the one upset! So doesn't make her the copycat??!"

"WHAT??!!"

 ** _Minutes later with Luffy..._**

"Hey Luffy!"

"Oh Sanji wassup?"

"Nami-san was worried about you and moss-head, so she asked me to look for you!" The blond cook answered panting due to the running.

"Shishishishi, here I am so let's get going." The rubberman said receiving a nod making their way back to the ship.

As they ran to down the street with the ship in view and Marines attacking it the duo picked up the pace. Sanji however asked.

"What happened back there? And why are you bruised?" This prompted Luffy to stretch his cheek and make the bruise on it visible.

 _"Smoker wasn't using Haki, that must have been Kairoseki"_

It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it on the ship." Luffy said as they approached the said vessel.

The strawhatter would've continued running if it wasn't for the powerful aura he was feeling up above on the rooftops.

" _This person is as strong as Gramps! Maybe even more! Who could it be?"_

As if on queue the person in question appeared. A green cloaked man appeared on the the nearest roof. His facial features were hidden by the hood he wore. After a streak of lightning illuminated the entire block his face included. Luffy's eyes widened, more than normal as he was a rubberman.

" _So he's here_

"Sanji go on ahead and protect the Merry. I need to do something" The raven head ordered. The blonde was about to argue but the seriousness in Luffy's voice including the look on his face suggested that the cook do as ordered.

The pirate stood there staring at the man who stared back at him. A an almost psychotic grin appeared on his face, yet the rubberman was not fazed by it. The latter spoke.

"Hello there Dragon...No, father."

Dragon was genuinely stunned that Luffy knew of their connection. The rubberman looked in the direction of the cannon fire and gun fire that was directed at the Merry. He needed to end this conversation.

"Look, if you're gonna say something say it now cause my nakama need me."

"Pirate King is fine by me, as long as you follow you're free." The leader of the revolutionaries spoke.

"That's what being Pirate King is all about." With those words Luffy began walking away. With Dragon staring at his son's back.

" _Aw fuck it!"_ Luffy turned around and looked Dragon straight in the eye.

"Ya know grandpa never once spoke ill of you," this caused Dragon's eyes to widen

"so I'm sure he still loves you even if you're on opposite sides. Me on the other hand...I consider you my biological father, but nothing else. I don't hate you, but I don't love you either." Luffy's words were stern and straight to the point prompting Dragon to simply nod at his child's words.

"I know our blood is gonna come bite me in the ass when I least expect it, but I'm not ashamed of being born even if the world wants me dead." Luffy said in a sad tone.

"Anyways, now that I got this off my chest, I'm off to protect my nakama." With that Luffy ran in the Merry's direction. Dragon could only smile at his sons attitude despite the pain and hardships that will one day come

 _"I'm proud of you Luffy. Now go on and turn the world upside down"_

At this point Smoker had recovered and was now riding his way to the harbor where the Going Merry was. From afar he had seen the exchange of words between the world's most wanted man and the newly Infamous rookie pirate. About what they spoke of was beyond him.

Luffy was only a couple yards from where he held his conversation with Dragon before he once again felt a presence. Unlike the previous one, he knew this aura very well. "You can come out now Zoro."

Said first mate made his way out from an alley that barely received any sunlight. Zoro gave his captain a blank stare which he couldn't keep for long before huffing in defeat.

"How much did you hear?" Luffy asked unsure of his friends reaction

"All of it." Zoro said plainly. Luffy looked at him with worry in his eyes. More seconds of discomforting silence brewed before the first mate opened his mouth.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Zoro questioned this time with a serious tone. Luffy smirked, eyes shadowed by his signature strawhat.

"Is this information crucial to our journey in any way shape or form?" The greenhead shook his head reassuring his captain's point.

"Were you planning on telling the crew?"

"Like I said, if it isn't important than I don't need to bring it up." Those were his last words on the topic. The raven head signaled to the Merry which as of that very moment was of more importance than his heritage.

Both ran off as fast as they could (Luffy beingf faster) towards their vessel. Out of nowhere an unnatural gust of wind flew through the streets taking everything with it, people and objects alike. Which meant that the Going Merry was now on its way out due to the sails being unfolded.

"Luffy, Zoro! Luffy, Zoro!" Nami's chants were futile as she and the rest of the crew were too distant to be heard much less acknowledged.

"Shit they're too far off! How are we gonna catch up to them!" Zoro exclaimed while Luffy grinned as if he had it all figured out.

"I got an idea!" He proclaimed. Before Zoro even had the time to hear out said idea and agree to it, both of Luffy's elongated arms were grabbed on to two separate buildings. The rubberman himself being stretched several meters back.

" **Gum Gum-**

"Wait Luffy le-

" **Rocket!!"**

"AAAAGGGGHHHH/ SHISHISHI!!" Their reactions were different as they both flew over the waters. Unfortunately even the captain's rubber powers didn't grant them enough momentum to reach the distant ship.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT YA IDIOT!!" The swordsman exclaimed. His words were true. The duo progressively slowed down prompting the onviewing crew to worry.

"I've never seen a storm this bad!" Nojiko exclaimed.

"Dammit Luffy why do your ideas have to be so goddamn insane??!" Usopp screeched loudly.

"Don't worry Zoro we'll make it!"

"How ca-"

"Geppo" The strawhat wearer began kicking the air creating new momentum, making their chances of reaching the ship pretty high.

"WE'RE FLYING/THEY'RE FLYING!" Both Zoro and the rest of the crew announced causing Usopp and Nami to comically fall over while Sanji and Nojiko to watch in amazement.

Seconds later, the captain and his first hit the sails and landed not so softly on the deck. Luffy burst into laughter while Zoro began threatening him with death. The rest were now glad to finally be reunited.

 ** _At the docks in Loguetown..._**

The Marines watched the Going Merry slowly become smaller as it was pushed by the winds.

" _Why was Dragon talking to Straw Hat?"_ The Marine in charge asked himself. After moments of thought he set his mind to what he said to his new found enemy.

"Get me a ship I'm going after Straw Hat, to the Grandline." He commanded to the dismay of his underlings, leaving one to dare question Smoker's decision.

"But Captain your jurisdiction is on this island!" A nameless Marine said.

"Who said you can order me around." He said plainly walking away towards his ship.

"Captain Smoker, Buggy and Alvida got away and we think they are also on their way to the Grandline." Another random Marine reported.

"I'm going too" Tashigi announced appearing outta nowhere. She too had a score to settle.

"What Roronoa did to me is unforgivable! I will capture him myself!" Her words leaving many speechless. So it was settled.

The Straw Hats have now found themselves lifelong enemies.

 ** _With Buggy..._**

"That rubber shithead really got me." Buggy complained holding an ice pack to his head. Mohji and Cabaji then asked,

"What now Captain?"

"Isn't it obvious, to the Grandline!"

"Really?" Alvida asked genuinely curious.

"That's where that Strawhatted idiot is going, isn't he? Besides I miss it dearly!" Buggy exclaimed bursting into a fit of laughter.

 ** _On the Merry..._**

"So that's the lighthouse that points to the Grandline's entrance." Luffy asked getting a cheerful and genuinely happy "yes" from the navigator.

"Are we going in this storm?!" Usopp asked hugging the mast. Zoro nodded affirmatively and Sanji gave a thumbs up.

Luffy chuckled and smiled, Nami gave her biggest and brightest smile yet and Nojiko giggled at their enthusiasm while thinking

" _Thank you for bringing her smile back. Luffy."_

Sanji brought out a barrel and said

"Alright, lets have a launching ceremony to celebrate the beginning of our journey"

"Yeah" Luffy agreed.

The suited cook put the barrel in the center of the deck and put his foot on it announcing his goal.

"To find the All Blue!"

"To draw a map of the world!"

"To become the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"T-t-to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"To help my little sister achieve her dream and to make Bellemere proud!" This caused Nami to look at her big sister in awe and shock. Nojiko giggled at her sister's reaction.

"To become King of the Pirates! _And to protect you Ace, no matter the price!"_

After a few seconds of silence Luffy and the crew lifted their legs even higher while he shouted.

"TO THE GRANDLINE!"

"AYE!!"

 **A/N: Hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Anywho, sorry about the distant update, but life can be a pain in the ass sometimes plus I'm a lazy person so I can't help it. Sorry if Luffy felt a little too much OOC this chapter. I hope you atleast enjoyed his interaction with Dragon if nothing else.** **Also since I never made it clear before I want to give a long rundown of Luffy's appearance and the personality I have in my mind. Everyone else pretty much looks and acts the** **same except they're all exactly one inch taller than in canon. In Zoro and Sanji's they're 6'0 ft tall (Sorry in advance for all you metric system users)**

 **Luffy** **-Height; 5'11** **ft**

 **-Clothes; Combat boots that he stole from his grandpa's Marine underlings. A buttoned up red long sleeve shirt. Blue combat pants(light). Sometimes wears sandals, sometimes wears shorts.**

 **-Build; Think of Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man, slightly more muscular (not as much as Zoro or Ace). He is definitely cut and toned in every area. His face isn't as round or as childish as in canon due to him losing the baby fat under his chin and his face maturing more. His voice? whatever sounds more appropriate in your mind. I personally would've wanted a male voice actor, especially after the timeskip.**

 **-More knowledgeable than in canon and knows about the Grandline more than anyone else on the crew (for now). Garp forced him to read the newspapers when it came around, so he's updated when it comes to current events and world politics. Garp also forced him to read books about basic survival skills (not that he didn't have any already), cultures and countries around the worlds, first aid medicine, Grandline navigation (so he doesn't know how to use a compass but a logpose instead), Haki, rokushiki, devil fruits thanks to the government classified books that his grandpa brought from Dr. Vegapunk, and the WG and it's divisions.**

 **Now Luffy by no means is an expert in navigation, medicine, history or any other scientific field, he just knows enough to survive. He will explain Haki, Rokushiki and devilfruits to the crew as he knows those topic very well (because those didn't make him fall asleep, in fact he memorized the names and appearances of most devil fruits). And he knows about the Marines and Cipher Pol as much as the next guy. He's probably one of the few people outside the government higher-ups that knows Dragon's full name.** **He's still goofy, childish and immature. Some would even say he's Garp as a kid. I guess you could say he's OP af!** **THANX FOR READING!! ;)**


	11. Cancellation & Explanation

Yo!

This isn't an update. If you've read the summary then you should know I've chosen to discontinue this story.

If you're wondering why, well it's simple really, I wasn't really sure what I wanted . No scratch that, I was certain about what I wanted for this story, I just wasn't sure how to go about it, and in that uncertainty, I did too much.

I made Luffy OP. To the point where I'm sure it became ridiculous, and in the long run it would've become boring. Not to mention the fact that the circumstances for that improvement were also just as improbable. The fact was, that I wasn't satisfied with the results.

I didn't want a Time-Travel story, but it inadvertently felt like one.

What I wanted most was a polished and trope free Luffy. Some may misinterpret this statement and think that I'm say that Luffy is a cliche character, but that's not what I mean, because that couldn't be farther from the truth. Some character explanation is required.

Luffy's pretty damn unique, and the only way to see that, is if you look past the "trope" I mentioned moments ago, and that's the "bumbling moron" MC cliche. Once you deepen your search and look past his other trope, which is "I'll protect my nakama", you'll find that Luffy is quite the selfish, harsh spoken, dick. Before you flame, keep in mind that by no means am I saying Luffy is a piece of shit, because we know he's far from it. When he wants to, Luffy's really kind hearted.

Some notable moments in which his dick tendencies are displayed are when in Fishman Island he explicitly says that he's not a Hero and that he refuses to be called one or in Alabasta where he directly challenges Vivi's naive behavior.

Some things don't require in depth search, just his everyday childish behavior is an example. When he snatches food from others during their meals can also be considered selfish, however moments like these are hard to attribute to plain selfishness because they work in tangent with his "bumbling moron" character.

There are many things that I missed, but I'm sure you get the gist. Luffy only truly cares about two things. His nakama and by extension any friend, ally or family, and the ambitions of his crew and his own. He's definitely a pirate.

Of course, because this is a Shonen Jump series, there's no way in hell Luffy could explicitly be this way throughout the entirety of the story, especially if he was more thoughtful, so to make up for this, he is covered with the "bumbling moron" trope and is only allowed to be dark when it's justified.

With that outta the way, in my opinion, an ideal Luffy would be one in which those "pirate" traits he has are allowed to shine, and those "bumbling moron" traits are tuned down. He would still be a kind-hearted guy, in addition to his "derp" moments for comedic value, but he wouldn't be as insufferable as he is in cannon. (God I sound like Nami)

So what I essentially tried to do was have a stronger and more realistic Luffy, that remained Luffy, but I made him OP and unrelatable.

To those who may want to know, will I ever rewrite this?... Probably. When? Not sure. Will it be good? Hopefully.

If I was to rewrite it, I would skip most of the East Blue saga and jump straight to Loguetown. Only showing bits of the previous arcs. That's not to say I would start with the East Blue saga though.

Anyway if you bothered reading all the way to end, thanks for reading.

And if you supported the story all the way here, thank you even more.

Ja ne!


End file.
